Felicidad Robada
by White Granchester
Summary: Recuerdo los consejos de mi padre durante mi niñez en la cual, constantemente, me indicaba que debía hacer lo bueno..."Si te encuentras algo, y tienes oportunidad de saber quién es el dueño, procura devolverlo"… Uff! ¿Cómo devolver algo que sí quiero quedarme? ¿Cómo entregar algo a alguien que lo extravió por descuido? Los personajes son de la serie "Candy Candy"
1. Chapter 1

****NUEVAS AMIGAS****

¿En qué consiste hacer lo correcto?

Recuerdo los consejos de mi padre durante mi niñez en la cual, constantemente, me indicaba que debía hacer lo bueno.

"Contestar bien aunque te hablen ásperamente"

"No grites, darse a entender no tiene que ser con gritos"

"Quien grita es porque sabe que no tiene la razón"

"Sé pronta y lista para ayudar, aunque no te lo soliciten"

"Si te encuentras algo, y tienes oportunidad de saber quién es el dueño, procura devolverlo"… Uff! ¿Cómo devolver algo que sí quiero quedarme? ¿Cómo entregar algo a alguien que lo extravió por descuido?

Tenía 17 años cuando nuestra economía y estabilidad familiar cambió. Papá hizo una mala inversión y mamá nos dejó argumentando que ella no estaba dispuesta a vivir en la pobreza… pobreza… ¿A caso alguna vez vivimos en la riqueza? Claro que no…

Papá heredó una pequeña finca en la cual cultivábamos algunos vegetales, mismos que vendía y con ese dinero comprábamos animales… así que puedes imaginarte nuestra vida, prácticamente éramos granjeros…

No gozábamos de riqueza pero no teníamos deudas; nuestra vida era tranquila en una hermosa cabaña.

Al igual que mis hermanos acudí al colegio estatal sin ningún problema. Cada día camino a la escuela, al pasar frente al colegio Bernardino, me imaginaba mi vida como aquellas señoritas con hermosos y elegantes uniformes blancos con azul, los zapatos lustrados y un enorme moño en el cuello… todo lo contrario a mí y a los cientos de niños que acudíamos al colegio Sta. Marie en el cual no portábamos uniforme y las mallas no eran obligatorias.

Mi padre aceptó un trato que consistía en entregar la producción agrícola a una empresa de enlatados, pero no contaba con el mal tiempo que arruinó la cosecha, tuvo que vender la propiedad y algunas pocas cosas que teníamos de valor para reponer el dinero que aceptó como anticipo…

Sin casa, sin madre, sin familia y con lo poco que reunió de las pertenencias nos embarcamos en un buque con destino a América. Papá consiguió que nos dieran el empleo en un enorme barco para poder cruzar el Atlántico y así llegar todos juntos a nuestra nueva vida

Recuerdo la sonrisa de papá en el rostro. No sé si le dolió el abandono de mamá o simplemente intentó ser fuerte por sus tres hijos… Por nuestra parte lloramos al mirar a mamá partir sin mirar atrás, sin un adiós y con el único argumento en sus labios "Es mejor que se queden con su padre". Ninguno de los cuatro integrantes de la, ahora desintegrada, familia Andry le pidió quedarse. Lloramos al hacer nuestras valijas y decidir entre nuestras pertenencias qué es lo que podíamos o no llevar consigo **–"Solamente una valija por persona"**

Durante las semanas de nuestra travesía disfruté mirar la inmensidad del mar, disfruté esa cálida brisa que se estrella con tu piel y te hace sentir frescura; mantenía mis ojos cerrados con el único pensamiento que papá había sembrado en nuestros corazones, antes de emigrar **–"Todo estará bien"** \- ¿Cómo podía hacernos creer que todo iba a estar bien si no teníamos un lugar a donde llegar? No conocíamos a nadie, no teníamos ni la más remota idea de lo que nos esperaba en este lugar. Mientras trabajaba como camarera mi mente se ocupaba en las posibilidades que papá insistía en nombrar "oportunidades" para salir adelante.

Contaba con el certificado del secundario, así que podría conseguir algún empleo que no requiriera estudios superiores, tal vez podría emplearme en alguna casa en la que necesitaran personal doméstico…Aunque tenía el grado preparatorio sin concluir no tenía preparación como para emplearme en algún lugar mejor, no tenía conocimientos de oficina aunque en la escuela contamos con computación, que no pasó de ser teórico para mí debido a que en casa no teníamos computador.

¿Estudiar? Es claro que no era una opción, aunque papá dijo que aquí tendríamos muchas oportunidades más que en el viejo continente.

Por otra parte nuestra vida era un poco austera y no teníamos una vida llena de tecnología como lo que aquí se revela; en casa contábamos con una tv y una línea telefónica; en cambio aquí la mayoría de la gente transita con teléfonos en las manos y revisando las pantallas, otros más van pulsando con sus pulgares a una velocidad que impresiona, otros más parecen que van hablando solos… **-Nos veremos aquí en punto de las 7:00 p.m.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Sí, buscaremos un lugar en donde colocarnos**

 **-Papá, no creerás que nos has traído para dejarnos botados ¿Verdad?**

 **-No, Archie, pero no es fácil lo que estamos pasando, no tengo dinero y necesitamos un lugar en donde pasar la noche, son las 11:00 de la mañana, tal vez encuentre un trabajo momentáneo de cargador, de chofer… no sé… ustedes hagan lo mismo y aquí nos vemos**

 **-Bien, ven conmigo Stear, Candy, cuídate**

Asentí con mi cabeza porque si abría la boca mis lágrimas saldrían sin poder contenerse, debía ser fuerte, igual o más que mis hermanos; confiar en mi padre así como él lo hacía con nosotros…

Me senté en el peldaño de la escalera que estaba a mis espaldas.

No conocía el rumbo que mis pies debían tomar. Podía o no confiar en mi instinto que me decía que esperara a mi familia hasta la noche, pero mi realidad determinaba que debía recorrer las calles aparentando seguridad.

Respiré profundo, tomé con mis dos manos el asa de mi valija y acomodé mi sombrero… mentalmente conté las calles y las direcciones, izquierda y/o derecha, que iba tomando…

Caminaba concentrada en grabarme el lugar para no perderme al intentar regresar, pero no toda la gente caminaba con cuidado. Fue así, que mi destino cambió… que yo cambié…

 **-Fíjate por donde caminas, estúpida**

 **-Señorita,** -Respondí con una cortesía **–Lo siento** –Intenté recoger las cosas que cayeron de sus manos

 **-No lo toques, podría perderse algo** –Dijo levantando una ceja castaña de su tez bronceada. Le miré seria por la ofensa recibida

 **-Se equivoca conmigo, yo no soy ninguna ratera**

 **-No lo sé, no me consta que seas una persona honrada… tu aspecto es** … -Mi miró con desprecio **– Dorothie, recoge esas cosas y llévalas al auto**

 **-Sí, señorita Eliza**

 _La señorita Eliza,_ como _Dorothie_ le llamó, soltó la risa al igual que sus acompañantes. Rodé mis ojos y cuando quise alejarme en dirección contraria, una mano me detuvo por el brazo. **–Perdona a mi hermana Eliza, ella no sabe tratar bien a las personas, te ruego que le disculpes** –Miré a la chica de cabellos bermejos mientras hablaba. Ladeé mi cabeza para mirar detrás de ella y notar a su hermana junto con otra chica de cabellos oscuros contener la risa.

 **-Si quiere que le disculpe, que venga ella a pedirlo** –Me di la media vuelta

 **-Anda, no seas rencorosa, le hará daño a tu alma** \- Miraba su esfuerzo por no reír, dudaba si las otras reían de mí o de lo gracioso, que para ellas, que era este momento. **–Ven, acompáñanos, iremos a comer y a comprar ropa…**

 **-No, gracias.** Dije tajante dando media vuelta… ¡Vaya mujercitas!

Aunque sí tenía hambre no dejaría que su presunción me humillara.

Di algunos pasos y de pronto las tenía enfrente de mí, nuevamente…

 **-Creo que iniciamos con el pie equivocado, querida** –Dijo Eliza, enrollando un bucle en su dedo índice **–Soy Eliza Leagan, ella es Susana Marlow y Annie Brighter, somos amigas pero como si fuéramos hermanas** –Las tres tenían una sonrisa estúpida en la cara

 **-¿Qué quieren?**

 **-Ay! ¡Cuánta agresión!**

 **-¿Podrían liberar mi camino?**

 **-Anda, ya te dijimos nuestro nombre, ahora tú dinos el tuyo**

 **-Candice Andry**

 **-¿Eres americana?**

 **-No, vengo de la campiña inglesa-** Dije con indiferencia

 **-Eso explica tu forma de vestir** –Mencionó la chica que me presentaron como Annie Brighter

 **-¿Ya terminaron de burlarse? ¿Puedo retirarme?**

 **-No, aún no, ven con nosotras, -** Annie tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar con dirección a una plaza comercial.

Tenía hambre y mucha, pero no permitiría que se divirtieran conmigo por un poco de _pan_ _ **-**_ **¿Podrías soltarme?**

 **-No, porque entonces te echarías a correr**

Nos sentamos en un lugar bonito y lleno de gente, puse mi valija entre mis dos pies y mi sombrero en mis piernas **–Señorita, le traigo una percha para su sombrero** –Llamó mi atención el camarero

Miré a mis acompañantes y nadie pareció darle importancia, tenían los ojos metidos en el menú, pasé saliva e intenté servirme un vaso con el contenido fresco de la jarra que estaba en nuestra mesa, inmediatamente el camarero la tomó y me sirvió **–Candice, pide lo que quieras** – Me miró Susana Marlow

 **-No tengo dinero**

 **-No te preocupes, nosotras pagaremos tu consumo**

 **-No me arriesgaré, gracias** –Fingí una sonrisa

Annie sacó su cartera de mano y me dio un billete de denominación americana **–Ten, si te hace sentir tranquila, no haremos nada en contra tuya**

El papel que sujetaba en mis manos tenía mayor valor que varios platillos completos descritos en, hacía cuentas y pensaba que tal vez ese dinero podría servir para cenar y desayunar como familia, me sentía egoísta.

Escuché sus opciones de comida, cada quien pidió algo diferente. Yo no sabía que pedir, todo era relativamente caro. **-¿Qué pedirás, Candice?**

 **-No sé, no tengo apetito**

 **-Tráigale la especialidad de la casa** –Annie retiró de mis manos el menú y lo entregó al camarero

Estiré mi mano para alcanzar hogazas de pan y pasármelas con agua **–Espera, querida, nuestro servicio no demorará.**

Las escuché hablar de todo y _todo_ era banalidad.

 **-Candice, ¿Viajaste sola?**

Pasé mi bocado **–No, con mis hermanos y mi padre**

 **-¿Por qué andas sola?**

 **-Porque papá nos dijo que buscáramos empleo, por esa razón tuvimos que separarnos**

 **-Ah! ¿Entonces no estudiarás?**

 **-No, por ahora no está en mis planes**

 **-Que mal, estamos seguras que nuestro colegio sería una buena opción** –Levanté mis cejas al tiempo que pensaba que el colegio a donde ellas estudiaban sería más caro que la ropa, comida y todo lo que ellas estaban acostumbradas…

Al momento de liquidar la cuenta, extendí el billete que Annie puso en mis manos **–No querida, esta comida la cubriré yo, puedes quedarte con ese dinero** –Mencionó Eliza, la verdad no insistí para pagar, sino que deseé conservar el dinero para compartir la cena con mis hermanos y mi padre…

 **-Muchas gracias por su generosidad hacia mí, es tiempo que siga mi camino**

 **-¿Tienes algo mejor qué hacer?**

 **-Buscaré un empleo**

 **-De eso no te preocupes, en cualquiera de nuestras casas podrías trabajar, ahora vamos, acompáñanos a comprar más ropa** –Dijo Susana

Comenzaba a sentirme incómoda porque sabía que debía limitarme a mirarlas y cada vez sentía que mi ropa estaba pasada de moda y envejecida; era ideal para el campo pero no para la ciudad **–No, en verdad, debo encontrar algo para establecerme** –Dije mientras subíamos por la escalera eléctrica

No hicieron caso a mis palabras porque las tres centraron su vista y emociones a un grupo de chicos.

Mi joven corazón también latió emocionado al mirar a un integrante de ese grupo de muchachos un poco mayor que nosotras **–Eli, ahí está Anthonie** –Dijo Annie con una sonrisa cómplice mientras Eliza se sonrojaba

 **-Me encanta Anthonie pero Terrence es mejor parecido**

 **-Terrence será para mí** –Dijo levantando un hombro Susana y haciendo una mueca coqueta

 **-¿Apostamos?**

 **-¿De qué sirve apostar? Ellos no nos hacen caso**

 **-Por ahora, pero de algo debe servir que Neil es amigo de ellos.**

 **-¿Los saludamos?** – Preguntó Eliza

 **-Es algo obvio ¿No?-** Respondió Annie **-¿Tú que piensas, Candy?**

 **-No sé, no tengo idea que es lo que deseen hacer ni a quienes se estén refiriendo**

 **-Vengan, vamos por un mantecado** **–** Dijo Susana **–Planearemos bien lo que vamos a decir**

Hacían ruido entre risas y secretos. Se podía notar su deseo de llamar la atención de aquél grupo de chicos que fijó sus ojos en nosotras pero sin la mayor importancia

Camino a los mantecados pasamos dos locales de ropa y los chicos pasaron a un segundo plano **–Esta blusa está increíble! Yo la quiero** –Dijo Annie como si fuera una pequeña niña haciendo un berrinche ante una negativa

 **-Pues hay que comprarla** –Se metieron como si se tratara de una ganga, les esperé fuera y salieron como con cinco bolsas de ropa cada quien

 **-¿Regresamos a donde están los chicos?**

 **-No, Annie, tengo una idea mejor**

 **-¿A qué te refieres Susy?  
-Vamos a tu casa**

 **-¿Tan pronto?**

 **-Sí, vamos a probarnos todo lo que comprarnos y ver cómo se nos mira la ropa**

 **-Yo quería ir a donde están ellos y saludarlos**

 **-Mi hermano le pidió permiso a mis padres para hacer una fiesta mañana, antes de regresar a clases, así que yo les puedo invitar a mi casa y pues ahí los saludamos**

 **-Eres una perversa Eli** –Rieron y no comprendí por qué lo hicieron

Aproveché el momento para despedirme de ellas, nuevamente, y agradecerles la comida y el mantecado **–Nada de decirnos "adiós" Candice, tú vienes con nosotras, porque antes de ir a casa de Annie pasaremos al cine ¿No te apetece ver una película romántica?**

- **Es tarde, en verdad, debo regresar**

 **-Vamos, luego te acompañamos a que te encuentres con tu padre y hermanos**

 **-No, en verdad, no, pero gracias por todo**

 **-Aún no, vamos al W.C. del centro comercial y que Candice se pruebe algo de lo que hemos comprado**

 **-Sí, ponte la blusa que me gustó, si te queda te la regalo**

 **-No, no es necesario, así estoy bien**

 **-Anda, vamos, Candice** – Insistió Eliza **–Porque tengo una idea.**

Me quitaron el sombrero y Susana sacó un pequeño cepillo de su bolso, me humedeció el cabello y embarró una especie aceitosa con un rico olor a frambuesa, me sacaron la blusa de mangas largas y estampado de flores para ponerme la blusa rosa de tirantes que Annie se compró, mi viejo y desgastado jeans me lo cambiaron por una falda que dejaba ver hasta el alma de lo corta que estaba, Eliza me dio sus sandalias y ella se puso los zapatos que se acaba de comprar, me pusieron zarcillos y un aro plateado en mi mano.

Guardamos mi valija en un locker de la cadena de market que había en moll, máscara para las pestañas y brillo en los labios. ¡Por Dios! No me parecía a mí.

Caminamos rumbo al cine y pasamos nuevamente cerca de aquél grupo de chicos **;** Eliza saludó a su hermano con el pretexto, perfecto, para acercarnos **–Hola chicos** \- Amablemente ellos nos saludaron y mis _amigas_ sonreían bobamente **–Les presento a mi** ** _prima_** **Candice Andry, recién llegada de Londres** – dos mentiras, no soy su prima y menos soy de Londres, viví cerca de Londres que es diferente…

El hermano de Eliza sonrió y rodó los ojos pero gracias al cielo no nos echó de cabeza.

Eliza se acercó al chico que mis ojos no podían dejar de mirar **–Anthonie, ¿no saludarás a mi prima?** –Mi corazón palpitó emocionado, pero comprendí que yo era el pretexto para que ella se acercara a él

- **Terrence** – Dijo Susana al chico de bella apariencia que sobresalía de los demás **\- ¿Cómo te va?**

Sacó el cigarrillo de su boca y se alejó de todos; Annie rodó la mirada y dijo **–Candy** – Usó el diminutivo que solamente mi familia y amigos empleaba en mí **– se integrará a partir del lunes a nuestro colegio y no conoce a nadie, ¿podrían ustedes ser amables con ella?**

Tercera mentira, ¿Cómo diablos iba a pagar un colegio como el de estos niños ricos? **–Bienvenida, Candy, podrás contar con nosotros aunque ya somos universitarios**

 **-Ay! Pero nos encontramos con mucha frecuencia…**

Neil sonrió y se despidió de su hermana susurrándole algo al oído.

Eliza y Susana caminaron por delante de Annie y de mí **–Candy, puedes quedarte con la ropa** –Dijo con una sonrisa

 **-Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo**

 **-Tómalo como un regalo**

 **-Gracias. Bueno chicas, muchas gracias pero creo que ahora sí es necesario que me retire.**

 **-Candy, ¿En verdad no estudiarás?**

 **-Soy una persona pobre que emigra en busca de oportunidades, necesito trabajar y apoyar a mi familia.**

 **-No nos dejarás como mentirosas, ¿Verdad?**

 **-Yo no pedí que mintieran por mí**

 **-¿A caso no te diste cuenta de la mirada de Terry? Es un amor** –Suspiraron al mismo tiempo

 **-No sé quién es Terry**

 **-Por Dios… mira, si hablamos con nuestras madres para que te apoyen, estoy segura que mi madre querrá que friegues los pisos de la casa, la madre de Eliza querrá que atiendas cualquier cosa relacionada al servicio de su casa y la madre de Annie, uff! Esa te querrá lejos de su hija; en cambio si hablamos con el padre de Eliza él puede pagar tus estudios en el mismo colegio al que vamos nosotras**

 **-¿Y por qué lo haría?**

 **-Porque no existe nada que su padre le niegue a su** ** _princesa_**

 **-Les agradezco su preocupación, pero no es cuestión de estudios, sino de todo lo demás, yo no tengo dinero, no tengo ropa como la que ustedes usan, no es mi mundo**

 **-¿Es por eso? No te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos de ti, solamente queremos algo a cambio**

Ya sabía que nada en esta vida era gratis, pero como un día me dijo mi madre "toma todo lo que venga a ti sin pedirlo" **-¿De qué se trata?**

 **-Queremos que enamores a Terrence Grandechester, queremos que él se sienta humillado así como nos ha humillado a nosotras**

 **-No, gracias. No puedo hacer eso**

 **-No tienes que tomar una decisión ahora, piénsalo y nos dices mañana**

 **-¿Mañana? ¿Cómo pretenden que** ** _mañana_** **les dé una respuesta? Ni yo misma sé que me deparará el día de mañana**

Annie tomó mi mano **–Candy, nadie ha logrado que Terrence se enamore perdidamente, él nos ha humillado a nosotras y creemos que sería bueno darle un escarmiento**

 **-¿Y por qué yo?**

 **-¿A caso no miraste la forma en la que te vio?**

 **-No, no logro identificar quién es él**

 **\- El de ojos azules y cabello castaño**

 **-El que apagó su cigarrillo y se marchó**

 **-Ah! -** Terrence era bien parecido, pero no me concierne a mí lo que pase o no en su vida

* * *

Gracias por leer, deseo que sea de su agrado.

También les agradezco que me hagan saber sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

La noche era fría y yo no me había quitado la ropa primaveral que mis _primas_ me habían obsequiado.

Me comía las uñas nerviosamente mientras esperaba que mi padre o mis hermanos volvieran. Las personas poco a poco dejaban de transitar volviendo así el panorama en una calle desierta **\- ¡Papá! Creí que me habías dejado**

 **-Hija, jamás pienses eso, regresaría de la misma muerte para estar contigo**

 **-Te amo, papá…**

 **-¿Tus hermanos?**

 **-No sé, he estado aquí desde antes de las siete**

 **-Vaya! ¿Qué tal tu día?**

 **-Raro, conocí a unas chicas de mi edad y me regalaron esta ropa**

 **-Eso sí es raro, ¿Ya ves? vivir aquí no es tan malo**

 **-Me invitaron a estudiar en su colegio, pero ellas son niñas con suficiente solvencia económica**

 **-Un día, hija, retomarás tus estudios**

 **-Eso ya no importa, papá, lo importante es encontrar a donde pasar la noche y salir adelante**

 **-En eso tienes razón, esperaremos a tus hermanos para estar juntos**

 **-Papá ¿A quién le vendiste las propiedades que teníamos?**

 **-A un señor muy rico, un tal Graum Granwester, no lo recuerdo bien porque me finiquitó la propiedad a través de su abogado…** \- No lo recuerdo bien… los dos dejamos de prestar importancia a mi pregunta para ver las figuras de mis hermanos caminar hacia nosotros **–Parece que tus hermanos ya vienen**

 **-Sí, agradezco al cielo, tenía temor que les pasara algo**

 **-¿Cómo les fue?** –Les preguntó papá

 **-Más o menos bien, no conseguimos trabajo pero conseguimos un par de dólares, al menos para comprar algo para la cena ¿Y ustedes?**

 **-Con trabajo logré juntar 40 dólares por ayudar a descargar un camión**

 **-¿Alguien sabe en donde pasaremos la noche? Estoy cansado –** preguntó Stear

 **-Conseguí 200 dólares –** Mi padre me miró y vio la ropa que llevaba puesta y adiviné sus pensamientos así como los de mis hermanos **–Les aseguro que no es de la forma en la que están pensando; en verdad, conocí a unas chicas que me dieron esta ropa y este dinero**

 **-¿Y por qué te darían tanto?** -Preguntó Archie curiosamente

¿Cómo les diría que ellas deseaban que quisieran que enamorara a Terrence Grandchester? **–No quiero que caigas en cosas bajas, hija**

 **-No, papá. Pero no pensemos en eso sino que con este dinero podemos pagar el alquiler de un lugar en el que pasemos la noche y mañana podamos buscar algo mejor ¿No?**

Cenamos riquísimo, siempre la compañía de papá y el buen humor de mis hermanos hacían amena la hora de sentarnos a la mesa. Nadie decía nada de mamá ni el dolor que causaba su ausencia.

Dormí plácidamente. Papá prefirió el sofá y mis hermanos compartirían una cama.

Al siguiente día era domingo y papá nos pidió estar a tiempo para ir a la iglesia. No dejaríamos nuestro credo aunque las cosas que nos acontecían no las podíamos comprender.

Dios es bueno! No hay duda de ello.

Mientras sacaba unas monedas para la charola de las ofrendas, conocí a una mujer y su joven _hijo_ , tal vez de la edad de Archie o Stear quienes eran mayores que yo por tres y cuatro años respectivamente **-¡Qué hermosa sonrisa!** –Dijo la anciana al terminar el servicio y cuando le pregunté si podía emplearme en el servicio doméstico de su hogar.

 **-Gracias**

 **-Soy Elroy Andrew.**

 **-Candice Andry, es un gusto conocerla**

 **-¿Eres nueva en esta colonia?**

 **-En realidad llegamos ayer de Europa y venimos a dar gracias a Dios por su cuidado y a rogarle que nos dé su bendición en este país del cual desconocemos todo**

 **-¿Tienen familia aquí?**

 **-No, mi padre y hermanos estamos buscando trabajo y un lugar en el cual podamos vivir**

 **-¿A qué se dedican tu padre y hermanos?** – preguntó el _hijo_ de Elroy y yo me embobé en su sonrisa, cabello y ojos

 **-Papá cultivaba la tierra y nosotros alternábamos nuestros estudios con ayudarle; el deseo de papá era que culmináramos una profesión.**

 **-Hijo, ¿Podemos invitarles a comer en casa?**

 **-Sería un honor mamá. Vengan a casa con nosotros.**

Al llegar a su casa, una enorme y hermosa Mansión me sentí pequeñita. **–Le ayudaré a preparar los alimentos** –Dije entusiasmada

 **-Nada de eso, son nuestros invitados** – Papá se sintió fuera de lugar por nuestra ropa, aunque habíamos elegido de lo mejor que teníamos y habíamos llevado consigo.

Acomodé mi servilleta y rezamos por los alimentos… Después de un rato parecía que nos conocíamos de mucho tiempo **–Dígame, William, ¿A qué se dedicaba en Inglaterra?**

 **-Tenía un proyecto de cultivo autosustentable pero cayeron nevadas a destiempo y arruinó la siembra**

 **-Es probable que tengamos un proyecto para usted y su familia**

 **-¿De qué se trata?** – Preguntó mi padre con mucho interés

- **Tenemos unos cuantos acres muy cerca y no tenemos quien pueda ayudarnos con un proyecto que haga rendir la tierra, como parte del pago le daremos vivienda y alimentos**

 **-¿Podemos ver la propiedad?**

 **-Claro, es la parte posterior de esta casa, como puede ver, casi vivimos fuera de la ciudad**

 **-Me parece bien ¿Han pensado en cultivar algo en especial?**

No podía creer que las cosas nos estuvieran saliendo bien y de maravilla. Elroy explicó que lo hacía con todo el corazón ya que cuando su familia fue migrante, al llegar a este país, le tendieron la mano.

 **-Albert es el profesor en el colegio San Pablo** – Guíe mi mirada mientras Elroy inflaba su pecho orgullosa al hablar de su nieto, ella le decía hijo de cariño **–Él te puede ayudar con asesorías**

Albert y yo nos sonreímos.

Papá se dio cuenta y pensó en rechazar la oportunidad **–Un día tendré que casarme, papá y no significa que dejaré de ser tu hija** –Le dije en cuanto regresamos a la pensión.

 **-Lo sé, Candy, pero no quiero que por brindarnos la oportunidad de trabajar piensen cobrarse** ** _el favor_**

 **-No tienes por qué hacerlo sonar tan horrible…** \- Le sonreí a papá y le di un abrazo **–No sabemos si él tiene novia, esposa, además, no es** ** _más_** **grande que yo, podría tener la edad de alguno de mis hermanos; anda papito, acepta la oportunidad que nos dan. Tan solo por el techo y la comida, además te pagarán**

 **-Candy tiene razón, papá. Trabajaremos todos juntos y saldremos adelante**

Papá se animó con las propuestas de mis hermanos en este país y se emocionó con la posibilidad de laborar en lo que más le gusta y apasiona **–Está bien, pero tú señorita deberás estudiar**

 **-Pero me dejarás hacerles de comer y lavarles la ropa**

Elroy se convirtió en una especie de _Ada Madrina_ y Albert parecía un _príncipe._

Nos enseñaron la casita que ocuparíamos; mi padre y hermanos inmediatamente acondicionaron un lugar que sería mi recámara.

Todos madrugamos al día siguiente. Estábamos emocionados.

Preparé algo rico para desayunar. Aún estábamos a la mesa cuando llamaron a la puerta **–Buen día, Albert ¿Se le ofrece algo?**

 **-Buen día, William, vengo a rogarle la oportunidad para que Candice pueda integrarse a la educación preparatoria y no pierda la oportunidad de graduarse… realicé un par de llamadas ayer y he mencionado que es mi sobrina y le darán la oportunidad de estudiar** – Papá me miró y yo quería brincar de alegría pero no sabía si papá accedería o no

 **-Le agradezco, Albert, pero son muchos los beneficios que estamos recibiendo de su parte**

 **-No se oponga, sé que si los casos estuvieran invertidos, ustedes harían lo mismo con nosotros** \- ¡!Por Dios! Me encanta su sonrisa y lo bien que le asientan las gafas

 **\- En eso, sí tienes la razón** –Me miró y con un movimiento de su cabeza me dio a entender su resolución. Dejé mi desayuno a medio terminar y corrí a mi habitación, me puse unos jeans y un cardigan azul, me lavé los dientes y pellizqué un poco mis mejillas para darles color.

En un bolso de tela eché mis documentos personales y un cuaderno así como mis emociones y mis montones de sueños **–Estoy lista**

No sé si caímos en manos de buenas personas o si la gracia estaba a nuestro favor, pero estaba feliz y me prometía dar lo mejor de mí en mis notas, de cuidar mi comportamiento y conducta, así como nunca, nunca defraudar a Albert **-¿En qué grado desertaste?**

 **-Solicité mis documentos una semana antes de partir hacia aquí, bien podría decir que me faltaría culminar este semestre**

 **-¿Y qué tal tus notas?**

 **-Buen promedio y mención honorífica mis grados anteriores**

 **-Eso es bueno, te ayudará mucho**

 **-Albert ¿Cómo se supone que pagaré esto?** –Pregunté sinceramente, tal vez papá sí tenía razón, la duda tocaba a la puerta de mi razonamiento

- **Sé que a ti y a tu familia se les hace increíble nuestra ayuda. Mi bisabuelo sufrió mucho al llegar a este lugar y cuando conoció a mi bisabuela las cosas comenzaron a ser mejores, aunque seguían siendo ilegales; mi abuelo sufrió discriminación e ingresó a trabajar en un campo, en la pizca de jitomate y otras hortalizas, se enamoró de mi abuela Elroy y se casaron a escondidas, el padre de Elroy era el dueño de los acres que ahora tu padre nos ayudará a cultivar; cuando mi padre nació las familias se unieron más y ayudaron a los trabajadores a legalizarse en este país… por esa razón, Candice, es que no nos negamos en ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan.**

 **-Es muy bueno de su parte. Nosotros no ingresamos de manera** ** _ilegal_** **aunque tenemos un permiso de manera temporal… Albert ¿Qué hay de tus padres?**

 **-Mis padres murieron cuando yo cumplí 20, un año antes de egresar de la Universidad**

 **-Eso pasó hace poco ¿No?**

Rió **-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?**

 **-No sé, unos 22 o 23** – Mentí un poco, yo creí que tal vez tiene la edad de alguno de mis hermanos

- **Me halaga que creas que soy más joven, en realidad tengo 26 años, y trabajo en el colegio San Pablo, no puedo decir que gracias a mi edad, sino a que ahí tuve la oportunidad de prestar mis servicios mientras culminaba la universidad.** – No sentí decepción por su edad, pero pensé que diez años no era mucha diferencia en edad, posiblemente existirían etapas en nuestra vida que yo podría decir que ya era _viejo_ pero otras en donde nos complementaríamos perfectamente. Mi mente viaja imaginando que tal vez, en caso de que él se fijara en mí como mujer, cuando yo cumpliera los treinta él estaría pisando los cuarenta, pero cuando yo tuviera cincuenta y él sesenta nos veríamos como una hermosa pareja… no sé.. él no ha dado señales de que yo pueda agradarle como novia… eso sí me emociona

- **¿Cómo es el colegio San Pablo?**

 **-Ya lo conocerás, pero puedo adelantarte que es uno de los pocos que cuenta con colegio y Universidad, ambos campus están en el mismo terreno únicamente divididos por las áreas deportivas**

 **-Sí es raro, bueno, en Londres la mayoría de universidades son apartes del colegio y los colegios algunos imparten desde primer grado**

 **-Aquí es similar, por eso te mencioné que es uno entre pocos con esa cualidad.**

 **-¿Portan uniforme?**

 **-No, la ropa que deseen traer está bien**

 **-Allá, yo sí portaba uniforme**

 **-Cada lugar tiene sus propias reglas**

 **-Sí… Albert deseo que te sientas orgulloso de mí, siempre**

Me regaló una sonrisa, que para ahora, era mi favorita **– He dicho que eres mi sobrina y así deseo que nos miren siempre** – Por ahora, pensé, pero sé que puedo conquistar tu corazón, me prometí.

Sentía nervios al caminar por los pasillos. Nos dirigimos a la rectoría en donde me aguardaba el decano y rector para entrevistarme.

Después de definir mis metas de vida, escribir un ensayo acerca de las oportunidades y comprometerme a dar lo mejor de mí, me asignaron un grupo y un horario **-¿Cuándo es que debo cubrir las colegiaturas?**

 **-Candice, su caso es especial** –Respondió amablemente el Decano quien me guiaba por los pasillos del colegio y me enseñaba las oficinas principales.

 **-En verdad, estoy agradecida con todos en este lugar.**

 **-Aprovéchelo y esperaré su invitación cuando gradúe de la universidad. ¿Cuál es su primer clase?**

 **-El horario indica Filosofía**

 **-Es por acá…** \- Paramos frente a un salón y llamamos a la puerta.

Tenía pequeños sentimientos encontrados. Este lugar revelaba mucho de la condición económica de quienes la integraban tanto administrativos como estudiantes

 **-Tome asiento** – Dijo el profesor. Al dirigirme a mi lugar muchos pares de ojos me siguieron pero le sonreí a tres ya conocidos.

El timbre indicador de cambio de clases se hizo eterno pero al sonar, Annie, Eliza y Susana se acercaron a mí con una gran sonrisa.

Les conté cómo Albert consiguió esta oportunidad para mí **– Es una agradable noticia… Eli, no sé qué pienses pero Candy necesitará nuestra ayuda**

 **-No, no necesito más de lo que hicieron el sábado por mí**

 **-Sí, necesitarás vestirte como nosotras y un cuaderno de apuntes querida, es del siglo pasado**

 **-En casa tengo una portátil que ya no uso, te la regalaré y podemos escoger de la ropa que he sacado lo que mejor te guste y quede, no te ofendas querida, es ropa que usaba hasta hace un mes**

 **-Amigas, no sé qué decir**

 **-Di que sí** – Mencionó Susana, **\- En casa también tengo cosas que te pueden servir.** –Miró a las otras dos y sonrió **– Esto me emociona**

A la hora del descanso me ayudaron a encontrar a Albert, él se alegró por la razón de tener nuevas amigas **–Eli me llevará a casa**

 **-¿Puedo confiar en usted, señorita Leagan?** –Dijo levantando su ceja

 **-Puede, señor Andrew, sabe que ya no me meto en líos** **–** Contestó sonriente y con coquetería. Yo sonreí pero sentí ese aguijoneo de celos

- **Está bien**

No pensaba en que Albert debía cubrir cada una de mis necesidades, tampoco creía que mis amigas debían cubrir y satisfacerlas… entonces ¿Qué debía hacer?

 **-Este se te ve increíble, el color resalta en tu tono pálido de piel**

 **-Y este tus ojos**

 **-¿Por qué ya no usas nada de esto? Es ropa en buen estado**

 **-Porque mamá renueva mi guardarropa cada mes y esa ropa la lleva a su fundación para las personas que lo necesiten**

 **-¿Te dirá algo si no lleva este mes?**

 **-Umm, yo considero que no, como puedes ver hay mucha ropa sin usarse, en realidad casi siempre yo compro lo que me quiero poner, así que si mamá quiere regalar la que ella me escoge, por mí está bien**

¿Cuánto podría cambiar la moda en un mes? Casi nada, mejor dicho, nada…

 **-Llama a tu padre y dile que llegarás un poco tarde, que te quedarás con nosotras un rato.**

 **-No puedo**

 **-¿Es gruñón?**

 **-No, pero no tenemos línea telefónica y se preocupará si demoro**

Susana rodó los ojos **–Bueno, entonces veamos un poco nuestros perfiles sociales y luego te llevaré a tu casa**

No podía exigirles nada, cada cosa que aceptaba de ellas me comprometía más a ser leal a lo que me pidieran **–Está bien**

Las tres sacaron unos dispositivos más delgados que mi cuaderno de notas, con sólo pasarles el dedo índice por la pantalla revelaba todo lo que ellas deseaban **– Mira esta, creo que la subiré, me veo bien ¿No?**

 **-¿Eres tú?** –Miré la foto de Susana con un mini traje de baño de dos piezas y unas gafas oscuras

 **-Sí, la tomé ayer en la fiesta que dio Neil… mira** – Señaló con sus dedos pulgar e índice y agrandó la imagen **– Aquí está Terrence… su abdomen me derrite** –Dijo soltando todo su cuerpo en la cama de Eliza **– Deseo tocarlo mientras me hace suya**

Annie y Eliza rieron y le aventaron almohadas **– Yo no me entretendré en su abdomen, sus glúteos son perfectos** –Dijo Annie

 **-¿Quién puede pensar en qué es perfecto? Tan sólo con que te haga suya, sentirlo entre tus piernas y ah!** \- Dijo con voz sexy Eliza

Las tres me miraron al mismo tiempo **–Yo no lo deseo, sí es atractivo, pero no tanto para que él sea el primer hombre en mi vida**

- **¿Eres virgen?** – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo

- **Sí, nunca he estado con alguien** – Me relajé – **Deseo a alguien como el _señor Andrew_ hacerme su mujer**\- me tiré boca arriba en la cama – **Que sus labios recorran cada parte de mi piel** – sostuve mis senos y metí una mano en mi intimidad, pero con la ropa puesta **– Que me haga sentir mujer**

Annie se acostó encima de mí y me dio un beso en el cuello con su lengua y yo la aventé **\- ¿Qué te pasa?**

Las tres rieron **–No te enojes, pero es que estabas deseosa** – rieron en alto **– Pero no creas que somos ese tipo de mujeres, al igual que tú deseamos sentir a un hombre aquí** – Metió sus dos manos en sus bragas

 **-Vamos, Candy… míralo, ¿No te imaginas sus labios succionando tus pezones erguidos?** –Dijo Susana mostrando otra fotografía en la que aparecía Terrence

 **-Ya no hablemos más de estos temas… haremos cosas que nos harán sentir humilladas-** dije

 **-Annie ya mencionó que no nos gustan las mujeres pero sí nos gustan los hombres apasionados, pero a ti te gustan los mayores**

 **-Sí, quiero que alguien con experiencia me guíe y no ser la experiencia de alguien**

 **-Uyyyy ¡!** –Rieron

 **-Toma, Candy** – Eliza sacó de un cajón del mueble cerca de su cama **– Ya no la ocupo, te será útil**

 **-No puedo aceptarla**

 **-Los profesores no aceptan trabajos impresos, todo es a través del blog de la escuela. Ingresas tu contraseña, ubicas el foro semanal de la asignatura y cargas el documento. Es la única forma en la que entregamos deberes**

 **-¿En verdad?**

 **-Sí… ¿No sabes cómo hacerle?**

 **-No** –Miré a Annie quien se restregaba en las manos una loción anticéptica, abrió el computador, tecleó algunas cosas y de pronto vi, en la pantalla, lo que ella dijo que es el portal de las asignaturas

 **-Es fácil** –Me explicó un poco **– Dale "click" aquí y ahora aquí** –Señaló con su dedo

 **-Necesitarás red para poder ingresar**

 **-¿Red?**

 **-Ajá… ¿No cuentas con red en tu casa?**

 **-No**

 **-Bueno eso no es problema, vamos pues y pasaremos a comprar un dispositivo recargable**

El vendedor me explicó cómo usar y recargar el dispositivo.

Tenía miedo que papá pensara todo lo negativo hacia mí **–Esta me la prestó mi amiga en lo que yo ahorro para adquirir una y la ropa me la dio la mamá de mi otra amiga**

 **-No te quiero en problemas, Candy**

 **-Papá, te estoy diciendo la verdad, los profesores no aceptan tareas impresas, menos hechas a mano, ya sabes, por el asunto del planeta y los árboles**

 **-Si me estás diciendo la verdad te creeré, pero, por lo que más quieras, no te metas en problemas, nuestra situación en este país nos restringe mucho y no podemos dar una mala impresión a la familia Andrew que nos ha brindado esta valiosa oportunidad**

 **-Papito** – Besé su sien **– Te prometo que estoy diciendo la verdad.**

Elroy me permitió hacer mis deberes en su biblioteca, como no sabía usar la portátil preferí hacer mis investigaciones en la forma que yo aprendí. Tomé mi cuaderno de notas y escribí interminables líneas de la investigación que me dejaron **–Creo que era más fácil que lo escribieras aquí desde el principio**

 **-Stear, no me acostumbro, mira, tengo que cuidar que el cursor no cambie de lugar, creo que por eso Eli dejó de usarla**

 **-Eres una tonta** – Dijo Archie con buen humor **–Cada vez que pasas el dedo pulgar cerca de aquí** – Mostró la parte media inferior de la portátil **– mueves el cursor, procura mantener los dedos apartados de aquí**

Reímos por mi ignorancia y mis hermanos me ayudaron a transcribir todo **– Este dispositivo tiene señal, creo que será suficiente para enviar mi documento**

 **-Yo te ayudo**

Las dos siguientes semanas papá me pidió, encarecidamente, que no fuera a otro lugar después del colegio así que me sujeté a los horarios de Albert y cuando él tuvo cosas que hacer Annie me acercó un poco así que pude llegar por mi propio pie.

Cada día usaba con más familiaridad la portátil y no demoraba mucho en transcribir y en escribir, aunque en algunas clases prefería mi cuaderno de notas **– ¿Viste la foto que subió Anthonie en su perfil?**

 **-Sí, está increíblemente apuesto, le sienta bien ponerse el uniforme de futbol, se ve tan varonil**

 **-Opino que Terrence se ve mejor**

 **-¿De qué hablan?**

 **-De las fotos que los chicos subieron a la web**

 **-Candy no tiene perfil, Eliza** –Dijo Susana con fastidio y luego sonrió **–Hagámosle uno**

Nombre, edad, procedencia, fecha de nacimiento, música favorita… **-¿Es necesario mencionar todo? Parece como un diario pero en lugar de ser personal parece público**

 **-De eso se trata, que todos sepan de ti y cuanto más es mejor**

 **-No estoy segura**

 **-Agrégame, Annie** – Dijo Eliza y Annie pulsó algunas cosas y los móviles de las tres sonaron

Albert ingresó la contraseña de su router y me permitía tener ingreso a la web mientras estudiaba en su biblioteca, cuando llegaba a casa, por un pequeño rato, usaba el dispositivo.

Abría el perfil que me hicieron mis amigas y no tenía tantos amigos como ellas, la gran mayoría de las _notificaciones_ se trataban de ellas.

Me puse a c _uriosear_ hasta llegar a Terrence, la foto principal de su perfil era un campo de futbol americano, unas zapatillas deportivas y un casco.

Revelaba poco de él, nada de su familia, de su relación sentimental no se decía nada… le pulsé donde indicaba "enviar solicitud de amistad" y mi corazón latía emocionado ante mi diablura, estaba a punto de pulsar la "X" para salir de mi sesión cuando un "globito de texto" me hizo saber "Terry G-B aceptó tu solicitud"


	3. Chapter 3

Me levanté más temprano que los días pasados. Albert tenía una pequeña reunión de profesores antes de iniciar las clases de primera hora.

Me dirigí a mi salón y los pasillos se veían solos, no puedo creer que en tan solo quince minutos esto parecerá un parque de diversiones o una plaza.

Poco a poco mis compañeros ingresaban a nuestro salón de clases; de nuestro grupo de amigas Annie fue la segunda en ingresar y al verme sonrió pícaramente, dejó sus pertenencias en su asiento y se dirigió hacia mí **– Ya sabemos que Terry y tú son** ** _amigos_**

 **-¿Amigos?** – pregunté con cierta ingenuidad y juntando las cejas en muestra de "estás loca"

- **Sí, no hagas como que no sabes a lo que me refiero** – Se sentó en una silla vacía, Susana ingresó y sin dejar sus cosas en su asiento se dirigió conmigo

 **-Dime, ¿Qué te comenta Terry de nosotras?**

 **-No entiendo a qué se están refiriendo, Terrence y yo no somos amigos y no platicamos para nada**

 **-Wow! –** Dijo Eliza, repetidas veces **– Creímos que no lo harías**

 **-A ver, no estoy comprendiendo qué tratan de decirme** **–** Me incorporé ya que casi estaba sentada con la espalda

 **-No lo niegues** – Annie rodó los ojos y parpadeó rápidamente – **Vimos que Terry y tú ya son amigos**

 **-Pero ¿En dónde nos vieron? O ¿Cómo?**

 **-En tu perfil**

 **-Ah! ¿Y cómo es que ustedes saben eso?**

 **-Porque nos notificó…** **-** Dijo Susana con exasperación **– Ya! Dinos ¿De qué hablaron?**

 **-De nada, solamente aceptó la solicitud que le envié. No he platicado con él…**

 **-Corres con suerte. Eliza y Susana le enviaron "invitación" pero no las aceptó y a mí me eliminó** – Dijo Annie con un mohín en los labios, que inmediatamente cambió por una sonrisa **– Pero ahora lo que sigue es que le hables bien de nosotras.**

 **-¿Cómo le voy a hablar? Tal vez no me quiera contestar**

El profesor ingresó y nos tuvimos que separar.

Mi prioridad era culminar mis estudios y aspirar a una buena universidad así que me concentré en los conceptos que el profesor proyectaba en la pantalla, hacía notas a un lado tratando de captar lo más posible e importante.

La segunda y tercera hora mis amigas no ingresaron a clases, me rogaron acompañarles a la cafetería, como es lógico, tuve que rechazar su invitación

Les busqué por todos lados a la hora del descanso pero no tuve éxito.

Hice mi camino hacia el W.C.

Alisaba un poco mi cabello cuando una chica con gafas me sacó de mis pensamientos **– Hola, Candice**

La miré en el reflejo del espejo **– Hola** – Respondí por respeto

 **-Estoy segura que no me conoces, así como tampoco conoces a la mayoría de nuestro grupo. Soy Patricia O´Brien y ocupo mi lugar dos filas atrás tuyo.**

 **-Lo siento, no fue mi intención ser descortés**

 **-No te preocupes, de** ** _ustedes_** **es lo menos que se puedes esperar**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?** –Mencioné con enfado y en tono de reclamo

 **-No tienes por qué exaltarte, pudiste relacionarte con otras personas, pero tuviste que caer en sus garras**

 **\- No te voy a permitir que te expreses así de ellas, hablar de ellas es como si hablaras de mí**

 **-Siento mucho si te ofendí, pero aun estás a tiempo de cambiar de amistades. Conozco a Susana y Eliza desde segundo grado y te herirán**

 **-Ya veo, te sientes celosa**

 **-No. No tengo el mínimo interés de ser parte de su grupo de** ** _perras_**

 **-Oye! No te estoy ofendiendo para que me ofendas y si no tienes nada mejor que decir ¿Por qué no cierras la boca? –** Dije en alto

 **-Te acordarás de mí cuando te traicionen, pero para cuando eso pase ya habrás perdido cualquier oportunidad de tener otros amigos**

 **-No me importa tener otros amigos, con ellas estoy bien**

 **-¿Saben tus padres que tus amigas son consideradas como las pesadas del colegio? La reputación de ellas no te ayudará en mucho con los chicos y menos cuando alguien te interese de verdad**

Le sonreí mordazmente y le dejé sola.

No tenía tiempo de meditar en sus palabras, en realidad nunca en mi vida había tenido amigas interesantes como Eli, Susy y Annie.

En la campiña tenía dos amigas y casi siempre hablábamos de siembras, temporales, futuros esposos, rectas de comida, en cambio con estas chicas hablábamos de moda, de viajes, aprendía muchas cosas de ellas y de los intereses de una chica de mi edad.

Me encanta su ropa, el maquillaje y cada una tiene un sueño diferente pero juran no separarse nunca.

 **-¿En dónde estaban?**

 **-Fuimos a ver el entrenamiento de los chicos**

 **-¿Por qué no me dijeron?**

 **-Sí te dijimos pero preferiste quedarte** – Comprendí por qué no se presentaron a clases

 **-Bien ¿Y qué tal?**

 **-Ya sabes lo que opinamos de Terry y Anthonie, pero es en vano porque tú no ves lo mismo que nosotras**

 **-Candy, ¿podemos ir a tu casa hoy?**

 **-Por mí, encantada, pero mi casa no tiene los lujos que las casas de ustedes, y mi habitación es rústica**

 **-Perfecto, al salir de clases iremos a tu casa**

Le avisé a Albert y él dijo que podía recibirlas en su sala y en su biblioteca **–No, prefiero que me conozcan tal cual soy, ellas saben que no tenemos recursos y así me aceptan**

 **-Me da gusto que tengas amigas**

 **-Albert ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?**

Soltó el bolígrafo con el que estaba haciendo algunos apuntes y me miró. Amé el momento en el que retiró las gafas de sus ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz. Quise retirar su silla de su escritorio y sentarme en sus piernas y besarlo hasta cansarme **–Sí, ¿necesitas algo?**

Sí, necesito saber si hay alguien en tu vida, ¿Lo dije en voz alta o lo pensé? **-¿Cuál es tu opinión en cuanto a mi amigas?**

Se rascó el huesito que une la mano con el brazo mientras pensaba su respuesta **–Marlow y Leagan tienen inquietudes como cualquier chica de su edad, expresan al por mayor su irresponsabilidad y ven la vida como muchos quisieran verla, libre de preocupaciones y temores, son risueñas y espontáneas; Annie intenta seguir sus pasos y no anda nada perdida en cuanto a ser como las otras dos. Lo que puede ser rescatable en ellas son dos cosas, la primera es que las tres tienen aspiraciones y las mejores notas del colegio, por increíble que parezca; y la segunda es que muy pronto madurarán y los comentarios mordaces a su alrededor, desaparecerán.**

 **-Yo me siento cómoda con ellas, son divertidas**

 **-Son tres chicas, a las que, la opinión de los demás no les interesa para ser felices…**

Camino a casa paramos en un lugar para comer, como ya casi era costumbre de ellas, pagaban mis facturas sin mencionar nada, el poco dinero que papá me daba para la escuela lo guardaba para emergencias así como lo que me había sobrado del dinero que me dio Annie cuando nos conocimos.

Al llegar a casa, miraron de arriba hacia abajo y a los lados. Dejaron sus cosas sobre un sofá que Elroy nos dio y sonrieron.

 **-Trae la portátil y hagamos los deberes para tener la tarde libre**

 **-¿Haremos deberes?**

 **-Sí, mi madre sabe que vinimos a tu casa para hacer los deberes, si me ve haciéndolos en casa se disgustará y no me gusta provocar tensiones en mis padres**

 **-No creí que fueras así**

 **-Querida, para hacer las cosas siempre hay que saberlas hacer** – Las tres rieron

Estudiar con ellas era fantástico, sabían muchas cosas y nos dividimos los deberes. Al finalizarlos compartíamos nuestras respuestas y así era más rápido

 **-¿Aquí es a dónde sueñas que el señor Andrews te hace su mujer?** –Eliza pasó un dedo por mi cama

 **-Basta, Eliza, su padre te puede escuchar** –Le reprendió Susana

 **-¿Qué?!** –Eliza me miró **– ¿Tu padre no sabe que te gusta el señor Andrews?**

 **-No, no lo sabe. Papá no se opone a que yo pueda tener a alguien en mi vida pero no le he mencionado nada de nadie**

 **-¿Quién es la mujer del retrato?**

 **-Es mi madre, se llamaba Rosse Marie White**

 **-¿Está muerta?**

 **-Annie, hay formas de preguntar**

 **-Sí, mamá murió un poco antes de que nos viniéramos a vivir aquí**

 **-¿De qué murió?** – De infidelidad y traición, pensé con resentimiento, era más fácil pensar en mi madre muerta que con otro hombre u otra familia

 **\- De un infarto, de pronto su corazón dejó de latir** – Solo un corazón inerte o de piedra no sentiría abandonar a su familia, es verdad no éramos unos pequeños que dependíamos de ella, pero éramos sus hijos, su esposo… su familia

 **-Lo sentimos mucho… para quitar un poco tu dolor vamos de compras**

 **-Saben que no tengo dinero, mejor quedémonos otro rato aquí**

 **-Candy, no te preocupes, podemos compartir contigo, siempre es un gusto hacerlo**

 **-Te lo agradezco, Annie, pero en verdad, prefiero quedarme**

Insistieron tanto pero no lograron convencerme, hicimos cosas de chicas así como contarnos secretos y sueños.

Preparé la cena con la ayuda de las tres y ellas encantadas de aprender. **–él es mi hermano Archie** – Mi hermano había regresado a casa un poco antes que papá y Stear, estaba bronceado y portaba la camiseta sin mangas ajustada a su cuerpo definido por el trabajo y ejercicio, el excedente de su cabello lo tenía en una goma con unos gajos de su pelo sueltos por los extremos.

 **-Hola, perdón Candy, no creí que tenías visitas, me asearé afuera** –Eliza _cerró la boca_ de Annie por el mentón

 **-Entrarán moscas, querida**

 **-Candy, tu hermano está… divino**

 **-Lo sé** – Dije con orgullo, era verdad, mis hermanos eran como mi madre en lo físico, sus rasgos definidos y bien parecidos, yo me parecía a papá hasta en el cabello rebelde

 **-¿Tiene novia?**

 **-No, no tiene** **–** Les mostré el cuchillo que tenía cerca **– Y que nadie lo intente** – Reímos.

Papá y Stear, se encontraron a Archie en la pila de agua y se asearon antes de ingresar a la casa por respeto a mis amigas

Papá era jovial y no era de edad avanzada, ya que se casó con mi madre cuando ella era menor que yo por un año y él tenía un año más que yo. Los tres tenían sus cuerpos curtidos por el trabajo y los músculos definidos, Stear tenía el cabello ligeramente más oscuro que Archie, lo tenía húmedo y Eliza no apartaba los ojos de él. Tuve que competir con Susana por la atención a mi padre ya que ella fue más atenta de lo que debía ser.

Mis hermanos se encargaron de recoger la mesa, bueno lo hicieron entre Stear y papá, Annie le pidió a Archie que le ayudara con _algo_ en su auto.

Después de dejar la casa limpia, me recosté en mi cama, tomé la portátil e ingresé en mi perfil. Susana y Eliza me habían mencionado en un comentario "como una nueva experiencia" que si no supiera lo que había pasado en la casa podría mal interpretar.

No tenía muchos amigos en mi perfil aunque tenía muchos amigos sugeridos por Eliza y otros más por Susana, en mi lista de chat tenía diez amigos, incluyendo a Eliza, Susana y Annie. De los diez solamente tres estaban marcados con un círculo verde indicando que estaban disponibles.

 **-** ** _Hola, ya es tarde… duérmete_** _–_ Seguido por una carita sonriente. ¿Por qué diablos Terry me mandaba a dormir?

 **-¿? –** Mi respuesta

- **Vi a tus amigas en el entrenamiento, pero no a ti no te vi**

 **-Ah… no me gusta faltar a clases**

 **\- Bien** – Un _dedito arriba_

Se suponía que debía responder, pero no sabía qué **–Bien, me dormiré**

 **-¿Me dejarás hablando solo?** \- Puso una carita con los ojos entre abiertos

 **-Hey! Tú me mandaste a dormir, solo quiero ser obediente**

 **-Entonces, quédate conmigo un rato más**

 **-¿Cómo sé que es contigo y no con nadie más?**

 **-¿?**

 **-Sí, como sé que estoy hablando contigo y no eres alguien más**

 **-Ummm… mira, soy yo** – Me mandó una foto de sus ojos **–Seguido de un "ja ja ja"**

Sonreí y sentí _bonito_ que él haya tomado la iniciativa **–Umm… la única vez que te he visto no pude ver tus ojos por centrar mi vista en tu cigarrillo**

 **-Yo sí pude verte bien** – Una carita con un guiño

 **-¿Lo dices por la falda? ¿Estaba muy corta?**

 **-ja ja ja ja**

 **-¿Qué es gracioso?**

 **-ja ja ja ja, olvídalo**

 **-Dime**

 **-No**

 **-Por fa**

 **-Qué?**

 **-Dime**

 **-No**

 **-Me iré a dormir-** No podía creer que cambiara de opinión y tampoco sabía cómo ponía esas caritas

 **-Buenas noches**

 **-Bien, buenas noches**

-carita triste con una lágrima

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Me vas a dejar solo**

 **-Es tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para el colegio**

 **-Descansa, Candice**

 **-Oye**

 **-¿Qué pasó?**

 **-¿En verdad son tus ojos?**

 **-ja ja ja ja** -¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Qué risueño! **\- ¿Por?**

 **-Quiero saber**

 **-Sí, ¿No me crees?**

 **-No sé**

 **-Te mandaré una foto pero si tú me mandas _una_ tuya**

 **\- Ummm, no tengo fotos**

 **-Tómate una y me la mandas**

 **-No sé tomar fotos con esta _cosa_ y no tengo cámara**

 **-¡Vamos!**

 **-Solamente tengo la del perfil, esa me la tomó Susy, además estoy a punto de dormir…**

 **-Anda**

 **-En verdad no sé tomar fotos, no tengo móvil como el de mis amigas y tampoco cámara para fotos**

 **-¿En qué estás?**

 **-¿Cómo?**

 **-Sí, ¿Qué dispositivo estás usando ahora?**

- **Una** ** _Dell,_** **la portátil es una Dell**

 **\- En la parte superior está el lente de la cámara** … - Me dio instrucciones paso por paso y le tomé una foto a mi lengua y se la mandé

 **-ja ja ja ja … te pasaré una mía, pero por favor, te lo ruego, no se las muestres a tus amigas, será como un secreto entre tú y yo ¿Sí?**

 **-Ok, -** Dejé de respirar al ver la foto que me mandó, estaba recostado con la espalda en la cabecera de su cama con una mano atrás de su cabeza y sin playera, el cabello suelto y revuelto con una preciosa sonrisa y guiñando un ojo **– Ahora tu**

Me levanté y acomodé la portátil sobre la mesa de noche, recogí un poco mi cabello y sonreí al darle click

Esperé y tardó en mencionar algo. Dudé si hice lo correcto o no

 **-Eres hermosa, Candy** –Sentí mi corazón palpitar

 **-Gracias, tú también eres muy atractivo**

 **-Lo sé**

 **-Por Dios! ¡Qué humilde!** – Ironicé

- **Es verdad, es lo que dicen las mujeres de mí…**

 **-Ummmm**

 **-No lo tomes a mal, no quiero que tengas esa impresión de mí.**

 **-No he dicho nada más que ¡Qué humilde!**

 **-Mira, te diré un secreto y guárdalo en tu corazón ¿Vale?**

 **-Ok**

 **-No me gusta que las chicas tomen atrevimientos conmigo, yo deseo tener una relación sólida con una mujer que me cueste conquistar, no una relación con alguien que, emmm, se esté "ofreciendo" ¿Comprendes lo que estoy diciendo?**

 **-Sí, pero quiero que sepas que no me estoy "ofreciendo" contigo. Para mí eres "X"**

 **-Ouch… -** Carita Triste

 **-Terry, hoy me dijeron en el colegio que no supe escoger a mis amigas, que debería ser más sensata en relación a ello**

 **-No sé qué decirte, nadie escoge a su familia**

 **-No son mi familia, ese día que te vi por primera vez, también fue el día que les conocí**

 **-Ah! ¿Entonces no vienes de Europa?**

 **-Esa parte sí es verdad, unos días más y cumpliré un mes de estar en este bello lugar**

 **-Hay que celebrar!**

 **-ja ja ja –** Fue mi turno de reír **–Me dio gusto platicar contigo, descansa**

 **-Hasta mañana**


	4. Chapter 4

Bajé la tapa de la portátil y me metí bajo las cálidas y confortantes sábanas, deseaba cerrar mis ojos y dormir

La breve plática con Terry había movido en mi interior algo que no puedo explicar.

No es el tipo de personas que me atrae, sí es atractivo y mucho, pero mi corazón es de Albert, aunque creo que para él no existo como mujer. Creo que me ve como una pequeña hermana a la que debe cuidar…

¿Por qué Terry mencionó "eso" que ahora entre nosotros es un secreto? ¿Por qué me mandó su foto? Ni idea, tal vez eso lo hace con todas las chicas que se le "ofrecen"

No podía dormir, me revolvía en mi cama, me cubría con las mantas, me las quitaba, ponía y quitaba la almohada, pensaba en Albert y Terry se metía en mis pensamientos… Opté por levantarme y mirar en el cielo las millones de estrellas titilantes.

 **-¿A dónde vas?** – Me sorprendió papá.

Caminaba de puntas para no hacer ruido pero aún así me descubrió **-No puedo dormir, tomaré un poco de aire fresco**

 **-¿Quieres que te acompañe?**

 **-No es necesario, descansa**

 **-¿Te preocupa algo?**

 **-Papá, no puedo mentirte; ya casi un mes que estamos en este lugar y casi dos desde que mamá nos dejó**

 **-¿Le extrañas?** –Preguntó con cuidado

- **No lo sé, a veces pienso que si ella estuviera con nosotros tal estuviéramos en la Campiña, pero eso es una mera suposición**

 **-Tal vez** –La voz de papá estaba teñida de melancolía

 **-¿Tú la extrañas?**

 **-Mucho, hija, no he dejado de amarla**

 **-Pensar en ella, papá, llena mi mente de suposiciones, todo gira en torno a un "tal vez"**

 **-Lo sé, hija…** -Guardó silencio, sabía que no tenía respuestas en caso que mis preguntas fueran en aumento **– Ve a tomar aire, no te alejes**

Salí sin hacer mucho ruido y caminé bajo la luz de la luna.

Tal vez pasaban de las 2:00 a.m y podía reconocer que extrañaba a mi madre. Sí tenía mucha rabia en contra de ella, nada llenaba su vacío, su risa y sus consejos que a diferencia de los que me daba papá ella constantemente me decía que por la única persona que debía cuidar y satisfacer era a mí misma… **-Por eso nos dejaste, mamá… por ti, por tu maldito egoísmo** – Caminé hasta llegar a la verja principal y me senté en un banco de concreto.

Sumida en mis pensamientos no noté el momento en el que Albert se bajó de su auto y quitó las cadenas para aparcarlo dentro de la propiedad **-Jesús!, Candy ¡Me diste un susto!**

 **-Albert! No pensé que estarías aquí, lo siento…** -Me puse sobre mis pies e intenté hacer mi camino rumbo a la casa

Me detuvo por el brazo en un agarre tierno, rompí en llanto y lo abracé **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu padre se encuentra bien?**

 **-Sí, estamos bien… lo que pasa es que extraño a mi mamá** – Me abracé a él fuertemente

Respetó que no dijera más y se limitó a consolarme en silencio.

 **-Iré a casa, no quiero que papá se preocupe por mí** – Dolió en el corazón soltarlo pero dolió más que él lo hiciera sin intentar detenerme

Di dos pasos para alejarme y hacer mi camino a casa, volteé a mirarlo y él hizo lo mismo, regresé mis dos pasos en su dirección y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo.

Sentir su cuerpo, su latir, sus brazos rodeando mi esbelto cuerpo… todo era perfecto **–Si no fuera tan viejo para ti, te pediría que fueras mi novia** –Dijo tiernamente

Levanté mis ojos para mirarlo **– No eres** ** _viejo,_** **eres perfecto**

 **-Te acompañaré a tu casa**

Estiré mis brazos, zafándome de su abrazo, y envolví su rostro con mis manos. No necesitamos palabras para pedirlo, ya que los dos deseábamos lo mismo.

Bajó su rostro y yo me paré sobre mis puntas. Nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso, mi primer beso.

Nunca, nadie, me había besado. En la campiña era una niña diferente a la niña Americana en la que me he convertido. Si experimenté el revolotear de las mariposas en el estómago por un compañero del colegio pero no pasamos de darnos besos en las mejillas, besos en las manos y caminar sin que nos descubrieran, caminar juntos con los dedos entrelazados. Pero esto era diferente, nuestros labios se amoldaban a la perfección… no quería que terminara.

Tampoco permití que me acompañara a casa.

Luché con mis pensamientos… Papá se opondría, en caso de darse una relación, que Albert y yo estuviéramos juntos. Papá tenía muchos prejuicios por la educación que recibió y también se había cansado de decirnos que siempre debíamos hacer, ante todo, lo correcto.

Amar a Albert ¿Es incorrecto?

Salí media hora antes de la hora habitual, no tenía cara para mirarlo, besarlo a la luz de la luna fue maravilloso pero mirarlo bajo la luz del día es diferente

Fue un día en el que lo único que deseaba era estar entre mis sábanas bajo el cuidado de mamá, como cuando era pequeña. No podía mantener la atención en lo que explicaban los profesores y el tiempo de descanso demoró en llegar **–Vamos Candy, anda, acompáñanos**

 **-Me duele el estómago** –Mentí para que me dejaran un momento a solas

- **Todo el colegio estará presente, por eso suspendieron las clases**

 **-Prefiero irme a casa, creo que algo me hizo daño**

Sentía incertidumbre, creí que no esperarlo había sido la mejor decisión pero no verlo me estaba matando por dentro **–Candy ¿podemos hablar?**

Susana y yo coincidimos en nuestras miradas y levantó las cejas, tal vez se imaginaba o tal vez no **–Vamos chicas, Candy estará ocupada**

Las vi salir y sonreírle a Albert al pasar junto a él, él hizo lo mismo y esperó a que yo dejara el salón de clases.

Todo el colegio se aglomeraría en las gradas del estadio de futbol ya que la universidad recibiría al equipo de otra universidad en un juego amistoso y de preparación.

Se suponía que no cancelarían clases y que no se nos permitiría el ingreso ya que era una actividad de la universidad no del colegio.

 **-Te ayudaré con tus cosas**

 **-Muero de pena contigo –** Nos dirigimos hacia el estadio y nos sentamos en la cafetería del mismo

Estaba nerviosa que podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar…

 **-¿Te arrepientes?** – No estábamos cerca uno del otro, la mesa cuadrada nos separaba y él mostraba mucho respeto ante mí.

 **-No, no me arrepiento pero no quiero que te hagas una idea errónea de mí** – Le dije mirándolo a los ojos

 **-Candy, soy mayor que tú, tal vez diez o más años**

 **-No eres tan mayor que yo; y en un mes cumpliré los dieciocho, seré mayor de edad. Albert siento aquí,** \- tomé con mi puño parte de mi blusa mientras señalaba mi pecho **– que te amo** – Mis lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir porque sabía que me enfrentaba a un amor imposible, y no sabía lo que debía hacer, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo. No sabía nada… y él no me daba señales claras; todo se estaba complicando y era confuso

Tomó una servilleta de papel y la pasó por mis mejillas. El chico que atendía la cafetería nos acercó la soda para mí y el vaso de té frío que Albert pidió minutos antes de sentarnos.

 **-Candy, eres hermosa, tal vez te estás enfrentando al desconcierto de una nueva ciudad, de un nuevo país, vaya, de una nueva vida y estés confundida**

Secaba mis lágrimas mientras lo miraba a los ojos **–Lo que pasó anoche ¿crees que es una confusión?**

 **-No, fue algo divino**

 **-Albert, no sabes cuánto deseo escucharte decir que también sientes algo por mí**

 **-Pequeña, encontrarás a alguien a quien amar y te darás cuenta que esto solo fue algo efímero**

 **-No digas eso…** Agaché la cabeza. Me sentía estúpida.

Muchos chicos al pasar miraban en nuestra dirección pero ni a él ni a mí nos importaba lo que pensaran; algunos sabían que yo era _su sobrina_ y podían especular que se trataba de un asunto familiar

Recargué mi cabeza en mi mano mientras veía cómo las gotitas de mis lágrimas explotaban al chocar con la mesa.

Hablábamos y callábamos por largo tiempo **–Albert, no me hagas rogar**

 **-Candy, quisiera corresponder a tu tierno amor**

 **-¿Y qué lo impide?**

 **-Por ahora, que eres menor de edad, podría meternos en un grave lío**

 **-En un mes cumpliré los dieciocho**

Lo último que mi mente puede relacionar con su decisión fue que después de un prolongado silencio dijo **–Candy, siempre estaré junto a ti para cuando me necesites…**

El partido había terminado, no sentí el pasar del tiempo y las mismas personas que ingresaron ahora salían mirándonos con curiosidad.

Caminé en silencio hasta casa, no sentí la lejanía ni el cansancio. Papá creyó que había pasado la tarde con mis amigas aunque en realidad no supe de ellas hasta después de los deberes.

Papá preguntó cómo me sentía y mi respuesta fue abrazarlo y llorar. **-¿Qué te pasa Candy?**

 **-Extraña a tu madre** –Respondió papá, Archie no preguntó más y yo no quise contradecir a papá que creía que mis lágrimas seguían brotando a causa de mamá…

Me tumbé boca abajo sobre la cama, ya había enviado mis deberes y tenía tiempo de abrir mi perfil, quería distraer mi mente, mis emociones, mi corazón…

Acepté a unas cuantas personas que enviaron solicitud de "amistad"

Los comentarios eran en relación al juego de la mañana, felicitaciones y muchas fotos.

 **-Candy ¿Qué pasó en realidad?** –Mensaje de Eliza

 **-Querida, muero por saber qué rayos pasa contigo** –Susana

- **Amiga, te regalaré un móvil porque muero de la preocupación** – Annie

 **-Eli, tenía un fuerte dolor de estómago, algo estaba mal en mí**

 **-Seguro las mariposas que se golpeaban unas a otras por salir** –Respondió de manera inmediata

 **-Susy, querida, en verdad quieres saber?**

 **-Claro, ¿Estabas tan mal por Albert?** -Dios, estas mujeres responden rápido

 **-Annie, no necesito un móvil**

 **-Sí, si lo necesitas, tardas mucho en escribir que muero por saber que pasó**

De pronto se abrió un globito de texto en el cual estábamos las cuatro en un plática, no sé cómo le hizo Eliza para que pudiéramos platicar, pero era un rollo porque cuando le contestaba a una la otra ya había preguntado y opté por decir "mañana, sin falta, les contaré todo"

 **-Todo es todo, Candy**

 **-Sí, Susy… solo quiero que sepan que besa increíble** –Recordaba el beso con Albert y quise mostrarme interesante

 **-Besaste a ¿Terry?**

 **-No Annie**

 **-Ya me perdí…**

 **-Mañana les platico**

Miré un poco más las fotos que estaban en la red social **–Hola** – Terry G-B te ha mandado un mensaje **–Todo bien?** –Carita con signo de interrogación

 **-Hola, sí**

 **-Estás segura?** – Carita solamente con ojos

 **-Sí… ¿Por qué lo dices?**

 **-Emmm… te ví en compañía del señor Andrews**

 **-Ah! ¿Cuándo?**

 **-Antes y después del partido**

 **-Sí, todo bien. Gracias por preguntar**

 **\- También puedes contar conmigo si necesitas algo**

 **-Gracias…**

 **-Debes estar cansada**

 **-Un poco…**

 **-Bien, te dejaré descansar**

 **-Terry**

 **-Sí?**

 **-¿Te estás ofreciendo?**

 **-Ja ja ja ja Lo dices porque te dije que podías contar conmigo?**

 **-Ajá**

 **-Siendo así, tal vez**

 **-Ofrecido**

 **-ja ja ja –** carita sonrojada

 **-¿Jugaste?**

 **-No**

 **-Por?**

 **-Porque era un partido amistoso y el entrenador dijo que para el partido de apertura jugaremos Neil, Anthonie y yo** – carita sonriente

 **-Ah! ¿Falta mucho?**

 **-No… ¿Irás al partido?**

 **-No lo sé… depende del día y la hora**

 **-En tres semana, casi a mediados del próximo mes**

 **-Fecha y hora**

 **-Martes 16 de mayo**

 **-¿Es en serio?**

 **-Sí, es la fecha que tanto he esperado en este ciclo escolar…**

 **-No podré asistir**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Adivina**

 **-Ummm… porque estarás ocupada nuevamente con el señor Andrews?**

 **-Nop** **–** Jamás estaré ocupada con Albert, seguramente él tiene a alguien en su vida y yo solo hice el ridículo abriendo mi corazón – **Ese día es mi especial para mí y quiero pasarlo con mi familia**

 **-¿Celebras algo en especial? –** carita sonrojada

 **-No sé si tengamos ánimo de celebrar, ese día cumplo mi mayoría de edad pero es la primera vez sin mamá**

 **-¿qué pasó con tu mamá**

 **-x-x**

 **-Lo siento, ¿Por eso llorabas?**

 **-Sí y no**

 **-Comprendo –** Sonreí mientras decía mentalmente "¿Cómo puedes comprender si yo no sé qué está pasando? – **Estoy pensando en algo**

 **-En qué?**

 **-Que ya tenemos dos cosas por las cuales celebrar**

 **-Sí? Cuáles?**

 **-Que cumplirás un mes de estar aquí y tu cumple… dime qué prefieres ¿Dos salidas a diferentes lugares o una sola pero de todo el día?**

 **-A ver… ¿Estoy entendiendo bien? ¿Me estás invitando a salir?**

 **-A festejar**

 **-¿Cuál es la diferencia?**

 **-Ummm, buena pregunta**

 **-ja ja ja … no tienes respuesta ¿vdd?**

 **-Nop… pero tú sí… así que dime**

 **-Emmm …. Lo que tú quieras está bien**

-carita feliz… muchas caritas felices. Una gran sonrisa en mis labios ¿Por qué no puede ser Albert en lugar de Terry?

 **-Terry?**

 **-Sí?**

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo en este momento?**

 **-Platicar contigo**

Ente cerré mis ojos y los rodé **–Ya, es serio ¿Qué haces?**

 **-En vdd, platicar contigo, ya terminé mis deberes, mis hermanos no están en casa y mis padres están en su recámara…**

 **-Podrías estar viendo algún programa o hablando con tu novia** – Pregunté porque quería comenzar a saber de él, no para satisfacer mi curiosidad… bueno tal vez sí

 **-No tengo novia**

 **-¿Por?**

 **-¿Ya olvidaste nuestro secreto?**

 **-Nop**

 **-Segura?**

 **-Ajá**

 **-Y tú qué haces?**

 **-Platicar contigo**

 **-¿Algún amor en Londres?**

 **-Nop-** Aquí sí, uno que no corresponde a mi amor

 **-¿Te puedo mostrar algo?**

 **-¿Qué es?**

 **-Sí o no?**

 **-Oki**

 **-"oki"** – carita con ojos de lunita invertida y sonrisa enorme

 **-¿Por qué pones caritas?**

 **-¿No te agrada?**

 **-Sí, ¿Así eres con todas?**

 **-No, yo no platico más que con mis amigos, tú eres la primera mujer con la que platico por aquí**

 **-No te creo**

 **-En verdad**

 **-Oh Sí! Ya sé, con las otras hablas personalmente o por teléfono ¿Me equivoco?**

Carita sonriente **–Sí, te equivocas.**

Sonreí por el rumbo que tomaba nuestra conversación **–Mentiroso**

 **-Créeme… si gustas, te lo puedo demostrar**

 **-Sí, ¿Cómo?**

 **-¿En dónde vives?**

 **-Por?**

 **-Para ir a tu casa**

 **-¿Y qué le diré a mi papá cuando llegues?**

 **-Terry está aquí… ja ja ja ja**

 **-ja ja ja ja le diré "papá ya llegó la pizza" ja ja ja**

 **-ja ja ja … Entonces ¿En dónde vives?**

 **-En vdd?**

 **-Ajá**

 **-No creo que sea lo mejor**

 **-¿Por?**

 **-No me encuentro bien**

 **-Entonces sí es el mejor momento**

 **-Vamos, nos veremos otro día**

 **-¿Promesa?**

 **-Promesa**

 **-Dormiré feliz** –Yo dormiré triste

 **-Eso quisiera verlo**

 **-¿Me quieres ver dormir?**

 **-No, bobito, sino verte feliz**

 **-Me dijiste "bobito" ¿Por qué?**

 **-De cariño, pero si te ofendí, perdóname**

 **-Umm… con una condición**

 **-Cuál?**

 **-Déjame verte**

Le mandé una foto **–Ahí estoy… puedes verme**

 **-hermosa… pero quiero verte en persona**

 **-Nop**

 **-Vamos**

 **-Nop, ya es tarde**

 **-Si fuera más temprano, me dejarías verte?**

 **-Emmm… nop**

 **-Por qué no?**

 **-Porque no te conozco**

 **-Sí me conoces**

 **-Te he visto una vez, eso no significa conocerte**

 **-** Carita triste

 **-Terry, me despido… en verdad, gracias**

 **-De qué?**

 **-Por lo que me ibas a enseñar y nunca me enseñaste**

 **-Es vdd… dame un segundo**

 **-Eres tú…**

 **-Sí, es una selfie para ti**

 **-¿La tomaste para mí? Te ves muy bien con el uniforme de futbol**

 **-Es para ti, Candice, muchas chicas tienen fotos mías, pero yo no se las he dado, no me dejo tomar fotos con nadie… tú eres la única que ya tiene dos fotos mías… exclusivas**

 **-Gracias, me siento privilegiada**

 **-Yo soy el afortunado**

Sonreí y cambié el tema **\- ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes y de qué edades son?**

 **-Por qué preguntas por ellos?**

 **-Porque tú los mencionaste**

 **-Dos, Jonh de 21 y Markus de 22**

 **-Ah! Entonces tú eres el menor?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Ellos están en el San Pablo?**

 **-Sí. Cuando nos vimos la primera vez, Mark estaba con Anthonie y John cerca de Neil**

 **-Wow, jamás me imaginé que ahí estarían tus hermanos**

 **-Creí que Eliza nos presentaría de manera formal**

 **-Tal vez no creyó que era necesario… de cualquier forma tú te fuiste**

 **-Perdóname**

 **-Por qué?**

 **-Te lo diré cuando nos veamos**

 **-Dejarás que vaya a la cama con dudas? Por Dios! No podré dormir!**

 **-Ja Ja Ja … yo tampoco dormiré**

 **-Por?**

 **-Porque me gusta mirar tus fotos, hasta ahora tengo tres**

 **-Me das miedo… no te daré ni una más**

 **-Noooooooo…. Ja ja ja… es que eres bonita**

 **-Gracias, pero no más fotos porque podrás usarlas para algo malo**

 **-Me crees capaz?**

 **-No lo sé**

 **-Jamás haré algo que te lastime, te lo prometo**

 **-Gracias** –¿Podrían lastimar aún más mi corazón? Mi madre lo había herido y Albert lo destrozó… **-Nos vemos mañana, es tiempo de ir a la cama**

 **-¿En verdad nos veremos?**

 **-Me refiero por aquí**

 **-Es una cita?**

 **-No…**

 **-No nos veremos?**

 **-Sí…**

 **-Bien, te veré en el descanso en la cafetería… Descansa**

Noooooo… Las chicas querrán saber por qué nos veremos… no, Dios… no…. **–También tú…. Besitos**

-Carita feliz con un corazón


	5. Chapter 5

Veía mi reflejo en el agua que permanecía estática en la jofaina. Metí mis manos rompiendo la quietud y mojé mi cara… Repasé mil veces lo que les respondería meditando en la posibilidad de sus preguntas.

Hice mi camino al colegio y tomé mi lugar al ingresar al salón.

Coloqué una enorme sonrisa en mi cara, no dejaría que nadie viera el dolor de mi interior, salvo mis amigas **–Hola Candy**

 **-Hola Patricia**

 **-¿Todo bien?**

 **-Sí, gracias** – Contesté cortésmente cuando en realidad quería decirle "¿Qué diablos te importa?"

 **-Si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo**

 **-Gracias**

Tamborileaba mis dedos en mi mesa y la espera se hacía eterna pero al tiempo agradecía la demora…

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al verlas juntas, ingresar. Las seguí con la mirada y ellas correspondían con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro; preparé mi primer respuesta mientras posicionaba un lápiz entre mis dientes… tanto su pregunta como mi respuesta tuvieron que esperar _gracias_ a la intervención oportuna de nuestra profesora de álgebra.

Al culminar la hora de álgebra, tomamos nuestras pertenencias para dirigirnos al laboratorio y poder platicar de aquello que nos devoraba de curiosidad.

Paty me detuvo de la mano y pidió hablar conmigo **–Lo hará después, O´brien, así que has tu camino** – Dijo, despectivamente, Susana

 **-Candy,** -Paty ignoró a Susana y me miró a los ojos **. –por favor**

Me sentía con el deber moral de atender a Paty y demostrar mi educación pero, al igual que mis amigas, moría por contarles mi versión con Albert **–Les buscaré en un rato, atenderé a Paty** –Les rogué con la mirada, Annie me respondió con una gran sonrisa, Eliza rodó los ojos y Susana chasqueó con la lengua mientras nos daba la espalda.

Paty y yo les seguimos con la mirada hasta que abandonaron el salón, comprendí que su silencio momentáneo aguardaba algo importante o que requería discreción **\- Bien, ya se fueron ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?-** Me arrepentí de mostrar apatía ante su solicitud y quise remediar las cosas rápidamente **–Perdón, pero es que la última vez que nos vimos fuiste…**

 **-Candy, en verdad me preocupo por ti** – Dijo interrumpiéndome. Achiqué la mirada como reacción y levanté una ceja

 **-¿A qué te refieres con "me preocupo por ti?**

 **-No te diré más nada de tus amigas sino lo siguiente**

Fue mi momento para interrumpir **–Ya te dije que lo que tengas que decirme de ellas no es importante, no les dejaré**

 **-No me mal entiendas, sé que la vez anterior, no fue la mejor. Te ruego que me escuches. Tus amigas tienen la solvencia económica para continuar sus estudios sin mortificación, y al igual que tú, yo estoy aquí por razón de una beca. Ayuda que concluirá al terminar la preparatoria, no sé si tú cuentes con otro tipo de apoyo para continuar tus estudios superiores, pero yo no… salvo que me han ofrecido una beca deportiva y quería saber si te interesa**

 **-Paty, te ruego que me perdones por estar a la defensiva contigo…** -Ella tenía la razón, esta ayuda únicamente me solventaría hasta el término de este semestre, aunque me había mentalizado en buscar un empleo al terminar y dejar el tema de la universidad por un lado; su propuesta captó mi interés **-¿Podrías explicarme un poco más?**

 **-Con gusto, pero creo que es mejor que el entrenador te explique bien**

 **-¿Puede ser de cualquier deporte? Aunque creo que no soy muy buena en ningún deporte**

 **-Harán pruebas.** –Me miró y comprendí que tal vez, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Paty podría ser una buena amiga **–Gracias por escucharme**

 **-Gracias, Paty, por compartir la noticia. ¿En qué momento podremos ir con el entrenador?**

 **-A la hora del descanso, nos citó para entregar las solicitudes**

 **-Umm… yo no tengo solicitud, tal vez**

 **-No te desanimes, por eso te digo que podríamos hablar de manera particular con él y pedir su opinión en tu caso**

 **-Mi hermano Stear es bueno para los deportes… ceo que de todos, el básquet ball no es tan complicado** \- Mi mente medía algunas probabilidades meditando en la posibilidad de gozar algún tipo de beca que me permitiera seguir con mis estudios **\- ¿Estás en algún equipo especial?**

 **-En básquet ball, precisamente** – Sonreímos.

 **-Te veré en el descanso** –Olvidé por completo la _cita_ que tenía con Terry… pero estoy segura que él podría comprender.

Me despedí de Paty agradeciendo su interés e ingresamos al laboratorio.

Mis amigas aceptaron mi ausencia y demora para nuestra conversación aunque Susana comentó que su padre podría emplearme de medio tiempo como apoyo y así podría solventar algunos gastos económicos durante el tiempo de Universidad

Paty se mantuvo junto a mí en las gradas mientras escuchábamos el proyecto y en lo que este consistía y esperaba de nosotras, porque se trataba de un equipo femenino… comencé a aburrirme, sí era algo interesante, pero en realidad mi corazón quería ser escuchado y comprendido y eso únicamente lo encontraba con mis amigas… intentaba concentrarme en algo que me brindaba una posibilidad a futuro pero mis sentimientos presentes me ubicaban en el borde de la irresponsabilidad… las palabras del entrenador estaban difuminadas en mi entendimiento y asentía positivamente con la cabeza cuando nos preguntaba que todo nos quedara claro **–Haremos una prueba en este momento** –Escuché de pronto…

Miré a la mayoría de las presentes y todas mostraban más interés que yo… Las miré abandonar, poco a poco, sus lugares junto a Paty y a mí, casi todas, corrijo, todas, con excepción de mí, venían con jeans, legggins, bermudas... en cambio yo venía con una falda a mitad del muslo de talle bajo y ondas y una blusa straple. Por un momento dudé en quedarme en mi lugar, pero ¿Qué más podía pasar?

Muchos ojos, incluyendo los del entrenador se posicionaron en mí **-¿Lo intentarás?** –Preguntó

 **-¿Por qué no? Para eso he venido** –Respondí sonriente. De algo deben servir las incontables veces en las que Stear me pedía jugar con él, aunque en realidad los juegos con mi hermano correspondía a correr siempre detrás de él por tomar posesión del balón, innumerables golpes, sudor y frustración…

Después de escuchar las indicaciones, que en realidad se limitaban a formar una fila y realizar un par de _tiros_ intentando encestar… dirigí mis pasos hacia el grupo de chicas que comenzaba a formarse.

Al ocupar mi lugar en lo último de la segunda fila, el entrenador mencionó **– Para esta dinámica me ayudará Markus Grandchester, jugador valioso de la Universidad San Pablo** –Mis cinco sentidos se pusieron atentos al escuchar su apellido. Lo relacioné, sin equivocarme, con Terry…

Un cuerpo atlético, cabello castaño y ojos azules pasó cerca de mí al tiempo que me guiñó un ojo y elevó una orilla de sus labios **–Vengan conmigo** –Nos pidió a la fila en la cual yo era la última

Por un buen rato se escuchaban los golpeteos de los balones y el sonido de los silbatos.

La fila comenzó a avanzar poco a poco. Muchas chicas se ponían nerviosas ante su presencia.

Él me desconcertó un poco, ya que es una extraña mezcla de una persona risueña y a la vez estricta.

Me puse atenta en sus indicaciones y la manera en la que se dirigía a cada una de ellas, también pude observar que apuntaba en su tabla al término de cada participación…

 **-Nombre…** \- Preguntó parándose frente a mí… muy cerca de mí, tan cerca que tuve que levantar el mentón para mirarle a los ojos

 **-Emmm… ¿quieres que te diga mi nombre o cómo me gusta que me digan?**

 **-Dime cómo te gustaría que yo te dijera** –Me sonrió

Sonreí y bajé la cabeza al tiempo que negaba con ella **– Escribe ahí… Candy** –Dije señalando su tabla con un enorme clip cromado sujetando una hoja con garabatos

 **-Candy de Grandchester** – Dijo y yo abrí los ojos como platos y la sonrisa se convirtió en una quijada desencajada de mi rostro **– Bien, tendrás tres oportunidades al igual que tus compañeras y harás los tiros desde la distancia que yo te indique**

 **-Sí, y no soy _de Grandchester_** \- Dije tomando de sus manos la bola anaranjada. Sin querer y sin prestar mayor atención nuestros dedos rozaron e inexplicablemente mis manos comenzaron a sudar

 **-Creo que no podré hacerlo** – Se puso serio y me miró

- **¿Por qué?** –Preguntó con el rostro desconcertado

Le extendí el balón y le mostré las palmas de las manos **–Me están sudando, esa cosa se me resbalará y no quiero hacer el ridículo…**

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y el tiempo desapareció… parpadeamos un par de veces y en mi mente existía la negación a intentar los tres tiros y creí que en los pensamientos de él pasaban posibles soluciones para que las manos dejaran de sudar **–Te ayudaré… haré un par de tiros y después lo intentarás, quiero que observes bien, ya que el sudor en las manos no debe ser un problema** – Di un paso a un lado y él ocupó mi lugar en los tres diferente puntos de la duela que me había indicado con anterioridad

En verdad era bueno en este deporte. Colocó una mano debajo del balón y la otra a un lado; conocía esa forma de sujetar y el efecto de la mano a un lado, flexionó un poco las piernas y se impulsó hacia arriba mientras soltaba el balón y sostenía su peso con las puntas de los pies.

No falló ninguno de los tres tiros.

Corrió hasta dar alcance al balón que botaba debajo del tablero de acrílico y desde ahí me lo aventó. Lo tomé en el aire y boté tres veces con la mano derecha e hice lo que le vi hacer y que mi hermano disfrutaba intentado explicarme un sinfín de veces cuando éramos más pequeños y vivíamos en la campiña. Al igual que él no fallé ningún tiro **– Requiero que te quedes un momento después de las últimas indicaciones**

 **-¿Es necesario?**

 **-¿Tienes algo qué hacer?**

 **-Tengo clases y una beca que conservar.**

 **-Aún estamos en tiempo de descanso y no durará mucho**

 **-Está bien**

Nuevamente ocupé mi lugar junto a Paty quien me vio contenta por nuestro desempeño **– Toma** – Me extendió una hoja y sacó de su bolso una pluma fuente **– Es la solicitud, vamos llénala para que la entregues ahora**

 **-¿Cómo la conseguiste?**

 **-Hablé rápidamente con el entrenador, ya que fuiste la última tuvo tiempo de observarte al igual que Markus** –Dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **-Estoy nerviosa, me ha pedido quedarme después de esto. Dime, ¿el entrenador te pidió lo mismo?**

 **-No. Pero no debe ser algo malo… pero, vamos ¡Llena la solicitud!**

Al igual que en un inicio no presté completa atención a las palabras del entrenador por responder de la manera más concreta e inequívoca formato que Paty me entregó.

Discretamente se lo entregué al entrenador y Paty me dijo que nos veíamos en el salón de clases, en caso de demorar más de lo previsto ella se encargaría de dar un esclarecimiento.

Sin explicación, mi corazón latía diferente al estar cerca de Markus. Algunas chicas quedaron disgregadas por el lugar, el entrenador recogió en una malla los balones **– Tienes buen tiro y fuerza pero mala técnica**

Lo miré **-¿Es en serio?**

 **-Sí, tu técnica es como la de muchas chicas…**

 **-No me refiero a eso**

 **-Entonces a qué…**

 **-No lo puedo creer** –Dije coquetamente **– ¿Me hiciste quedar para hablar de mi forma de tirar?**

Sonrió. Se puso detrás de mí, sujetó mis frías y húmedas manos con sus enormes y cálidas manos. Sentí su aliento en mi nuca y provocó que mi piel se erizara **– A la cuenta de tres sueltas el balón y notarás la diferencia**

 **-Oki**

 **-Uno… dos…** \- El balón resbaló de mis manos.

Una figura masculina, que recién comenzaba a conocer pero que Mark conocía más que yo ingresó al gimnasio **–Terry** – Dije en voz queda. Él, al mirarnos giró sobre su eje como regresando por el mismo camino por el cual había ingresado **– Terry, espera** – Dije con voz más alta e intenté correr hacia él… no había sido mi intención crear tal confusión… Markus detuvo mi andar sujetando mi muñeca y Terry no se detuvo

 **-Déjalo que piense lo que quiera, ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con él**

Giré sobre mis pies y le miré a los ojos **–¿Él y tú no se llevan bien?**

 **-sí, es mi hermano menor y somos muy unidos, pero creo que él no esperaba encontrarnos juntos**

 **-Debes decirle la razón** – Mi corazón se sentía desesperado por darle una explicación a Terry y esfumar de él cualquier tipo de duda

 **-¿Te interesa mi hermano?** –Dijo serio

 **-Vamos, Markus… explícale**

 **-¿Es importante para ti?**

 **-Por favor**

Sacó su móvil y le llamó **– Terry, Candy está conmigo porque vino a realizar una prueba para las becas deportivas…** -Así, secamente sin saludo, sin modular su tono de voz. Quería tomar de sus manos el móvil y explicarle personalmente lo sucedido

 **-¿Qué te dijo?** – Pregunté con desesperación

 **-Que no le interesa lo que pasó, que él y tú no son nada y que yo puedo acercarme a quien yo quiera**

La respuesta se clavó en mi pecho como un puñal.

Markus se quedó de pie frente a mí e intentó sonreírme. Llené mis pulmones con la mayor cantidad de aire que pude obtener en un solo respiro y le sonreí. **–Tu técnica de lanzar no fue lo único que quería hablar contigo… ¿Quieres un consejo? Nunca, nunca busques a mi hermano, deja que él lo haga… ahora, vamos, te acompañaré a tu salón**

 **-Espera, no iré a clases, quiero que me expliques ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser motivo para que me pidieras quedarme?** \- Fingí ingenuidad.

 **-Olvídalo, me queda claro que te dolió ver a mi hermano marcharse**

 **-Recién nos estamos tratando, él es un buen amigo. Nos hablamos poco**

Sonrió de lado y acortó la distancia.

Estaba confundida.

Mi corazón estaba confundido.

Mis sentidos se sentían bien junto a Markus. Se emocionaban al estar cerca de Albert pero se descontrolaban al platicar con Terry, él era el único que me hacía olvidar y sonreir.

Dejé que Markus me abrazara, después de un breve momento le sujeté rodeándolo con mis brazos.

Mi comportamiento comenzaba a asustarme. La infinidad de consejos de mi padre se veían rebasados por los escasos consejos de mi madre en cuanto a aprovechar las oportunidades que vinieran a mi vida.

Por aparte, desconocía mi necesidad de sentirme amada. Quería que Albert correspondiera a un amor que estaba confundido. No sé si se trataba de lo atractivo de ellos. O si yo deseaba llenar un vacío en mi vida.

 **-¿Puedo verte más tarde?**

 **-No. Por ahora no**

 **-Lo entiendo**

 **-No, no lo entiendes, yo no lo entiendo… solamente no quiero lastimarte.**

 **-No lo harás**

 **-No puedes saber eso, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy intentando evitar que algo pase entre tú y yo, cuando no sé nada de ti.**

 **-No he podido apartarte de mis pensamientos desde aquella tarde que Eliza nos presentó**

 **-No sabía que estabas ahí**

 **-No te preocupes…**

Nos soltamos y caminé por mis pertenencias que estaban en las gradas. Me esperó paciente y caminamos hacia la cafetería **–Gracias por comprender**

 **-Lo único que comprendo es que serás una excelente jugadora de básquet ball y que me encantaría verte jugar con un uniforme como el que traes puesto ahora**

Lo miré y él río fuerte **–Vamos, sonríe** –Hice lo que me pidió

 **-Me detendré un momento en la cafetería, no tuve tiempo para comer**

 **-Comeré contigo porque tampoco tuve tiempo para hacerlo**

Sacó un billete de alta denominación y pagó cuanto quisimos comer.

Reímos y platicamos cosas sin sentido; fue un momento que nos acercó mucho.

Pude notar su gran perecido físico pero seguía sintiéndome mal por Terry.

Falté a la siguiente clase por estar con él en la cafetería y también tuve falta en la última hora **–Candy! Te estamos esperando.**

 **-Y yo también he deseado que podamos platicar**

 **-Vamos a un lugar menos concurrido**

 **-Sí, lo necesito, traigo el llanto atorado en el pecho y sólo ustedes me pueden comprender** – Nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa con una enorme sombrilla publicitaria

 **-Queremos saber todo** – Dijo Susy enfatizando en la palabra _todo_

 **-… Me dijo que no puede corresponder a mi amor** – Dije entre lágrimas y finalizando mi relato

Annie tomaba mi mano y sus ojos estaban vidriosos **-Él es quien pierde el sentirse amado por ti. Amiga, eres hermosa y cualquiera se sentirá feliz de ser tu pareja sentimental**

 **-No, Annie, tú no comprendes lo que Candy está pasando. Albert es igual que Terrence; personas sin sentimientos** –Miré a Susy mientras hablaba **– Ellos creen que a la mujer que ellos _elijan_ , ésta debe corresponderles ¿Por qué nosotras no podemos escoger a quien amar? ¿No tenemos el mismo derecho de conquistarlos? Están equivocados si creen que las cosas deben ser solamente como ellos quieren que sean…**

 **-Susy tiene razón. Terry ha despreciado a muchas chicas así como a nosotras…**

 **-Él me ha buscado a mí y creo que ustedes tienen razón.**

 **-¿Recuerdas nuestra propuesta inicial?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Bien, es tiempo de llevarla a cabo. Encárgate de que Terry se enamore de ti a tal grado que sienta que no puede vivir sin ti y nosotras nos encargaremos que Albert se fije en ti de tal manera que sienta celos al verte que estás en los brazos de Terry**

 **-Susy, ¿Ustedes soportarán que yo esté con Terry? No quiero perder su amistad**

 **-No te preocupes, lo único que deseamos es que Terry pague por nuestras lágrimas derramadas**

 **-Le queremos dar una lección que no olvide en toda su vida y deje de andar por la vida despreciando el amor de las demás**

 **-Está bien, cuenten conmigo**

Omití todo el asunto de Markus y Terry.

Así es como dio inicio a nuestro pacto de perras, como lo llamó Eliza. Si ellos podían ser _malos_ con nosotras ¿Por qué no darles una lección que jamás olvidarán?


	6. Chapter 6

Llegué a casa, realicé responsablemente cada uno de mis deberes. Mientras limpiaba la casa y programaba la lavadora mi mente pensaba únicamente en Terry y la impresión de verme con Markus…

Sentía un poco de satisfacción de sentirlo celoso pero ¿Terry sentía celos? Era difícil de creer

 **-Papá, en una semana nos darán los resultados y estoy nerviosa**

 **-Pero ¿Deportes? Candy nunca te han gustado los deportes**

 **-Debe ser porque tuve pésimo entrenador contigo, Stear-** Reímos

 **\- Ahora yo te entrenaré** – Dijo Archie mientras acercaba el vaso a su boca

 **-Me parece bien, quiero quedarme con esa oportunidad y poder estudiar la universidad**

 **-Deberás tener mucha disciplina, nosotros te apoyaremos en lo más que podamos**

 **-Quiero apoyarles también para que puedan concluir sus profesiones**

 **-Archie propone la posibilidad de concluir** ** _on line_** **, suena como una buena opción**

 **-Saben que pueden contar conmigo**

 **-Sí, y te lo agradecemos**

 **-¿Y qué quieres estudiar, hija? Creo que no nos has mencionado nada al respecto**

 **-De tener oportunidad, deseo estudiar y ejercer la medicina legal, quiero ser médico forense, papá.**

 **-Qué?!** –Preguntó con sorpresa Stear **– Eso es algo tenebroso**

 **-Tal vez, pero me apasiona la medicina y creo que es algo competitivo en cuestiones financieras**

 **-Lo que desees ejercer mientras sea con vocación**

 **-Sí, papá… así será.**

Antes de iniciar con los deberes de mis asignaturas pasé a mi perfil. Mi corazón latía por saber si Terry me había o no escrito y sentí un vacío al notar que no lo había hecho.

A fin de todo, él dijo la verdad, no existe nada entre él y yo. Aunque deja triste mi corazón que aun llora por Albert y su desprecio pero se siente bien en compañía de Mark

Cerré mi perfil antes de tener más interrupciones e hice mis deberes.

Miraba el techo con la tentación de mirar nuevamente el perfil. Tenía tiempo suficiente para estar de ociosa así que me levanté y puse el pestillo para asegurar que nadie ingresara ni por error a mi habitación, no obstante cabe aclarar que mis hermanos son bien educados y jamás ingresan sin el debido permiso

Saqué la ropa que mis amigas me habían obsequiado y prendí la portátil.

Modelé para mí misma, ya que no podía tomarme fotos de cuerpo completo, comencé una grabación de video, busqué una aplicación para descargar y comencé a fragmentar el video en fotografías.

Annie me regaló un pequeño traje de playa de dos piezas, aún estaba envuelto con su sello original, lo saqué del paquete. Me desnudé por completo y puse la parte inferior, anudé las dos cintas que sujetaban cada lado en dos coquetos nudos y proseguí a ponerme el top.

Me subí a la cama y me recosté de lado, de espalda, me senté sobre mis pies, reí, sonreí, puse cara de presumida, enviando besos… en fin…. Después de muchas horas desperdiciadas el reloj marcaba las 7:30 p.m. Me vestí de nuevo y salí para verme con mis hermanos quienes se tomaron muy enserio la parte de ser mis entrenadores.

No estaba segura de quedarme en el equipo, considero que tal vez otras tengan mayores oportunidades que yo, pero al igual que ellos me comprometería en hacerlo lo mejor posible.

 **-Debes flexionar más las piernas y lanzar con más fuerza** – Dijo Stear mientras me aventaba el balón en un pase que rebotó una vez en la placa de concreto. Esforcé mis piernas para correr más rápido sin embargo fue difícil darle alcance al balón.

Iniciamos con un previo calentamiento muscular, del cual yo me quejé creyendo que no era necesario; posterior a ello me hacían correr en una línea diagonal para tomar el balón e intentar, en un solo tiro, meterlo en el aro **– No puedo, es que me lo pasas muy rápido** – Dije porque comenzaba a desesperarme

 **-Candy** – Dijo Archie **– procura que el balón** ** _rebote_** **en el cuadro que está pintado en el tablero**

Así lo hice y dio resultado.

Intentar que el balón ingresara por el aro desde una distancia era una cosa muy diferente a intentar hacerlo debajo de este. Así pasaron, por lo menos, hora y media…

 **-No puedo más** – Dije mientras respiraba por la boca y me doblaba del cansancio. Observé a mis hermanos jugar y mis ojos bailaban entre ellos dos, Archie se quitó la camisa quedando con la playera y sujetó con una goma sus cabellos largos; sus piernas parecían dos resortes por la rapidez con la que se movían, por su parte Stear sonreía mientras burlaba los _ataques_ de Archie por conseguir quitarle la pelota.

La brisa nocturna secaba el sudor de mi cuerpo y mi aliento agitado poco a poco regresó a la normalidad. Ellos parecían no terminar nunca.

El campo donde nos encontrábamos estaba cerca de la casa de Albert. De pronto mis ojos se fijaron en un auto convertible negro que se aparcó a la entrada del campo deportivo.

Sonreí y saludé a Mark moviendo mi brazo por el aire

 **-Sabía que te encontraría aquí**

 **-¿Sí? ¿Cómo lo supiste?**

Sonrió **– Creo que quieres formar parte del equipo**

 **-¿Y se te ocurrió que me encontrarías, precisamente en este lugar? –** Pregunté sonriente

 **-Emm, pasé por ti a tu casa y tu padre me dijo en dónde encontrarte**

 **-¿Papá te dijo? ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme?**

 **-Quería que vieras algo, pero será después… ¿Ellos son tus hermanos?**

 **-Sí, él** – Señalé a Archie **– Es mi hermano Archie y el otro es Stear**

 **-Juegan muy bien, dan buena batalla**

 **-Ven** – Toqué su mano que descansaba sobre su pierna que estaba a unos centímetros de la mía **– te los presentaré**

 **-¿En verdad?**

 **-Ajá** – Dije poniéndome sobre mis piernas y saltando del primer peldaño de las escalinatas a donde fui a sentarme

Caminó a mi lado, a distancia moderada, ni tan cerca ni tan lejos. **–Stear, Archie** – Dije interrumpiendo su juego **– Él es Markus, un amigo -** Stear le ofreció la mano y mencionó su nombre, después fue el turno de Archie **– Dice que quiere jugar contra ustedes** – Dije graciosa y mis hermanos lo tomaron muy en serio

 **-Me parece buena idea… dos y dos** – Mencionó Stear **– Tú** – me señaló **– Estarás conmigo y Archie con Markus**

 **-Bien! Nosotros iniciamos** – Dije con optimismo. Todo el cansancio pasado desapareció y corrí nuevamente como cuando era niña. Muchas veces Stear me dijo que únicamente debo concentrarme en un oponente y no correr detrás de todos como una cabra _loca_. Pues en esta ocasión mi hermano esperaba que yo cubriera a Archie pero en realidad eso era un absurdo porque cualquiera de los tres, al estar cerca de mí, frenaba su desempeño…

Me metí tanto en mi papel de _jugadora_ que en un drible, al hacer un pase para Stear, solté el balón mientras seguía corriendo y estrellé mi cuerpo con el de Mark, perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre mi trasero. Mis dos hermanos y Markus dejaron de jugar y prontamente me prestaron auxilio **– Estoy bien, lo prometo**

 **-Estuvo bien por ahora** – Dijo Archie dándome la mano para levantarme

Nos sentamos un rato para que nuestro cuerpo volviera a la tranquilidad, Markus nos pidió ir a un quiosco donde vendían golosinas, Stear invitó aguas energizantes para calmar la sed **–Me quedé en quinto de la facultad de leyes** \- comentó mi hermano para responder la pregunta de Mark

 **-Sé, por Candy, el cambio radical que han sufrido. Si no les ofende me gustaría que se unieran al Bufete de mi padre; tiene un buen plan de becas y podrían integrarse al San Pablo en donde papá es reconocido**

 **-Se escucha bien, te lo agradecemos pero nuestro deber es apoyar a nuestro padre**

 **-Medítenlo, podrían integrarse por las tardes. Estoy seguro que papá hará una excepción si los recomiendo**

 **-No quisiéramos que al aceptar una oferta así, Candy se sintiera en compromiso contigo…** \- Dijo Archie con seriedad

 **-No, ella y yo somos amigos…** \- Me sonrió **– no tienen que darme una respuesta por ahora.**

 **-Mark, ¿Tú trabajas con tu padre?**

 **-Sí. Hago algunas horas de oficina en la semana mientras concluyo mis estudios superiores.**

 **-Suena bien… ¿Podemos ir a casa? Necesito una ducha** – Dije porque comenzaba a sentirme cansada

Markus nos llevó.

Él y Stear tuvieron mucha empatía, cosa contraria con Archie.

Al salir de la ducha me tumbé en la cama. A la mañana siguiente no podía moverme. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial los muslos.

Camino al colegio, meditaba en el día anterior. Pegué mi cabeza en el cristal de la ventana del _bus_ mientras justificaba en mis pensamientos cada una de mis equivocadas decisiones.

Caminé, forzando mis músculos adoloridos y al pasar por la sala de los profesores miré a Albert. Nos miramos y sonreímos, él se detuvo bajo el umbral y yo le saludé con un movimiento de mi cabeza al pasar frente a él…

Avancé un poco de mi largo y pesado camino cuando de pronto sentí a Albert junto a mí **– Me he enterado que solicitaste una beca, me da gusto por ti**

 **-Albert, no sé cómo podré mirarte después de mi confesión**

 **-Candy. No quiero que salgas herida… no quiero lastimar tus sentimientos.**

 **-Lo sé, lo dejaste claro ayer y creo que es porque tienes a alguien en tu vida, pero si** ** _ella_** **no existiera, yo tendría una posibilidad contigo**

 **-No, no existe nadie en mi vida, solamente tenemos un abismo entre tu edad y la mía. Tú, aun eres una personita que tiene todo el derecho de disfrutar hasta de los errores y de las equivocaciones, por mi parte, yo, yo pienso en algo más estable…y duradero**

 **-¿Te das cuenta? No me ves en tu vida… Pero está bien, tengo muchas cosas qué agradecerte, en especial la valiosa oportunidad que nos has dado y no quiero que por mi torpe corazón todo esto termine mal**

 **-No, esto también es un trato de adultos, entre tu padre y yo**

 **-Ya entendí… y tus palabras de rechazo siguen doliendo**

 **-Candy, no te he rechazado… compréndeme por favor. Te lo ruego**

 **-No me confundas, por favor… porque lo que siento por ti es sincero** –Aunque las piernas me dolían caminé rápidamente alejándome de él.

Sonreí al llegar al salón y encontrarme con mis amigas. Sin importarme lo bien que lo pasé con Paty, todo regresaba a la normalidad, a esa vanagloria que nos caracterizaba. Aunque no tenía recursos económicos como los de ellas, eso no significaba que no pudiera presumir mi figura y rostro simpático que resaltaba con el tenue maquillaje que me ponía antes de salir de casa y que retocaba, al menos, tres veces al día.

 **-Quiero enseñarles algo**

 **-¿De qué se trata?**

 **-De esto** – Saqué la portátil y les enseñé mis fotografías

 **-Te ves increíble, querida** – Dijo Susana **– y eso me da una buena idea… acompáñenme** – Dijo tomando sus cosas e hicimos lo mismo que ella al abandonar el salón.

Fuimos a su casa y faltamos a clases el día completo, nos tomamos muchas fotos y yo me rehusé a usar un traje de dos piezas, me limité a usar la prenda de licra que usaba debajo de mi falda y una blusita ceñida a mi cuerpo de delgados tirantes. Ellas no se opusieron a usar sus diminutas piezas.

Abrí mi portátil y cargué el archivo de las fotos.

Acepté a Mark como _amigo_ y noté que Terry me había enviado un mensaje. Antes que ellas se dieran cuenta, bueno, en realidad no quería exponer a Terry y nuestras confidencias, bajé la tapa **–Me tengo que ir, mis hermanos esperan que llegue pronto a casa**

 **-Sí, pero antes hagamos algo**

 **-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, Annie?**

 **-cambiemos nuestra pick de perfil por una en donde nos veamos las cuatro y divirtámonos con los comentarios que nos hagan**

 **-Tengo una idea mejor, hagamos un perfil en el que podamos ingresar las cuatro**

 **-¿Una página?** – Preguntó Susana **–Suena bien, Ely. Ahí podremos hacer todo tipo de comentario en nuestras** ** _travesuras_**

 **-No lo sé, no sé bien que riesgos pueda tener** –Dije con un poco de temor

 **\- Dame un segundo** … - Abrió una cuenta de email e inmediatamente abrió una nueva cuenta de redes sociales, **-Pásame fotos de tu archivo**

 **-¿Las de ahora?**

 **-No, las que captaste ayer**

 **-No estoy segura… me daría un infarto si alguien más las ve**

 **-Vamos, no seas tímida -** Agradecí que al final ninguna le agradara porque estaban hechas en mi habitación **– Veamos las de hoy…** Tampoco le gustó mucho las que vio **– Querida, si tan solo te quitaras la** ** _pena_** **y te pusieran un traje de playa las cosas serían más fáciles**

 **-Comprendan, es que no estoy acostumbrada, siento que ando en ropa interior y es lo mismo que estar desnuda, bueno, al menos yo así me siento**

 **-Ya! Susy, déjala tranquila… subamos esta** – Dijo Eliza seleccionando una foto en donde tenía la blusa transparente por el agua de la piscina, no dejaba ver más allá que la silueta de mi cuerpo

 **-Tienes razón, pongamos esta**

 **-Estoy segura que para mañana, muchos de nuestros amigos estarán comentando nuestras fotos**

Después de nuestro entrenamiento nocturno, quise ver el mensaje que Terry me había enviado. Mi corazón latía fuerte por los nervios de hablar con él.

Mis ojos repasaron varias veces su mensaje y quise responderle de inmediato ya que se encontraba disponible; pero preferí tomar las cosas con calma y no arruinar más las cosas entre él y yo… ah! Recordándolo bien… no existe "nada" entre él y yo.

 **-"No sé cómo decirte lo que siento… verte tan cerca de mi hermano no fue nada fácil; pero agradezco que esto haya pasado antes de entregarte mis sentimientos, creí que eras diferente a cada una de tus amigas, pero creo que eres peor que ellas… al menos de ellas sabía lo que sentían por mí, en cambio tú, no eres sincera…"**

Aunque no le respondí en la conversación, en mi mente le decía que se equivocaba… que me explicara el concepto en el que tiene a mis amigas… que me dijera a qué se refiere con la expresión _peor que ellas_ … terminé pidiéndole una disculpa… obvio, todo fue en mi mente.

Apagué la portátil y no volví a abrir mi perfil sino pasada dos semanas.

Dos semanas en las que las noticias de mi beca para continuar con mis estudios superiores fue aprobada, Albert procuraba mantenerme alejada de él; en la que Markus pasaba la mayoría de las noches con mis hermanos y conmigo… ganándose la empatía de papá…y fueron los días en los que me divertía con mis amigas leyendo lo que nos escribían en nuestra página… existían infinidad de comentarios mordaces que nos bajaban a la categoría de mujeres sin escrúpulos, como es de imaginarse, la mayoría de las ofensas provenían de nuestro mismo género; en cambio el género masculino nos motivaba a seguir adelante.

Terry fue claro, pensaba igual que mucha gente a nuestro derredor pero lo que más me dolía, sin saber exactamente por qué era su indiferencia conmigo, aunque en varias ocasiones noté que me seguía con la mirada, frecuentaba los horarios de entrenamiento y la cafetería, podía pasar junto a él y no me dirigía ni un saludo… mis amigas creían que era una estrategia de mi parte y Mark aprovechaba hasta lo mínimo para posicionarse junto a mí… ¿por qué, diablos, Terry no podía comportarse como Mark?

El efecto de su constante indiferencia durante estos días había captado mi atención, deseaba hablarle, buscarle, sentía como cada día se iba introduciendo poco a poco en mi mente y en mi corazón…

Creí que era buen momento de revisar nuevamente mi perfil ya que, desde que creamos nuestra página, no lo había explorado y porque la verdad sus palabras me dolían y aunque seguía el consejo de Mark, que en realidad el _secreto_ de Terry lo respaldaba, estaba segura que no cedería ante la tentación de buscarle y tal vez quedar enganchada en algo que no quería hacer, lastimarlo.

Mark me había confiado sus sentimientos hacia mí y yo le había dicho que no podía corresponderle, no por ahora, que intentáramos ser buenos amigos, él ha cumplido su parte y yo la mía y puedo entender cómo se siente Albert al rechazarme porque es lo mismo que yo hago con Mark, aunque no tiene punto de comparación, ya que yo sí le permito que al menos intente conquistar mi corazón…

 ** _-Hola, quiero pedirte una disculpa por mis palabras, en realidad estaba enfurecido contra ti…_**

 ** _-Sé que no te importa lo que pueda decir, pero no dejo de pensar en ti_**

 ** _-Muero de celos cuando te veo sonriente con Mark_**

 ** _-¿En dónde estás?_**

 ** _-¿Por qué no estás disponible?_**

 ** _-Te echo de menos…_**

 ** _-Ya vi que tienes una página con tus amigas y que suben muchas fotografías, en cada una te ves hermosa… perdóname por lo que dije, en realidad eres diferente a ellas_**

Había muchos mensajes de Terry en los cuales pasaba por diferentes estados de ánimo…

Mi cursor espero más de cinco minutos para dejar ver las letras que formaban palabras describiendo mis pensamientos… me arrepentía y eliminaba mi cometario… así estuve por lo menos el doble de tiempo, cuando de pronto él me escribió **–Dímelo… no te arrepientas**

 **-¿?**

 **-Miro que comienzas a escribir y de pronto dejas de hacerlo**

 **-Ah**

 **-Perdóname, no quise ofenderte**

 **-No te preocupes…**

 **-Candy, por favor…**

 **-qué?**

 **-Perdóname**

 **-De qué?**

 **-Por lo que te dije**

 **-No tienes qué preocuparte, ahora sé que es lo que piensas de mí…**

 **-No, lo dije estando enojado**

 **-Peor, es ahí cuando en realidad relucen nuestros sentimientos**

 **-No me perdonarás, ¿verdad?**

 **-No lo sé**

 **-Está bien…Por último… deseo que tengas un feliz cumpleaños**

 **-Gracias**

 **-carita con una sonrisa**

 **-bye**

 **-bye…**

 **-Terry**

 **-Sí?**

 **-Vivo en …** \- Le di mi dirección **– Y hoy no es mi cumpleaños sino mañana**

 **-Quise ser el primero en felicitarte… y ahora que sé en dónde vives, ¿puedo ir?**

 **-Gracias y sip**

 **-En verdad?** – carita sonriente

 **-No lo sé**

 **-Candy, por favor… no juegues conmigo**

 **-No estoy jugando contigo… entre tú y yo no hay nada**

 **-Fui un estúpido al responder así, perdóname**

 **-Vendrás?**

 **-Quieres que vaya?**

 **-Sólo si tú quieres**

 **-Muero por verte, Terry** – Me arrepentí de pulsar _enter_ antes de eliminar esa parte de "muero" aunque sí deseaba verlo para aclarar las cosas con él y sentirlo cerca.

 **-Me haces feliz…Estaré en tu casa lo más pronto posible**

 **-Oki… -** Sonreía imaginando su felicidad… Había olvidado, al menos en ese momento, mi pacto con mis amigas.

Bajé y pedí permiso a papá para salir **–No, no es con Mark, sino con su hermano Terrence**

 **-Candy, no juegues con los sentimientos de las personas; ese chico Mark muestra mucho interés en ti**

 **-He sido sincera con él, yo no puedo tener sentimientos por él porque quien hace palpitar mi corazón es su hermano Terry y Mark lo sabe así como nuestra amistad está definida desde un principio**

 **-No te quiero en problemas, señorita…**

 **-Papá, no me estoy metiendo en problemas… Anda… déjame salir con Terry** \- Supliqué

 **-Está bien; pero quiero conocerlo primero…**

 **-Papito, no es algo formal, solamente saldré con él como amigos y ya no soy tan pequeña para que te pida permiso de poder salir conmigo**

 **-Candy, no quiero que se quede con la impresión que tú puedes hacer lo que quieras y que no estás sujeta a la autoridad de tus padres, tampoco quiero que tú creas que puedes gobernarte y decidir faltándole el respeto a esta familia, no eres una** ** _mercancía_** **que puede recogerse en cualquier lugar, tienes un hogar y eso se debe respetar**

 **-Sí, papá. Lo tendré siempre presente.**

Archie abrió la puerta en cuanto Terry llamó a ésta. **–buenas noches, soy Terrence Grandchester ¿Candy se encuentra en casa?**

 **-Sí, ahora vendrá… pasa por favor**

Sentía morir de pena y quería que la tierra se abriera bajo mis pies. Mark no tuvo tantos conflictos para que yo saliera con él, bueno, creo que es porque la primera vez que pisó la casa fue por su iniciativa y se presentó con papá como amigo mío y auxiliar del entrenador… los demás días venía como amigo de mis hermanos y mío **– Adelante, soy William Andry, padre de Candice**

 **-Buenas noches, señor** – Estrechó la mano de papá **– Terrence Grandchester**

 **-Es un gusto… Candy estará aquí en un momento. ¿Puedo saber a dónde se dirigirán? Estoy seguro que conoce nuestra condición en este país y el desconocimiento de gran parte de esta ciudad…**

 **-Lo comprendo y le ruego que no se preocupe, si no considera prudente que Candice salga a solas conmigo, le suplico que nos permita charlar en la terraza principal**

Papá sonrió. Terry no se veía nervioso ni intimidado sino seguro de sí mismo y comprensible de la situación.

Coloqué una sonrisa al salir de mi habitación y encontrarme con su hermosa sonrisa, me sentía nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

 **-¿A qué hora volverán?**

 **-¿Le parece bien a las 8:30?** – Preguntó Terry

 **-Está bien** **–** Respondió papá y yo quería salir lo más pronto, ya que únicamente tenía dos y media hora para platicar con él.

Abrió la puerta de su BMW azul y la cerró en cuanto tomé mi lugar, rápidamente bordeó su auto para ocupar su sitio y me puso el cinto de seguridad. Era la segunda vez que estaba cerca de él, pero la primera que estaba a solas con él y más cerca que la primera vez.

Sentí sus manos cerca de mi cuerpo y la descarga eléctrica generada por esa cercanía no se comparaba con las contracciones estomacales que sentí al besar a Albert o de las emociones que sentía al estar cerca de Mark. No, esto era diferente, era el deseo de que el tiempo dejara de seguir su camino con la intensión de darnos más oportunidad de grabar cada detalle de este momento.

 **-¿Quieres conocer la ciudad?**

 **-Quiero estar en donde tú estés**

 **-Había definido un plan para pasar el tiempo contigo pero no quiero perder el valioso tiempo que tenemos en ir al cine o a un lugar lleno de gente**

 **-Tampoco quiero eso, sino un lugar en el que podamos platicar de lo sucedido**

 **-Olvidemos eso**

 **-No, porque tú mereces una explicación y yo una disculpa** –Le sonreí

 **-Perdóname, te lo ruego**

 **-Terry, Mark sabe que entre él y yo no puede haber más que una sincera amistad y aunque frecuenta mi casa no es con la intensión de que él y yo salgamos juntos a algún lado, se ha convertido en buen amigo de mis hermanos, en especial de Stear y comentan muchas cosas del área legal que están estudiando… quiero dejar eso claro contigo para no tener malos entendidos entre tú y yo**

 **-Se escucha bien "tú y yo"**

 **-Terry…** -Dije con cariño….

Condujo hasta un punto de la ciudad en el cual podíamos ver gran parte de ella. Me dijo de qué se trataban los grades y altos edificios **–Aquél es la torre en la cual está el bufete de papá, consta de 15 pisos exclusivos de la Familia Grandchester; mi padre quiere adquirir toda la torre para que los 65 pisos sean de nuestra propiedad**

 **-Eso sería genial… yo quisiera que mi familia pudiera tener una casa propia. Mis hermanos y yo deseamos trabajar duramente para intentar, al menos intentar recuperar la propiedad de mi padre en la Campiña Inglesa, sé que eso lo haría feliz**

 **-¿Quieres volver allá?**

 **-Es difícil… todo cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… primero trabajar la tierra casi el doble de lo que comúnmente hacíamos, luego las heladas que arruinaron todo, la partida de mamá, perder lo único que nos quedaba y emigrar**

 **-Sí que fueron muchas cosas difíciles y te admiro que a pesar de todo puedas tener sueños e ilusiones y también que tengas una meta bien definida, deseo de corazón que puedas lograrlo**

 **-¿Aunque eso pueda significar no vernos nunca más?** –Pregunté porque quería orillarlo a decirme sus sentimientos, quería saber por él lo que sentía por mí o al menos por qué conmigo se ha portado diferente en comparación de mis amigas

- **Es difícil responder a eso, porque yo no quiero algo pasajero contigo sino algo estable y duradero** –Esas últimas palabras fueron las mismas que Albert mencionó y yo no era una opción para él, en cambio Terry sí quería que yo formara parte de su futuro, de su vida.

 **-Mañana es la fecha que has esperado de este ciclo escolar** –Mencioné cambiando el tema y acercándome a él

 **-¿Lo recordaste?** –Preguntó con ternura

- **Todo lo que tú eres y haces es importante para mí**

 **-Candy…** \- Fue su oportunidad para acercarse, solamente que él acortó por completo la distancia que nos separaba **–Dame la oportunidad de ser parte de tu vida**

 **-No sé, tengo miedo**

 **-¿A qué le tienes miedo?**

 **-Sé que no tienes en buen concepto a mis amigas y eso me posiciona en el criterio que tienes en general de nosotras**

 **-No, no Candy, en verdad estoy arrepentido** –Tomó mi mentón y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sabía lo que seguía pero aun no era el momento para besarlo, así que enterré mi rostro en su pecho sólido y me perdí en su abrazo.

Besó mi coronilla y así permanecimos; dejando que nuestras almas intentaran encontrarse y fusionarse. Sin palabras él lo entendió y aceptó. Pero era más de lo que yo podía ofrecerle. Albert brincaba en mi mente por atractivo, Mark por sincero y osado pero Terry es difícil de definirlo, podía sacar a los demás de mi presente y podría quedarse en mi vida. No sé si para siempre pero estar cerca de él y escuchar su corazón era más sublime que sentir los labios de Albert respondiendo a los míos… **\- Le pedí a mi padre permiso para ir al juego de mañana**

Sin soltar su agarre y sin retirar su mentón de mi cabeza respondió **–Te estaré esperando, te dedicaré mis triunfos**

 **-¿En verdad lo harás?**

 **-Sí, de ahora en adelante todos mis logros serán tuyo y en tu honor**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque te amo, Candy… eres la mujer que tanto he esperado. Eres la única que me ha logrado conquistar, que se ha esperado que yo le busque, que ha generado en mí la desesperación por un hola, que eres diferente, eres la única que puede atraparme en el deseo de conquistar… también me agradó ver que, en las fotos con tus amigas, preferiste no usar traje de playa**

 **-En realidad fue porque no tenía traje de playa** –Dije sonriendo

Deshizo nuestro abrazo y buscó mi mirada **–Soy un jodido al pensar que te quiero solo para mí, que tu belleza sea únicamente admirada por mi**

Sonreí **– Sí tengo traje de playa e igual de diminuto pero no sé… es complicado explicarlo, pero sé que existen cosas en las cuales deseas que sean únicamente para la persona con la que compartirás tu vida…**

 **-Lo sé… esa es mi forma de pensar… yo le he dicho a mis padres que a mí me gustaría casarme pronto, no es que esté buscando desesperadamente a alguien con quien hacerlo, sino que deseo pasar el mayor tiempo amándola…**

Reí **– Creí que estabas un poco desesperado… gracias por aclararlo.**

 **-Quiero que me acompañes a cenar, antes que nuestra cita se acabe, tu padre dijo que hasta las 8:30**

 **-No, no quiero separarme de ti, de pronto me ha gustado estar así, entre tus brazos y cerca de tu corazón**

Apretó más su agarre y besó mi frente **-¿Te gustaría estar dentro de mi corazón y no cerca de él?**

 **-Terry, es una hermosa pregunta…**

 **-Respóndeme**

 **-Mañana…**

 **-No podré soportar la espera**

 **-Sí, así como has soportado la espera de este juego y yo mi cumpleaños… mañana te diré**

 **-Cierto, mañana cumples años y te debo tu regalo. He pensado en muchas posibilidades pero cuando estoy a punto de facturar me doy cuenta que no es suficiente para ti, nada es suficiente para ti por lo mucho que significas para mí**

 **-Qué lindo eres, pero en realidad no tienes por qué darme algo.**

 **-Quiero hacerlo**

 **-Solamente quiero algo de ti. Espera hasta mañana.**

 **-Ansío porque ya sea** ** _mañana_**

 **-Yo también… te veré hasta la hora del juego y ahí te diré**

 **-¿En qué momento?**

 **-Ya lo sabrás**

 **-Eres increíble… me haces estar ansioso por saber…**


	7. Chapter 7

No quería que el tiempo se terminara pero si quería tener a Terry expectativo tenía que hacerlo desear estar conmigo.

 **-Tengo que entrar, papá espera que yo sea obediente**

 **-Parece una eternidad esperar hasta mañana**

 **-Lo sé, también es algo desesperante para mí**

 **-Entonces, respóndeme ahora**

 **-No, mejor mañana. Así tendré tiempo para sorprenderte**

 **-Candy, he esperado tanto tiempo por ti y esperaré toda la vida de ser necesario**

Sonreí y nos despedimos.

Mantuve esa cara boba y el corazón latiendo por toda la noche, era imposible dormir. Me sentía más que emocionada… creo que me estaba enamorando de Terry… **-Hola Annie** –Escribí al verla disponible

 **-Hola Candy, ¿Todo bien?**

 **-Sí, pero quiero un consejo, sé que es tarde… ¿podría verte mañana?**

 **-¿Puedo ir a verte?**

 **-Es un poco tarde, puede esperar**

 **-Pero yo no, así que salgo para tu casa**

 **-Oki, aquí te espero**

Me cambié de ropa poniéndome algo más cómodo y ligero.

 **-Ven conmigo a mi habitación** – Tomé su mano y le guié lo más pronto a mis aposentos **–Necesito que me ayudes**

 **-Claro, dime qué puedo hacer**

 **-Necesito que no le digas a Susana y Eliza, requiero que seas mi confidente**

 **-Candy! Es un honor!**

 **-Annie, no sé cómo puedo hacer que Terry sufra por lo pasado… él es una persona con buenos sentimientos**

 **-Ya te enamoraste, ¿Verdad?**

 **-Creo que sí… no quiero lastimarlo**

 **-Creí que sentías estar enamorada de Albert, pero en verdad creo que estás confundida**

 **-Sí, es eso… me siento confundida. Cuando estoy cerca de Albert creo que lo amo, lo mismo me pasa con Markus, pero con Terry es diferente…**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-Que con Terry no es** ** _un creo,_** **estoy segura de estar enamorada de él… cuando platicamos a través del chat sonrío y siento que floto, y eso no me pasa con los otros dos**

 **-Ya veo … ¿Por qué no quieres que las Susy y Eli lo sepan?**

 **-Porque ellas esperan que** ** _haga pagar a Terry_**

 **-Ah! Es por eso… no te preocupes, ellas lo comprenderán…**

 **-¿Estás segura?**

 **-Completamente**

 **-¿Por qué lo crees así?**

 **-Porque no serás la única que se ha enamorado de él**

 **-Pero es diferente, él corresponde a mis sentimientos**

 **-Entonces disfrútalo**

 **-¿Y nuestro pacto?**

 **-Candy, eso puede quedar a un lado**

 **-No lo creo, siento que Susy se enfadará conmigo**

 **-No lo hará, sino se pondrá contenta**

 **-Entonces, ¿Por qué mi pidió enamorar a Terry y hacerlo sufrir?**

 **-Porque … ay! Candy… te lo diré… Susy se enamoró de Terry y le dijo sus sentimientos**

 **-Eso ya lo sé, lo mismo pasó con Eliza y creo que contigo también…**

 **-Algo así… pero no me interrumpas…**

 **-Oki**

 **-Eliza y Susy se conocen desde los primeros grados y Los Grandchester con los Leagan son muy unidos, cuando Susy cumplió los trece su familia le organizó una gran fiesta y ella conoció a Terry y desde entonces vivió suspirando por él. En la fiesta por sus 16 años, ella le dijo a Terry lo que sentía por él y le pidió que lo intentaran, pero Terry estaba enamorado de una chica que se llama Luisa, pero las cosas entre ellos no funcionaron porque ella, al darse cuenta que Terry estaba interesado en conquistarla, lo complicó todo**

 **-¿Quién es Luisa?**

 **-Es la mejor amiga de Patricia O´brien, también está en el equipo de Basquetball, estaban cerca de nosotras, el día de la prueba, en las mesas que están fuera de la cafetería… no sé si la notaste**

 **-No, creo que no**

 **-Bueno, no importa, así como Paty tampoco nos importa… te decía… Luisa complicó las cosas porque al darse cuenta que Terry era atento con ella creyó tener derecho sobre él. Un día, delante de sus amigos se acercó a él y le gritó de una manera espantosa, le dijo que no le esperaría a que él se dignara a llamarle, que él debería responder cuando ella lo hiciera**

 **-En parte tiene razón, ¿No?**

 **-¿Cuál parte?**

 **-Terry no debe creer que él es el único que tiene derecho de buscar, llamar, interesarse en alguien… también debe permitir que la otra parte, en este caso Luisa, también tuviera esa oportunidad**

 **\- … no pienses que le estoy dando la razón a Terry… mira, él quería conquistarla, hacer las cosas bien con ella, pero ella comenzó a presionarlo, le celaba de todo, le hacía pasar vergüenzas porque siempre tenía algo qué reclamarle…**

 **-Ya entiendo… entonces ¿Por qué desean que le hagamos pagar algo que es comprensible?**

 **-Porque Susy creyó que podía consolarlo y comenzó a acercarse, se les vio juntos, salían mucho, reían y se veían como una hermosa pareja, pero se decepcionó que al graduar, en el baile de graduación, él llevó a otra chica y no invitó a Susy y ella se quedó con la frustración y su dolor… a parte del vestido que su madre le trajo de París**

 **-¿Con quién se presentó Terry en el baile de graduación?**

 **-Con Luisa**

Abrí mi boca, al menos de eso tenía más o menos un año… tal vez él sí la quiso… **-¿Luisa es de nuestra generación?**

 **-Sí, pero en un grupo diferente… de hecho está en tu equipo de Basquetball, en el grupo con el que entrenas**

 **-Es a quien le llaman …**

 **-Loois… en francés…**

 **-Ahora comprendo por qué se enfada cuando Mark es atento conmigo**

 **-Creemos que Terry aún tiene sentimientos por ella**

 **-¿Sí? ¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque antes que tú llegaras, él le buscó nuevamente… creo que él no le puede olvidar… así que ten cuidado**

 **-Si sabían eso ¿Por qué me pidieron enamorarle?**

 **-¿Quieres la verdad?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Porque Susy le ama y cree que si alguien logra tocar el corazón de Terry y herirlo él le dará una oportunidad a ella…**

 **-Eso es absurdo**

 **-Ella está dispuesta a esperar… pero el pacto entre nosotras es que si alguna logra hacer que Terry le ame, las demás lo aceptaremos**

 **-Suena algo loco**

 **-Lo sé… pero así como tú has sido sincera, quiero que sepas que yo estoy enamorada**

 **-¿De Terry?**

 **-Noooo, reconozco que él es apuesto y muy varonil pero mis pensamientos están atrapados por otra persona**

 **-¿Lo conozco?**

 **-Sí, y muy bien**

 **-¿De quién se podrá tratar?**

 **-¿Por qué crees que tomo cualquier pretexto para venir a tu casa?**

 **-Oh, por Dios! No te creo…** -Reí

 **-Sí, tu hermano Archie revolotea en mis sueños**

 **-Pues, ven a la sala de estar y tomaremos pretexto para que le veas…**

 **-Es un poco tarde y mis padres me pidieron no demorar**

 **-Te acompañaré a la puerta** – Al verla salir de mi habitación, Archie se puso un poco torpe y se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su auto, yo preferí quedarme en casa y darles su espacio para que él se acercara a ella y ella a él.

Con las cosas claras sentí menos culpa de que mis sentimientos por Terry comenzaran a despertarse.

Así que al amanecer llevaba la firme decisión de charlar con Susana y dejar las cosas claras con Mark.

 **-Feliz cumpleaños!** – Gritó mi familia en cuanto abrí la puerta de mi habitación.

Sonreí llena de felicidad y apagué la velita que dejó un rastro humeante al extinguir su luz. Archie me dio un paquetito a nombre de los tres. Rápidamente rompí la envoltura de papel y abrí mis ojos sorprendida **-¡Un móvil!**

 **-Sí, un móvil que tiene muchas funciones, hija…**

Después de algunas lagrimillas derramadas por la nostalgia, la felicidad y el recuerdo de mamá, quien, en cada fecha especial, se esmeraba en consentirnos… dejamos a un lado su recuerdo sin siquiera mencionarla… me di cuenta que ninguno de los cuatro deseábamos hablar de ella, tal vez nuestro dolor aún era grande o en realidad estábamos experimentando otra fase del duelo de verla marcharse de nuestras vidas.

Al salir de casa me encontré con Albert quien me abrazó y me llevó a desayunar, gracias a él falté a mi primera hora de clases pero fue un momento maravilloso **–Perdóname, no debí presionarte de esa manera**

 **-Hey! Parece que cumplir 18 años te hizo madurar muchísimo** – Dijo sonriente

 **-Tenías razón, ambos deseamos lo mismo del amor pero tal vez no seamos esas personas que esperamos…**

No hablamos más de ese tema y antes de llevarme al colegio me dio una tarjeta pequeña, la abrí de inmediato y a parte de las felicitaciones venía una tarjeta departamental, de regalo… **-Escoge tu regalo…. El que más te guste**

 **-Gracias, Albert**

 **-De nada mi pequeña….**

Era un día especial para mí y todos a mí alrededor así me hicieron sentir, especial.

 **-Susy, está hermoso**

 **-Lo escogí pensando en ti**

 **-Gracias, amiga**

 **-Ahora abre el mío.** –Dijo Eliza

 **\- Es un…**

 **-Ipad, estoy segura que te será útil**

 **-Gracias, Eli** – Nos fundimos en un abrazo

- **Ahora, abre este** – Fue el turno de Annie

Abrí el fino estuche forrado en piel color índigo y relucieron unas hermosas joyas **–Mamá las escogió para ti, deseo que te gusten**

 **-En verdad, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes… desde que me conocieron se han portado de maravilla conmigo. No sé cómo corresponderles**

 **\- tú eres una de nosotras, llegaste para completarnos**

 **-Gracias**

 **-Ahora… daremos una fiesta en casa el fin de semana en tu honor, le he dicho a mi madre que únicamente seremos nosotras cuatro**

 **-Gracias Susy…**

La rectoría, a través de la decanatura nos había notificado que las personas que aspiraban a una beca deportiva debían quedarse, sin falta, y participar en los eventos deportivos de la Institución, siempre y cuando nos fuere requerido.

A las otras seis chicas, incluyendo a Paty, no nos requirieron para apoyar en el juego de esta noche. Por ahora lo único que nos correspondía hacer era quedarnos a los entrenamientos después de clases.

 **-Felicidades, princesa**

 **-Mark… no debiste**

 **-¿Por qué no?**

 **-Sabes que no puedo corresponderte**

 **-¿Y eso desde cuando ha sido impedimento para que seamos amigos? Vamos, Candy, sé que mi hermano y tú sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro y yo prefiero hacerme a un lado y desear que sean inmensamente felices…**

 **-Gracias, Mark,** \- Le di un abrazo.

Terry había respetado, tal como le pedí, vernos hasta la noche.

Después del entrenamiento, Mark se sentó sobre la duela y yo me senté junto a él pero no al lado o al frente, sino que recargué mi espalda en la de él, y descansé mi cabeza a la altura de sus omóplatos… desde entonces fue mi lugar favorito y de él también… **-Bye Mark-** Dijo Luisa, ahora podía saber quién era la ex de mi futuro novio **–Que estés bien**

Él no respondió, únicamente sentí que asintió con su cabeza **–Estoy muerta! Cada día nos haces entrenar más fuerte**

 **-Ahora lo haces mejor que en un principio** –Reímos

 **-Mark?**

 **-Ajá**

 **-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

 **-Sí, todo lo que quieras**

 **-¿Seguro?**

 **-Sí… es el menor de nosotros, el favorito de mamá, no le gustan las verduras, tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios cuando se enoja…**

 **-¿Cómo sabías que te preguntaría por tu hermano?**

 **-Simplemente lo sé**

 **-Perdóname**

 **-No te preocupes, desde un principio supe que él se quedaría contigo**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Conozco a mi hermano, creo que más de lo que él mismo se conoce, ese día que nos vimos por primera vez y él se retiró antes que todos fue porque no quiso hacer el ridículo, le conozco muy bien y sé que tú le pareciste atractiva, tal vez tú no lo notaste pero yo sí, vi la forma en la que sus ojos te miraron**

 **-Mark… lo siento, tú eres un buen chico, pero en el corazón no se manda**

 **-Lo sé, y estoy bien, creo que disfruto mucho siendo tu amigo, pasamos bien el tiempo juntos….**

 **-Gracias, porque sé que puedo verte como a un hermano**

 **-Sí, y yo a ti te veo con igual cariño.**

 **-Terry espera una respuesta de mi parte, le he dicho que se la daré hoy por la noche** – El mensaje era claro y no necesitaba mayor explicación

 **-¿Tienes algo en mente?**

 **-No… sí… la verdad no lo sé… quiero decirle que sí, sin que yo se lo diga audiblemente, pero quiero que lo sepa sin dejar duda alguna**

 **-ya sé que puedes hacer**

Su loca y descabellada idea era la mejor… varios de sus amigos, incluyendo Neil, le ayudaron. El entrenador de Terry se rió y dijo que nos apoyaba. Nos indicó el momento exacto para llevar a cabo el plan **–No lo habría logrado sin ti, gracias**

Pasó un brazo por mis hombros **– Siempre podrás contar conmigo y confiar en mí.**

 **-Gracias, y tú conmigo… ahora iré a casa, nos vemos por la noche**

 **-Candy** – Dijo mientras nos despedíamos **– Mis padres vendrán esta noche a verlo jugar, siempre nos brindan su apoyo con su presencia**

 **-Ahora me has dejado muy nerviosa**

 **-Estoy seguro que les agradará conocerte y la sorpresa para mi hermano.**

Me desenredaba el cabello llena de nervios. Mark dijo que sus padres estarían presentes… todo el colegio, bueno la gran mayoría, estarían presentes. Annie prometió pasar por mí **– Anda, Stear, explícame de nuevo**

 **-Candy, te he explicado muchas veces en qué consisten las reglas del** ** _Americano_** **, no puedo creer que no me prestes atención**

 **-Me pierdo después de que dices "primero y diez"**

Rodó los ojos y abandonó nuestra charla para abrir la puerta. Saludó a Annie y se retiró. **-¿Estás lista?**

 **-Sí, y muy nerviosa**

 **-Bien, vayamos…**

 **-Espera… mi hermano quiere mencionarte algo** – Le dije seria logrando descontrolarla. Con un grito, nada educado, llamé a mi hermano…

Salió de la habitación que compartía con mi padre y mi otro hermano **–Annie** – Todas las palabras se quedaron en sus labios que Annie selló con un beso.

Creo que lo mejor era esperar a que regresáramos del juego porque no lograba separarlos **–Vamos, Annie, se nos hará tarde**

 **-Archie, te veré después**

 **-Pasaré por ti después del juego**

 **-Te estaré esperando.**

Nos sentamos junto a Eli y Susy casi a mitad de las gradas. Vi a Mark a lo lejos que reía con sus amigos y gastaban bromas entre ellos.

Noté cuando el entrenador le enseñó su tabla de apuntes y Mark asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando notó mi presencia me saludó por los aires con una mano…

Como no entendía nada de las reglas del juego lo único que supe después de la ovación de la entrada del equipo del San Pablo, es que iban perdiendo… más no perdían la esperanza de ganar.

En el medio tiempo mi corazón comenzó a palpitar porque Mark me dio la indicación. Me puse sobre mis pies y las luces del campo comenzaron a atenuarse ante las interrogantes de los presentes, mis manos sudaban por los nervios, y mi corazón latía emocionado… La enorme pantalla figuró el nombre "Terrence Grandchester" y todos comenzaron a silbar, aplaudir y él se puso sobre sus pies con una gran sonrisa pero con la expresión de "qué diablos está pasando" en el rostro, seguido a su nombre el texto "Sí, sí quiero estar en tu corazón (esto último no era una palabra sino un dibujo)" Él me buscó entre el público, caminó entre el pasto con una gran sonrisa y se dirigió en línea recta hacia mí. Los chicos que estaban en las bancas por delante de mí se hicieron a un ladito abriendo camino y pasé, nerviosa hasta llegar a él.

Me ayudó a bajar de las gradas sujetando mi cintura y así en el aire nos fundimos en un beso, lleno de amor y ternura, delante de todos incluyendo a sus padres. Las risas, gritos y silbidos subieron de tono **– Te amo, mi princesa… Gracias por esta hermosa sorpresa.** – Al escucharlo llamarme "princesa" surgió en mi interior el conflicto, ya que Mark me llamaba así y no deseaba malos entendidos con mi, ahora, novio.

 **-Y yo a ti, mi amor…**

 **-Prometo jugar bien para ti y entregarte mis triunfos**

 **-Sé que así será… ahora ve**

 **-Te llevaré con mis padres para que no regreses por las gradas.**

 **-Sí, está bien, aunque no sé qué decirles…**

 **-Mis padres son las personas más amables y comprensibles del mundo…**

Tomó mi mano y caminamos rápidamente mientras en el medio de la explanada comenzaba un espectáculo de porristas.

Terry jugaría hasta la segunda parte de la hora y su entrenador nos dijo que deseaba darle un aliciente y que nuestra idea era muy buena…

Nos fundimos en otro beso antes de llegar a sus padres. **–Mamá, papá, les presento a mi novia, Candice Andry**

 **-Es un gusto, Candice… y qué bonita manera de responderle a nuestro hijo** – Dijo sonriente el papá de Terry **\- Soy Richard Grandchester y ella es mi amada esposa, Elenor**

 **-Es un gusto conocerles… ay! Estoy nerviosa, jamás me imaginé hacer algo así** – El espectáculo de medio tiempo estaba por concluir y Terry debía regresar.

Richard intentó explicarme muchas veces las jugadas, Eleonor se rió conmigo y con gran ternura me dijo **– Me alegra que hagas a mi hijo feliz. Eres una hermosa jovencita**

 **-Gracias, él es quien me hace inmensamente feliz.**

Le esperamos un tiempo después del partido. Mark me felicitó por mi reciente relación con su hermano y se despidió de sus padres. John únicamente me dijo al oído mientras me _felicitaba_ , **-No lo lastimes, si quieres ser feliz con él, sé honesta**

Agradecí que Terry llegara pronto, ya que no supe manejar bien el comentario de su hermano **.** – **Felicidades hijo, han logrado ganar**

 **-Estuvo difícil, más no imposible**

 **-Felicidades, hermano, por tu relación con Candy y porque jugaste bien**

 **-Gracias, John… bien les tenemos que dejar, gracias por estar esta noche conmigo. Debo llevar a mi novia a su casa, su padre no le deja llegar tarde y antes tenemos que celebrar**

 **-Podemos celebrar en casa, hijo**

 **-Mi princesa cumple años, mamá y quiero llevarla a un lugar especial**

 **-No nos dijiste que cumplías años, felicidades-** Me abrazaron

Terry no cabía en su felicidad. Me abrazaba lleno de ternura, besaba mi mano que estaba entrelazada con la suya y sus ojos reflejaban el amor que sentía por mí. **–Terry, creo que es muy pronto pero te amo… no quiero que esto termine nunca**

 **-No tiene por qué terminar, cariño. Candy, te amo** –Me abrazó tan cerca de su corazón que latía igual que el mío, lleno de emociones que celebraban nuestra relación.

Abrió la puerta de su auto y esperó que yo abordara **–Eres la primera mujer que se ha subido a este auto y serás la única.**

 **-¿En verdad? Gracias, me siento afortunada**

 **-Estoy que no quepo en mi felicidad…**

 **-Yo también estoy feliz**

 **-Mi amor, ¿Qué tal tu día? Hoy cumples años**

 **-Todos han sido maravillosos conmigo, papá me hizo una torta y me regaló un móvil. Es un regalo maravilloso … Mark me dio esto** – Dije enseñándole una sortija que decía "mi princesa"

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me sonrió **–Debo aceptar que mi hermano a estado más cerca de ti de lo que yo mismo he podido estar**

 **-Y debes aceptar que a quien amo es a ti. Mark está de acuerdo y nos une un lazo especial…**

 **-Gracias por decirme**

 **-No le reclamarás ¿Verdad?**

 **-No… aunque sí me siento con un aguijón en el pecho**

 **-No tienes por qué, ahora todos saben que soy tu novia.**

 **-Gracias por eso, fue maravilloso. -** Guardó su número de móvil en el mío

- **Amor** – Le dije captando su atención **–Prométeme que nunca nos dejaremos de escribir por el chat, eso será algo único y especial entre tú y yo**

 **-Te lo prometo, cariño, aún estando casados, será algo entre tú y yo.**

Le sonreí pero no quise comentar nada acerca de la palabra matrimonio, no quiero pensar por ello ahora, tengo al menos una meta bien definida en mi vida, conseguir el título de propiedad de lo que fuera de papá en La Campiña, aunque para ello tenga que vender mi alma al mismo infierno.

Jamás imaginé tener en mi vida a alguien con la cantidad de recursos como los que posee la familia Grandchester, pero aunque Terry no tuviera absolutamente nada, así como nosotros, no sería impedimento de estar con él. **–Cuando te** ** _leo_** **siento amarte más con cada palabra. Gracias por pedirme estar en tu vida, en este tiempo**

 **-Te quiero para siempre en mi vida, no quiero algo momentáneo**

Habló con papá haciéndole saber que somos novios y prometió respetarme y respetar las reglas que papá creyera convenientes.

Mientras miro el techo y suspiro, recuerdo cada uno de los besos que nos dimos, aun siento sus labios en los míos, es más de lo que mi corazón enamorado puede soportar.

Tomo una almohada y ahogo mi grito "Terry te amo" mientras sonrío.

Pataleo, como niña emberrinchada, pero llena de emoción al recordarlo.

Abrí la portátil y miré la primera foto en la que lo noto sin camisa y pasé mis dedos por la pantalla. "Te amo" exclamé tocando su torso desnudo.

Abrí mi perfil y se la envié y le dije **–Gracias**

 **-Mi amor, creí que no estarías disponible… jjajajaja ¿aún conservas esa foto?**

 **-Sí, es mi favorita, y gracias porque es mía, únicamente mía, tienes qué dedicármela**

 **-La imprimiré y te la daré con mis mejores deseos**

 **-Gracias y también gracias por la sorpresa, estoy más que encantada**

 **-¿En verdad te gustó?**

 **-Sí, jamás me imaginé que Mark te ayudara también en algo así** – Al llegar a mi habitación estaba llena de flores, grandes y pequeños osos de peluche y un enorme corazón con la leyenda "Te amo", una caja con todas las cosas que compró creyendo que me gustarían con motivo de mi cumpleaños. **–Bebé, ¿Qué pensarías de mí si te envío una foto un poco … emmm…. Así con traje de playa?**

 **-Mi amor, si es exclusiva para mí, me volvería loco, pero no quiero que hagas nada con lo que no te sientas cómoda**

 **-Gracias, pero es algo que sí quiero hacer para ti** – Seleccioné una foto, que no le enseñé a Susy, en la cual estaba completamente atrevida, sentada sobre mis rodillas y las pantorrillas ligeramente separadas y un tanto de perfil, con una mano sujetando mi cabello por encima de mi cabeza y la otra sosteniendo con el pulgar el fino tirante de mi traje de playa, mientras mis demás dedos cubrían mi seno, La cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y los ojos entrecerrados.

En realidad, cuando vi el resultado de mis fotos, pensé en él. Me inspiré en gustarle, que me admirara y en _intercambio_ por la que él me envió a mí primero.

 **-Candy… mi amor… estás divina, no puedo dejar de contemplarte**

 **-No digas nada porque me haces sonrojar… lo único que diré es que es para ti, exclusiva como la que me enviaste**

 **-te amo, y quiero estar contigo por toda la vida.**

Ambos éramos muy responsables y Terry respetaba las reglas, así como cuando papá decía que no demorara en regresar y tampoco tenía problemas en visitarme en la terraza principal de la casa. No nos desvelábamos platicando, también nos gustaba dar paso a la emoción de vernos.

Me acompañaba todos los días de entrenamiento y Luisa no había reclamado su terreno y derechos hasta el momento en el que se acercaba el baile de graduación **–Tú me lo prometiste, así como yo te acompañé al tuyo tú me ibas a acompañar al mío**

 **-Basta! Luisa. No existe más nosotros y ahora tengo novia ¿Puedes respetar eso?**

 **-Yo sé que no le amas, estás con ella para estar cerca de mí**

 **-Te equivocas, si deseara estar contigo no lastimaría a nadie para acercarme, creí que me conocías**

Sus palabras eran en tono alto que a los presentes nos incomodaba la forma en la que Terry le rechazaba, Mark había llamado en diversas ocasiones a Luisa, pero ella no dependía de una beca sino que estaba por gusto en el equipo.

Mark me hizo un pase con la intensión que el balón botara en dirección de Terry y yo fuera por él. Lo pude comprender. Terry se levantó y tomó la pelota entregándomela en las manos **–Hablaremos de esto más tarde** – Le dije

Su rostro se puso sombrío **-¿Quieres que me vaya?**

 **-No, no tienes por qué, a mí me gusta que mi novio me apoye en todo tiempo** – Le sonreí y corrí nuevamente a donde estaba el equipo.

Al terminar las prácticas tenía la intención de _reclamarle_ pero las palabras de Annie vinieron a mi mente recordando la forma en la que Luisa arruinó todo con Terry pero ello no significaba que no existiera una explicación. Yo conocía el pasado por labios de mis amigas pero no por parte de él.


	8. Chapter 8

No iba a ponerle las cosas tan sencillas a Terry, quería que me _atara_ más y más a él; así que opté por no verle _fingiendo_ un disgusto.

 **-Entonces ¿Luisa le reclamó de nuevo?**

 **-Ajá**

 **-¿Y qué piensas hacer?**

 **-No sé, Susy, por eso le pedí que no me llevara a casa, le dije que tenía que pensar bien las cosas**

 **-¿Crees que es necesario hacerlo sufrir un poco?**

 **-La verdad no lo sé, Eli, no creo que sea conveniente, no quiero alejarlo; lo que quiero es que se sienta mal por no hablarme, con anticipación, de ella…**

 **-¿Y cuándo lo harás?**

 **\- Mañana, hoy le dejaré sentir que me extrañe, que se dé cuenta que me puede perder fácilmente si no es sincero conmigo o si no le pone un alto a Luisa**

 **-No sé cómo puedes tener mesura en un momento como este, en tu lugar yo le habría jalado las greñas y le habría apartado de Terry**

 **-No, Annie, mi madre decía que para hacer las cosas hay que saber hacerlas… Ella desea recuperar algo que ahora es mío, pero tengo que afianzarlo a mí**

 **-No entiendo cómo, a todos los hombres les gusta que de vez en vez una le demuestre celos y defienda lo que le pertenece**

 **-Sí, lo sé, pero es pronto para montarle una escena de celos, además él no le estaba dando la razón a ella, mi disgusto es porque él no mencionó que ella es su ex, ¿Sí me entienden?**

 **-Un poco** – Mencionó Eliza **–Cambiando de tema ¿Candy, qué tan rico besa Terry?**

Las cuatro nos encontrábamos tendidas sobre nuestras espaldas en la cama de Annie con nuestras cabezas juntas, Eliza se ladeó un poco para atrapar con sus labios el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda, reaccioné virando mi cuerpo bruscamente para el lado contrario y ellas rieron.

 **-Vamos a un antro, esta noche** \- Mencionó Susana

 **-No nos permitirán el ingreso**

 **-Hay que intentarlo**

 **-Mi padre no me dará permiso, recién cumplí los 18**

 **-Entonces hay que hacer una fiesta**

 **-No quiero que la gente hable de mí, recuerden, debo tener a Terry conmigo**

 **-Esto comienza a ser aburrido, nos divertíamos más estando solas y sin novios.**

 **-Annie, pon música**

 **-No quiero levantarme, ¿Te parece bien si pongo de la que guardo en el móvil?**

 **-No… vamos chicas hay que hacer cosas interesantes**

 **-Elisa… ¿Qué podemos hacer que sea interesante?**

Con pereza Eli se levantó y pulsó el aparato de sonido en la habitación de Annie, se encargó de pasarle el pestillo a la puerta, ya que la madre de Annie tenía por costumbre ingresar sin solicitarlo **– Ven, Susy, mostrémosle lo que es divertirse**

Rieron y Annie y yo nos incorporamos recargando nuestro peso en un costado.

Comenzaron a bailar pegando sus cuerpos, las manos de Susana posaron en ambos senos de Eliza y esta le sujetó la nuca con la palma de su mano. Annie sonreía y yo no podía estar más que asombrada. Conforme avanzaba la música sus movimientos eran cada vez más provocativos hasta el momento en que sus labios se encontraron

Annie se levantó y bailó de la misma manera que ellas, pasando sus manos por sus cuerpos y besándoles cuello, orejas y hombros. **–Anda, Candy, anímate… si no experimentas no sabrás lo que se siente**

 **-No, gracias, no quiero tener el pretexto perfecto para terminar con Terry, a mí me gustan los hombres… ¿Ustedes son lesbianas o bisexuales?**

 **-No, somos heterosexuales pero nos gusta experimentar…**

 **-Están locas! Yo no necesito experimentar para saber que no me gusta y no me gustará.**

 **-Bien, tú te lo pierdes, pero a muchos hombres les prende ver a dos mujeres besarse y luego estar con él**

 **-Dudo que Terry sea de esos… creo que es buen momento para regresar a casa** – Tomé mis cosas del mueble donde las deposité y me despedí de mis amigas.

Cuando llegué noté que Terry me esperaba.

Bajó de su auto y se encaminó hacia mí **–Perdóname**

Lo miré y medité que no quería perder mi tiempo haciéndolo sufrir ni desperdiciar el tiempo en pleitos pasionales con él. Lo envolví en mis brazos y me puse sobre mis puntas para alcanzarlo y darle un tierno beso **–No hay nada que perdonar, he tenido un poco de tiempo para meditar que te amo y no quiero que nada empañe nuestra felicidad. Tú eres quien debe perdonarme por mi comportamiento, no quiero alejarte sino quiero estar eternamente contigo**

Correspondió a mi abrazo y me explicó que Luisa no significa nada para él, que yo soy su todo. **– Por eso fue conmigo a mi baile de graduación**

 **-¿Quieres decir que ambos se prometieron estar en sus respectivos bailes?**

 **-Sí, ella reclamaba que ya será el suyo y que quiere que yo cumpla mi parte de la promesa?**

 **-Me imagino que lo harás**

Me miró **–No, pensé que querías que vaya contigo**

 **-Es lo que quiero, pero no deseo que te llame cobarde**

 **-Iré contigo, amor.**

 **\- ¿Vendrás por mí?**

 **-Será un honor, bailaré contigo toda la noche**

 **-El tiempo pasa aprisa, ya falta menos para el baile de graduación y nunca me imaginé que al culminar mis estudios tendría lo mejor de mi vida, nunca me imaginé que en este país encontraría al verdadero amor.**

 **-Eres mi felicidad, Candy, y deseo ser tu felicidad**

 **-Eres mi felicidad, Terry.**

 **-¿Te confieso algo?**

 **-Ajá… se trata de alguna ex novia más?**

 **-no, no hay más ex novias**

 **-¿Seguro?**

 **-Sí….**

 **-Emmm… ¿Susana, fue tu novia?**

 **-No… fue algo raro con ella después de Luisa, se volvió como una incondicional**

 **-Te aprovechaste de ello ¿No?**

 **-No quiero que suene así, fue algo diferente, como amigos** ** _especiales,_** **tú me entiendes**

 **-Ah! ¿Hiciste el amor con ella?**

Me miró serio **\- ¿Qué cosas te ha contado Susana?**

 **-Nada, solamente ella cree que volverá a tener una oportunidad contigo, eso es lo que ella espera…**

 **-¿Por qué no te alejas de ella?**

 **-Por qué tendría que hacerlo… no me hacen daño sus palabras. Yo siempre te creeré a ti…**

 **-Gracias por tu confianza, pero no tengo ningún secreto**

 **-Lo sé. Ammm… Susy no me contó nada entre ella y tú, sino Annie me dijo que fueron lo que tú acabas de decir, amigos especiales cuando terminaste con Luisa.**

 **-Cariño, no hablemos más de ellas, ni del pasado… por favor**

 **-Sí, ¿Tienes planes para el verano?**

 **-Mi padre quiere que visitemos a su hermano, recién ha contraído nupcias y quiere presentarnos a su esposa**

 **-Vaya! Sí que duró soltero…**

 **-No… es hermano mayor de papá y no duró tanto de soltero como de viudo… se casó muy joven y su esposa murió hace diez años en un trágico accidente**

 **-Qué lamentable! … entonces, eso quiere decir, que no nos veremos en verano**

 **-Son los deseos de papá, aún no confirmo con él**

 **-Yo quiero buscar un empleo durante ese tiempo y Eli me dijo que su padre me puede emplear para apoyarme con mis estudios universitarios**

 **-¿Cómo vería tu padre que yo te apoyara con ello?**

 **-No lo permitiría y yo tampoco. Somos novios no esposos…**

 **-No me gustaría que te expusieras en empleos mal pagados por tu condición en este país**

 **-Lo sé, pero espero que el abogado de Albert sí pueda conseguirnos más tiempo o bien la residencia…**

 **-Nos casaremos pronto para que eso pueda ser una realidad**

 **-Mi amor!** –Lo abracé **– Es tan noble de tu parte pero no es la solución, sí nos casaremos porque los dos deseamos pasar la eternidad juntos pero no por razones que no convienen ¿Vale?**

 **-Déjame ayudarte**

 **-Se dice "Déjame amarte"** – Nos besamos.

Con él todo tenía sentido, y sin él todo parecía un absurdo e ironía.

Después de decirle que no tenía ningún inconveniente con el tema "Luisa" siempre y cuando él la mantuviera lejos de nosotros, entre él y yo no existiría ningún tipo de problema.

Cada vez nos costaba despedirnos más y más. Deseábamos pasar mucho tiempo, juntos. **–Elroy, estoy enamorada de un** ** _americano_** – Dije mientras le cepillaba su encanecido cabello

 **-¿Te corresponde?**

 **-Sí, y lo amo con todo mi corazón**

 **-Ten cuidado, hija… es muy pronto para expresar esa frase**

 **-No lo creo, Terry es todo para mí** – Dije con un rostro de mujer enamorada y suspirando

Aunque mi madre no estaba conmigo para aconsejarme en esta nueva etapa de mi vida y los consejos de papá no eran siempre _dulces_ , Elroy siempre tenía algo prudente que mencionar para mi bien **–Estar enamorada no lo es todo, debes amarlo, porque cuando el enamoramiento se acaba el amor sostiene la relación**

 **-A caso ¿Me estás diciendo que puedo dejar de estar enamorada?**

 **-Sí, un día las mariposas dejarán de revolotear aquí** – Tocó mi estómago con su mano **– Y lo que hay aquí** – Tocó mi pecho **\- Se hará cargo para que esa persona siga siendo única y especial y sigas deseando pasar toda tu vida con él.**

 **-Elroy, estoy tan agradecida con el cielo por tu vida, no sabes cuánta falta me hace mi madre, no sólo en este tiempo sino en todo.**

 **.Hija** \- Palmeó mi mano **– Tienes a tu padre y dos maravillosos hermanos que no dudarían en dar su vida por ti. Siempre piensa en la manera que puedes corresponder a tal amor incondicional y las cosas cambiarán de rumbo dejándote pocas opciones para errar**

 **-¿Cómo?**

 **-Sí, ahora que estás enamorada, piensa en lo feliz que le haría a tu padre caminar contigo rumbo al altar, entregarte a quien continuará con su deber de cuidarte, protegerte, amarte… y eso te evitará cometer errores en los cuales pienses que tu padre pueda sentirse fracasado en tu cuidado**

 **-Ya entendí… tienes razón… si pienso en mi padre y hermanos antes de cualquier mala decisión me ubicarán en la decisión correcta.**

 **-Exacto**

 **-Siempre tienes algo qué enseñarme y te lo agradezco. Gracias Elroy por cobijarme de esta manera**

 **-Nada de ponerse triste… anda… vé con tu padre y llévale una rosca de nuez que recién he horneado**

 **-Eres lindísima, Elroy** – Besé su coronilla y me dirigí a la cocina por el pan que le enviaba a papá.

En el camino a la cocina pasé por la biblioteca y miré a Albert leyendo. Toqué tres veces el marco de madera del umbral para llamar su atención **\- ¿Puedo pasar?**

 **-Adelante, estaba leyendo un rato**

 **-No quise interrumpirte, sino no me quise ir sin saludarte**

 **-Toma asiento** –Obedecí **\- ¿Cómo vas en las prácticas deportivas?**

 **-Creo que bien, nos han mencionado que los entrenamientos serán más duros una vez que ingresemos a la Universidad**

 **-Me imagino que sí**

 **-Mis hermanos entrenan con Mark y conmigo casi cada noche**

 **-Eso es bueno. Contarás conmigo para echarte porras durante los partidos**

 **-No puedo creer, Albert que ahora esté pensando en graduarme de la preparatoria y haga planes para ingresar en la Universidad cuando unos meses atrás todo indicaba que no concluiría el medio superior**

 **-Así es el destino, muchas veces te pone delante de ti la felicidad sin disfrazarla y a veces no la ves** –Dijo viéndome a los ojos

 **-Yo no sé si la pude ver, pero estoy agradecida contigo por ser mi ángel**

 **-Tu ángel** – Eso es bonito viniendo de ti

 **-Gracias, nuevamente, te debo mucho, no solamente la oportunidad de tener una estabilidad sino que tú me guiaste al verdadero amor, no sé cómo agradecerlo**

- **Es a eso, precisamente, a lo que me refiero, que a veces la vida te pone las cosas frente a ti para que solamente extiendas la mano y puedas tomarlo**

 **-Sé a lo que te refieres** – Le sonreí y me despedí

Cuando llegué a casa con el pan de nueces, noté que Archie estaba en una fuerte tensión con Stear y papá había intervenido poniendo paz **– Tu hermano no tiene la culpa**

 **-No le estoy culpando, solamente quiero que entienda que** ** _ella_** **ya no es parte de esta familia**

Al escuchar "Ella" lo relacioné inmediatamente con mamá **\- ¿Han sabido algo de mamá?**

Los tres me miraron **– Candy, tu tío Sebastian, llamó hoy desde la campiña diciendo que tu madre le ha visitado para preguntar por nosotros, él no le ha mencionado nada de dónde estamos, ella insistió y te dejó muchos besos y saludos**

Tenía dolor en mi corazón y Elroy tenía razón, debía pensar en _ellos_ antes de tomar una decisión **– Pienso igual que Archie, ella no forma parte de esta familia a menos que tú, papá, decidas lo contrario. Si tú quieres que ella regrese, nosotros te apoyaremos**

 **-Dudo que quiera regresar** – Dijo Archie con dolor en su voz **– quiere que papá le firme los documentos del divorcio para que ella sea libre**

 **-Entonces fírmalos… podemos seguir juntos nuestra vida**

 **-Candy, creo que papá aun ama a mamá y tal vez él pueda viajar para dialogar con ella y convencerla de lo contrario.**

Miré a papá **–Traje pan de nueces, recién salido del horno… el tema de mamá no está de nuestro lado** – Recordé lo que charlé minutos antes con Albert **– No podemos extender las manos y tomarla, ella no está a nuestro alcance… ¿para qué sufrir con suposiciones? Mejor lávense para que podamos cenar**

Sin mencionar más palabras, los tres hicieron lo que pedí y yo les sonreí.


	9. Chapter 9

Con la espalda pegada a las mantas, lanzaba una pequeña almohada hacia al techo y la recibía cuando la gravedad le reclamaba.

¿Por qué mamá preguntaría por nosotros?

Hoy toqué el tema de mamá dos veces, cada día le extraño más y le deseo menos…

¿Cómo será mi reacción al verla? ¿Algún día le volveré a ver? ¿Quiero verla?

Estoy convencida que Archie le guarda mucho resentimiento y le costará mucho perdonarla, en cambio Stear no le importaría si ella no se presentara con una disculpa por delante, para él no son necesarias las palabras sino las acciones; ¿Papá regresaría con mamá?

He anhelado regresar a la campiña, extraño el olor a la hierba húmeda por el rocío matutino, las tardes frías, las baldosas resbalosas y los rayos de sol luchando por abrirse paso entre las densas nubes grises. Extraño los días de primavera en los que los campos se llenan de color y los trinos de los pájaros acompasan la labor del campo. Extraño el sonido del hacha que, con el golpe exacto, partía la madera para el hogar, extraño la voz de mamá, extraño a mi madre. Pero no estoy convencida de querer regresar a su lado. **– No! Para mí ella está muerta, está muerta desde el día que prefirió su bienestar a luchar a nuestro lado** – Dije en voz alta mientras mis ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas cargadas de dolor que día a día se convertía en indiferencia y que si no ponía especial cuidado en mis actitudes se podía convertir en odio.

¿Cómo puede el amor convertirse en odio? ¿Cómo puedes odiar a alguien que una vez amaste? **– Mamá ¿Por qué nos dejaste?**

Tal vez si ella no nos hubiera dejado quizá no estaríamos, hoy, aquí, o tal vez sí, pero con ella… **-Yo decido si quiero o no ser feliz y con ella o sin ella yo quiero ser feliz. –** Debo aprender a ser feliz sin importar las circunstancias y si alguien pierde su felicidad y yo me la encuentro no me importará tomarla, jamás se la devolveré… pero eso sí, yo cuidaré mi felicidad para que nadie pueda robármela… **-Luisa, no sabes qué feliz soy con Terry** – Dije en voz alta como queriéndome convencer a mí misma **– No supiste cuidar tu felicidad, yo me la encontré y no te la devolveré… así como alguien se encontró con la felicidad que teníamos con mamá y tal vez nosotros no supimos cuidarla y ella quiso ser feliz en otro lado.**

¿Cómo puedo ayudar a mis hermanos y a mi padre para que sean felices? Porque tal parece que estar en este continente a la única que favorece es a mí. No sé lo mucho que papá pueda estar sufriendo por mamá, por dejar su nación, sus pertenencias, a sus hermanos… Stear dejó los estudios faltándole poco tiempo para graduar al igual que Archie y se han dedicado en cuerpo y alma al proyecto de papá en la propiedad de Albert. ¿Qué pasará cuando la tierra comience a producir y se cumpla el propósito del proyecto?

¿Por qué no puedo ser como era en la campiña? No soy la niña dedicada a los quehaceres hogareños que tanto disfrutaba al lado de mamá **– Un día te casarás y debes saber zurcir, debes saber cocinar y ayudar a sembrar las tierras** – En cambio ahora todo mi aspecto es tan diferente, mi hablar es diferente, aunque no permuto mis valores siento que muchas veces éstos han sido expuestos…

¿Cómo sería mi vida si Terry y yo nos hubiéramos conocido en la campiña? ¿Le habría parecido atractiva con mi cabello recogido en un moño alto cubierto con una pañoleta? ¿Le habría gustado mi rostro sin maquillaje? ¿Se habría fijado en mí cuando mis ropas eran holgadas y largas en lugar de cortas y ajustadas? – **Tal vez no**

Sólo Dios y yo sabemos el anhelo que tengo de trabajar duramente para recuperar lo que fue nuestro hogar en la campiña sin importar el costo económico. Pagaré lo que sea necesario.

Muchas veces imagino el rostro de felicidad de mi padre al tener en sus manos, nuevamente, su título de propiedad. Quiero ayudar a mis hermanos a conseguir sus certificados universitarios… quiero hacer muchas cosas y algunas que estoy haciendo probablemente no estén bien.

Todo es tan distinto de este lado del mar… La primera vez que me topé con Eliza me llamó "Estúpida" y ahora se dirige a mí con cariño… Susana ha sido franca conmigo, ella ama a mi novio ¿Cómo puedo ser indolente a esa confesión? ¿No me importan sus sentimientos o en realidad no amo a Terrence y es un novio impuesto? ¿Dónde quedaron mis sentimientos por Albert? ¿En verdad Terry se ha establecido en mi corazón y yo no sentí por Albert nada más que gratitud?

Atrapé la almohada con mis manos y tapé mi rostro con ella.

Es probable que Terry y yo no pasemos el verano juntos. ¿Por qué no dolió como esperaba que doliera?

Terry tiene todo lo que me gusta de un hombre y es todo lo que cualquier chica puede soñar. **–Quiero amarte como tú me amas, Terry** –Exclamé y tomé el móvil que papá me dio el día de mi cumpleaños y le llamé

 **-Hola, hermosa… ¿Está todo bien?**

 **-Sí, solamente quería escuchar tu voz**

 **-Candy, pasa de la media noche ¿Qué está pasando?**

 **-Solamente eso, quería escucharte** –Era mucha la tristeza que sentía que sin desearlo podía sentir las lágrimas ingresando por mis oídos al escurrir por los lados de mi cara que permanecían en dirección al techo

 **-Mi amor, me estás asustando… te escucho triste**

 **-No, no estoy triste… tú eres mi felicidad y esperar tres días para verte es mucho tiempo**

 **-Cariño, sé que recién inicia el fin de semana y no tenemos que esperar para vernos, iré mañana a tu casa al culminar algunos pendientes**

 **-Sí, está bien.**

 **-Dime, cariño, tenme confianza… ¿Qué está pasando?**

 **-¿Te desperté?**

 **-Candy… no importa que me hayas despertado; dime… comienzo a ponerme nervioso**

 **-Ten bonita noche, no pasa nada**

 **-Iré a tu casa en este momento**

 **-no, papá y los chicos duermen…**

 **-Amor…**

 **-Terry te amo y te extraño… extraño tu calor cuando me abrazas, extraño tus besos, tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tu risa, tu aroma… mi amor… te amo** \- ¿Por qué le decía todas esas cosas? En verdad lo amaba de tal manera que su esencia era necesaria para mi vivir?

 **-También te amo, mi pequeña y deseo que amanezca para verte… pasaré a primera hora por ti para pasar el día, juntos.**

-Te amo, nos vemos mañana por la mañana

-Sí… cariño… aunque no me quedo tranquilo

No dormí nada durante las primeras horas de la madrugada… al amanecer le pedí la oportunidad a papá de salir todo el día con Terry, extrañamente accedió a mi petición sin poner ningún tipo de condicionante.

Intenté ocultar con un poco de maquillaje los círculos marrones debajo de mis párpados **–Estoy lista** –Dije cuando Stear le permitió el acceso a la casa.

 **-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?** – Preguntó al ayudarme con la puerta de su auto

 **-Quiero conocer tu casa, tú ya conoces la mía.**

 **-Sí, llegaremos a tiempo de que sirvan el desayuno, lo harás en compañía de mi familia** – Dijo risueño **–Creí que este día demoraría mucho en llegar**

 **-¿Lo deseabas?**

 **-Con todo el corazón, aunque mis padres ya te conocen y siempre preguntan por ti, quiero que lo nuestro comience a tomar la seriedad de una relación formal.**

 **-Mi amor** – Dije tiernamente **– Detén el auto**

 **-¿Qué pasa? He estado preocupado desde que llamaste por la madrugada y tengo miedo**

 **-No tienes por qué tenerlo… solo quiero que me abraces antes de llegar a tu casa, quiero escuchar tu corazón**

Me sonrió y complació mi petición **–Mi amor, te amo… Tenía temor que me dijeras que lo nuestro no sería más por causa de Luisa**

 **-Eso es tema pasado…**

Después de escuchar el palpitar de su corazón y sentir su respiración todas mis dudas quedaron disipadas; sí amo a Terry.

Le amo como nunca me imaginé que sería el amor.

 **-Hola hijo**

 **-Buen día, familia… he traído a mi novia para que disfrutemos el desayuno juntos**

 **-Bienvenida, querida** – Me dio un beso en la mejilla la madre de Terry y solicitó que pusieran otro lugar a la mesa.

 **-Es un gusto tenerte con nosotros** – Fue el tiempo del papá de Terry mientras doblaba las hojas del diario **– Ya era tiempo que vinieras a pasar tiempo con quienes seremos tu familia** – Me guiñó un ojo.

 **-Gracias, son unas buenas personas… no sabía que tengo tanta gracia delante de ustedes y les agradezco.**

 **-Hola, Candy… ¡Qué gusto verte, por aquí!**

 **-Mark! Gracias** – Nos dimos un abrazo

El último en integrarse fue John, pero únicamente se acercó para disculparse por no poder desayunar con nosotros **– En verdad, madre, tengo que salir…** \- Besó la coronilla de su elegante madre, tomó una hogaza de pan y dijo "adiós" con la mano.

Terry le siguió con la mirada y yo sentí que John no me quiere para su hermano.

Pasamos un tiempo agradable, Eleonor en compañía de Terry me enseñaron hasta el mínimo rincón de la Mansión Grandchester. **–Bien, creo que lo que sigue, Terry es quien deseará enseñarte –** Sonrió y nos dejó solos

Tomó mi mano y abrió la puerta de su recámara.

Una amplia recámara con una fina cabecera de piel, que yo medio conocía, una inmensa cama con un edredón azul combinado con gris, alfombra, libros, su portátil, una foto familiar. Todo ordenado.

Las cortinas recorridas dejando filtrar la luz del sol por la ventana **–Ahí estabas acostado cuando tomaste esta foto ¿Verdad?** – le mostré mi móvil y sonrió.

 **-¿Qué pasa, hermosa?** – Acortó la distancia y me envolvió en sus brazos, lo necesitaba

 **-Extraño mucho a mi mamá. No puedo concebir mi vida sin ella, mi futuro**

 **-Cariño, trata de no pensar en eso, sino en el tiempo que estuvo con ustedes, recuerda sus palabras, sus consejos, su amor…**

 **-Gracias por comprenderme… lo que pasa es que ayer ella estuvo presente en nuestras pláticas como familia… en fin… solo fue algo de nostalgia, perdóname si te preocupé.** –Solté su agarre y me senté en su cama, él tomó su lado junto a mí y me abrazó, nos recostamos con los pies tendidos hacia el piso y me acomodé sobre su pecho. Ambos habíamos pasado mala noche, nuestras palabras poco a poco se convirtieron en murmullos y nuestros párpados se cerraron.

Nadie nos molestó a pesar que la puerta estaba a medio cerrar.

Ha sido lo más maravilloso, sentirlo cerca de mí hasta este punto íntimo lleno de respeto y amor, tal como lo dijo Elroy, en mí está en hacer sentir a papá feliz y orgulloso de mis decisiones.

Él fue el primero en despertar, sentí su cálido beso en mi frente y su abrazo un poco más fuerte. Escuché cuando susurró que siempre cuidará de mí y que me ama.

Vimos por la web la campiña, recorrimos las calles a través de la maravilla del buscador y mis ojos se empañaron al ver mi hogar **– En este patio jugaba cuando era pequeña y mira** – Controlaba el cursor pasando por cada calle, cada casa **–Aquí estudiaba** – Había algunas personas sin que el rostro fuera tan claro **-Así me vestía… Así era mi vida** –Dije con sentimiento

 **-Hermoso! Qué hermoso es el lugar y seguramente te veías hermosa como ahora**

Sonreí **–Aquí vive mi mejor amiga, bueno la única… Esta es la universidad donde estudiaban mis hermanos y aquí es a donde vive el hermano de papá, o sea mi tío y su familia.**

 **-Creo que ya sé a dónde pasaremos nuestra luna de miel** – Sonrió elevando un lado de su boca.

Me sentía mejor estando a su lado, pasar el tiempo con él era lo máximo **–Joven, la mesa está servida**

-Gracias, bajamos en un momento

Tomó mi mano y descendimos hasta el amplio comedor en donde se encontraba la mayoría de la familia pero había un integrante más. Luisa. Terry apretó mi mano y con mi mano libre acaricié su brazo para mostrarle que estaba bien **– Hola a todos** – Dijo retirando la silla para que tomara mi lugar

 **-Hijo, ¿enviaste la información?** –Preguntó Richard a Mark

 **-Sí, te envié copia de la respuesta al igual que a Terry**

 **-Sí la recibí y di acuse de recibo** – Respondió Terry **\- ¿No te llegó la notificación?**

 **-No lo sé, Margaret no me ha confirmado así que, antes de cualquier cosa, prefiero preguntarles a ustedes…**

 **-Cariño** –Dijo Eleonor con una gran sonrisa a su esposo **-¿Podrías dejar los negocios para otro día?**

Richard respondió con una gran sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza y se dirigió a mí **– Tú no le hagas esto a Terry ¡Eh!** –Me sentía un tanto confundida porque la presencia de Luisa parecía no importarles a los demás, pero a mí sí ¿Qué rayos hace esta mujer aquí?

La respuesta no demoró.

Los demás sabían lo que Terry y yo ignorábamos hasta ese momento **–Creo que ya conocen a Luisa** – Dijo John, llegando un poco tarde a ocupar su lugar **– Es mi novia. Hermano** – Miró a Terry **– No sabía que traerías a Candy hoy, no pienses que quiero competir contigo**

 **-No, no pienso de esa manera… bienvenida Luisa, ella es Candy** – Besó el dorso de mi mano **– Mi novia**

El servicio comenzó a repartir los alimentos y Richard parecía más interesado en mí que en Luisa **\- ¿Qué profesión estudiarás, Candy?**

 **-Emm… por respeto a la mesa, solo diré que es Medicina Legal**

 **-Ya veo. Si gustas puedes integrarte a nuestro equipo laboral, serás de mucha ayuda**

 **-Muchas gracias, es una gran oportunidad, lo tendré presente.**

 **-Y tú ¿Luisa?** –Preguntó Eleonor para integrarla

 **-Leyes, al igual que John**

 **-Es una buena decisión** – Respondió Richard **– Pero deberías escoger algo que logre el balance en sus profesiones, así como Terry y Candy** – John miró serio a su hermano y Terry sonrió, quien parecía divertido era Mark

 **-Candy ha mejorado mucho en sus prácticas en el Basketball, papá, al principio creí que se trataba de suerte pero me equivoqué tiene talento.**

 **-Gracias, Mark, seguro lo mencionas porque eres mi entrenador** – Nos sonreímos.

-Mi novia es única y es hábil para muchas cosas – Mencionó Terry mirándome a los ojos

-¿Estás en el equipo que coordina Mark?

-Sí, y estoy feliz porque gracias a ello podré continuar con mis estudios a nivel superior- Dije emocionada

-Ella tiene una beca- argumentó John- A diferencia de Luisa que juega por gusto

Richard se dio cuenta de la tensión que comenzaba a surgir e intentó cambiar de tema **-¿A qué se dedican tus padres, Candy?**

 **-únicamente vivimos con papá. Mi familia consta de dos hermanos mayores, mi padre y yo**

Mark me interrumpió **–Son de quienes te he hablado, papá…**

 **-Ah! Ya veo… entonces tú eres parte de la familia que viene de Londres**

 **-Sí, nuestra situación económica y familiar sufrió un revés y aquí se nos ha brindado la oportunidad de un futuro prometedor**

 **-Candy** – Captó mi atención que John me hablara por mi nombre **\- ¿Cuál es tu situación legal en este país?**

 **-Tal como la mencionas, legal, papá siempre nos recomienda hacer las cosas de la manera correcta desde el principio**

 **-Qué bueno que lo mencionas, creí que andabas con mi hermano por beneficio per…**

 **-Basta! John ¿Qué diablos te pasa?** – Gritó Terry

 **-Terry** – Habló serio y con firmeza Richard **– Regresa a tu asiento… John ¡Basta!**

 **-¿Qué? ¿No puedo preocuparme por mi hermano?**

 **-No te preocupas por mí, sino que estás ofendiendo a mi novia y no lo permitiré**

Sujeté a Terry del borde de su mano y él miró a mi dirección y yo le sonreí "te amo" le dije con los labios y pasó un brazo por mis hombros y pegó su frente a la mía **– Estoy bien** – Dije casi en silencio

 **-Lo siento, John,** \- Dijo Terry **– Lamento arruinar este momento … Mejor cuéntanos tus planes. No sabía que tenías novia… felicidades hermano.** – Terry le felicitó irónicamente pero sus palabras parecían sinceras que todos lo creyeron así conveniente

 **-Sí, John, es una sorpresa** – Argumentó socarronamente Mark

-¿Desde cuándo, hijo? – Se interesó Eleonor

\- Tal vez la relación con Luisa no ha sido tan _espectacular_ como la de Terry y Candy pero es especial, nos amamos y quiero que ella sea parte de esta familia

-Eres bienvenida, Luisa y te ruego que disculpes a mis hijos y también si te hicimos sentir incómoda. – Mencionó Eleonor con gracia y terminamos de comer.

Al abandonar nuestro lugar Richard mencionó que nos esperaba en su despacho, a Terry y a mí.

Salimos un momento al jardín y Mark nos acompañó. John se mantuvo lejano con Luisa y Eleonor tomó la decisión de pasar un rato con ellos.

Mark trajo un balón de Americano y lanzó un pase a Terry **–Como en los viejos tiempos**

Terry sonrió y me lo aventó a mí, el ovoide resbaló de mis manos e intenté recuperarlo varias veces sin éxito ante las risas de mis acompañantes.

En cuanto lo tuve en mis manos se lo lancé a Terry y lo atrapó sin dificultad, Mark corrió en su dirección y mi amado intentó escabullirse pero su hermano fue más rápido y ambos terminaron en el pasto.

En un momento cuando estuve a solas, John me abordó intimidante **–Sé que estás con mi hermano por un acuerdo con tus amigas.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-Que es como una especie de apuesta o algo así**

 **-Estás equivocado**

 **-No, no lo estoy… así que te propongo algo**

 **-No me interesa hacer negocios contigo**

 **-Estoy seguro que este sí te interesará.**

 **-Estoy segura que no**

 **-Sí y seré claro porque no quiero ver a mi hermano sufrir…**

 **-La mujercita con la que estás es quien lo hizo sufrir, yo no fui…**

 **-Le dices tú el trato que hiciste con tus amigas o le diré yo… decide.**


	10. Chapter 10

Decir la verdad no siempre es fácil y menos cuando lo que tienes que mencionar te involucra de tal manera que parecerías culpable.

 **Cariño, ven conmigo, papá nos espera en su despacho**

 **-¿Sabes para qué?**

 **-No**

Caminamos, tomados de las manos. Terry llamó a la puerta e ingresamos **–Toma asiento, Candy**

 **-Gracias**

 **-Te ofrecería una copa pero no quiero cargar con esa responsabilidad** –En lugar de eso Terry me acercó una bandeja plateada con trufas de diferentes estilos

 **-¿Qué ocurre, papá?**

 **-Es algo bueno, hijo, no te preocupes. Es en relación a tu tío, hemos pospuesto el viaje programado para verano, ellos quieren venir a aquí y es en donde te necesitamos Candy, Eleonor desea darle una bienvenida a Marie y no conocemos la cultura y gastronomía de Europa tanto como tú, deseamos que nos apoyes**

 **-Lo haré encantada.**

 **-Es una buena idea, papá. ¿Los tíos viajan solos?**

 **-Sí, es una especie de luna de miel, tampoco quieren quedarse con nosotros, se hospedarán en el hotel de Leagan**

 **-Hola** –Saludó Eleonor al integrarse **– creo que Richard les ha comentado**

 **-Sí** – respondí **– Aunque no sé si han meditado en la posibilidad que la señora Marie quiera algo más _americano_ y no europeo**

 **-Sí, meditamos en ello, aunque creemos que tendrá de América por todos lados y deseamos que el día que nos visiten tenga algo de allá, para que la nostalgia no le invada, creo que es la primera vez que deja su país.**

 **-Comprendo, eso no es fácil**

 **-Gracias por integrar a mi novia en todo esto, sé que será algo inolvidable para todos.**

Se suponía que todo nos daba un margen de al menos mes y medio para planear las cosas.

Los entrenamientos exigían mucho de mis tardes y parte de las noches, Terry no me visitaba mientras entrenaba sino después.

Los exámenes finales se aproximaban y con ello el tema del baile de graduación **– Quiero un vestido que me llegue hasta los tobillos**

 **-Yo uno en color durazno**

 **-No sé, tal vez color rojo**

 **-¿Has invitado a alguien al baile, Annie?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Quién es?**

 **-El hermano de Candy –** Respondió mirando su reflejo en el espejo del servicio de damas

-¿Mi hermano?

-Ajá, ya dijo que sí

-Candy irá con Terry, yo con su hermano ¿Con quienes irán ustedes?-Eliza y Susana se miraron y sonrieron

- **Candy, ayúdame para que Mark me acompañe**

 **-Eli, creo que le debes decir a él, dudo que se niegue**

 **-Anda, pregúntale si irá con alguien -** Pulsé el contacto que decía su nombre y le pasé a Eli quien le invitó sin demostrar la pena que tenía, como era de esperarse, él accedió a ir con ella **–Bueno, al menos es un buen partido y es atractivo… solamente nos falta el tuyo, Susy**

 **-Invitaré al otro hermano de Candy**

 **-A Stear?!** –Pregunté incrédula

-Sí, hay algún problema?

-Obvio no… pero él y tú son diferentes

-Eso no importa, es atractivo y no permitiré que ningún chico del colegio sienta que me hace un favor al ir conmigo, yo puedo escoger e ir con quien yo quiera

-Solo no lastimes a mi hermano, él es un buen chico

-No te preocupes, no le haré ningún daño

-Estoy segura que Mark me llevará en lomusina, ¿Compartimos?

-No, yo quiero llegar con Archie y retirarme con él antes que ustedes **-** Mencionó Annie y le hicieron burla

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, ya saben, baile de graduación, ponche y sexo…

-Se trata de tu primera vez y mi hermano sí tiene sentimientos por ti, no es algo con lo que puedas divertirte

-¿Quién dijo que es diversión? Querida, Annie también tiene sentimientos por tu hermano

-Bien, no hablemos de chicos, mejor vayamos a los aparadores para ver qué compraremos

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuándo, ¿Qué? Candy

-Cuando iremos

-Ahora, ¿por qué?

-No puedo, quedé en ayudar a Eleonor **–** Las tres rodaron los ojos

 **-Bien, pues tú te lo perderás…**

 **-Yo quería saber qué eligirías**

 **-Annie, te prometo que no compraré nada si no es en compañía de ustedes**

 **-Entonces, te esperaremos.**

 **-¿En verdad?**

 **-Sí, por eso somos amigas.**

Tomamos nuestras pertenencias e hicimos nuestro camino hacia nuestra aula de clases cuando Luisa y Paty pasaron frente a nosotras **–Tengo algo qué decirles** –Mencioné insegura si valía o no la pena mencionar que Luisa era la novia de John y la amenaza de este

 **-¿De qué se trata?**

Preferí callar porque no creí prudente mencionarles. Les conocía en sus momentos alegres y sin preocupación pero no les conocía en caso de estar disgustadas **– Luisa y John Grandchester son novios**

 **-¿Estás segura?** –Preguntó Susana

 **-Sí, él la presentó a la familia, yo estaba ahí**

 **-Creí que él _rondaba_ a Karen Clais, eso es nuevo… **

**-Debes tener cuidado** – Mencionó Susana **– Eso no suena bien**

 **-Lo sé**

-Recuerda, que en caso que rompas el corazón de Terry, me tocará consolarlo

-Susy, debes considerar la posibilidad que él no quiera ser consolado por ti, en caso que yo rompa su corazón

Me miró y levantó las cejas **–Puede ser, pero aún así lo intentaré.**

 **-Quizá no deberías seguir pensando así y encontrar a alguien con quien ser feliz**

 **-No te equivoques Candy, me faltó poco para _atrapar_ a Terrence después de Luisa… sé que lo puedo lograr**

Nadie más mencionó nada en relación al tema. Hicimos nuestro camino al aula, raramente en silencio…

Ingresamos y cada quien tomó su lugar.

Me despedí de mis amigas y nuevamente nos encontrábamos sonrientes **–Terry ha llegado por mí, en verdad quiero acompañarles**

 **-Entonces cancélale a Eleonor**

 **-No es posible, los parientes de Terry llegan muy pronto y quieren tener todo listo**

 **-Bien, entonces el día que desees que te acompañemos estaremos para ti**

 **-¿Podría ser hoy por la noche? ¿Qué más da unas cuantas horas de diferencia?**

 **-Es buena idea, entonces hasta la noche.**

Caminé hasta Terry y él tomó mi portátil de mis manos, me dio un casto beso en los labios **-¿Estás lista? Mamá está emocionada**

 **-Yo también, espero que tu nueva tía se sienta bienvenida aquí, así como mi familia y yo nos sentimos bienvenidos**

 **-Gracias por hacer esto con mamá, eres increíble.**

 **-Tus padres son geniales.**

 **Cuando llegamos a casa de los Grandchester, Terry subió a su habitación a dejar nuestras pertenencias, Eleonor se encontraba en la cocina con John y una mucama anciana quien se encargaba de la asistencia del personal.** – **Hija, me da gusto que ya estén aquí.** –Me dio un ligero abrazo y John encontró su mirada en la mía **–Pondremos toda nuestra atención en la preparación de los alimentos para que ese día todo salga increíble**

 **-Candy ¿En verdad cocinarás?** –John me preguntó sin ningún tono socarrón en su voz y me acercó un delantal de tela para no ensuciarme la ropa

 **-Eh! Sí, es algo que hago cada tarde para mis hermanos y mi padre**

 **-¿Qué pasó con tu madre? A caso ella se quedó en Londres?**

 **-John, no debes ser curioso-** Mencionó Terry integrándose a la pequeña reunión **– La familia de Candy, ahora es integrada por sus dos hermanos, ella y su padre**

 **-Lo siento, Candy, no debí ser importuno… mamá ha pedido que estemos para aprender y hacer sentir bien a Marie**

 **\- Estoy bien, el tema de mi madre ya no duele tanto como antes…**

 **-He pedido que traigan el cordero y las especies que sugeriste**

 **-Hablando de mamá, ya sin dolor, esto que les prepararé era su comida predilecta**

 **-¿Extrañas Londres?** –Preguntó Richard mientras se dirigía al grifo para asearse las manos

-Sí, mucho… Si yo tuviera las posibilidades económicas para recuperar las tierras de mi padre no lo dudaría, aunque eso fuera dar mi vida misma… El tras patio era inmenso con un hermoso césped y árboles franqueando los laterales… en algunas ocasiones papá y yo jugábamos que él era un rey que entregaba a su princesa en matrimonio y caminábamos balseando el paso hasta llegar al frente…

-¡Qué hermoso!, eso también fue mi sueño al casarme con Richard, que él entregara a su pequeña hija en matrimonio, pero Dios nos bendijo con tres hermosos varoncitos…

Terry sonrió por el comentario de su mamá y Richard tomó de sus manos la zanahoria.

 **-Tengo una duda más… ¿Qué pasó con la propiedad de tu padre?**

 **-… Las vendió, después de las heladas no habría manera de conservarlas, jamás nos recuperaríamos y a papá no le gustan las deudas, había otra opción, el hermano de mi madre le sugirió cultivar en unas tierras, papá dijo que salía a razón de lo mismo porque esas tierras no eran de labranza sino de cría.**

 **-¿Cuál es la diferencia?**

 **-Que para labrarla debíamos ejercer un mayor esfuerzo o meter maquinarias porque la tierra se compacta por el peso de los animales**

 **-Suena interesante, cariño, por un momento pensé en cambiar de profesión**

 **-No digas eso, amor, tú tienes aquí tu vida y yo quiero permanecer en este país.**

Fue una tarde llena de alegría, todos extrañamos a Mark pero tenía compromisos qué cumplir; y John estuvo bien conmigo que creí que el asunto de su _petición_ había quedado en el olvido.

 **-Gracias, será un verdadero placer estar en, tan íntima, reunión. Aquí estaré puntual.**

Al llegar a casa le platiqué a papá, como cada noche, cómo fue mi día **– Viene de Londres**

 **-Lo bueno es que sabes el protocolo de las buenas costumbres**

 **-Es más que protocolo, papá, tú te encargaste de brindarnos la mejor educación** –Archie no mencionaba a mamá, ni en el recuerdo.

-Tu madre y yo intentamos forjar lo mejor en ustedes

-Y te lo agradecemos, infinitamente, papá

Retiré los enseres de la mesa y froté con agua y jabón… sequé y dejé todo limpio.

Papá había dado su permiso para salir con mis amigas, poco a poco tenía su confianza ya que no estaba en líos, cumplía con mis deberes escolares, mis entrenamientos y mis responsabilidades en casa **–Volveré antes de las 10:00**

 **-¿No verás a Terrence?**

 **-No, nos vimos toda la tarde y sabe que esto es importante para mí, iré por mi vestido para la graduación**

 **-Ten** – Stear extendió un pequeño fajo de billetes **– Es para que te compres el vestido**

 **Le sonreí – Usaré la tarjeta de regalo que me dieron por mi cumpleaños, sé que me alcanzará, eso** – Señalé su dinero **– Lo utilizarás pronto**

 **-Yo?**

 **-Ajá**

 **-¿Por qué tendría que gastar tanto dinero?**

 **-Será una sorpresa.**

Nos medimos tanta ropa se nos ocurrió que las, casi, tres horas no fueron suficientes **–No te va, se te ve… vulgar, esas aplicaciones se ven feítas**

 **-No sé que escoger, lo que a mí me parece lindo ustedes dicen que no**

 **-Mira este, este está hermoso.**

 **-Sí, es bellísimo**

 **-Me lo probaré.**

Annie se veía como una princesa enfundada en un gran vestido de diseñador color plata, se ceñía a la perfección a su esbelto cuerpo. No me imaginaba a Annie y a mi hermano en su primera vez. Sacó su tarjeta y liquidó el vestido, zapatos y ropa interior.

Yo quedé indecisa entre dos vestidos y dije que otro día pasaría por ellos. **–Llévate los dos, son divinos**

 **-No me alcanza para tanto**

 **-Yo liquidaré uno**

 **-No, no puedo aceptarlo**

 **-¿Por qué no?**

 **-Porque no sé cómo pagaré todo lo que hacen por mí.**

 **-Vamos, decide cuál te pondrás para el baile**

 **-Este** – Dije tomando el vestido rosa coral …

Había mucho de dónde escoger pero no todos eran para mí. Con cualquiera pude verme diferente, pero ¿Qué más diferencia a la chica campirana a esta nueva Candice que mira su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo entero?

Abrí la portátil y envié mis deberes.

 **Qué tal tu noche de chicas? ¿Lo disfrutaste?**

 **-Mi amor** – Terry envió un mensaje aproximadamente una hora **–Te extrañé**

 **-Yo también, cariño… te amo mi pequeña**

 **-Y yo a ti vida mía**

 **-Cariño ¿Demoraste en elegir?**

 **-Mucho, nunca creí que fuera tan indecisa**

 **-Eres hermosa, cualquier vestido mataría porque lo llevases puesto**

 **-En verdad lo crees?**

 **-Sí, eres más que hermosa**

 **-Emm, Terry**

 **-Sí, amor**

 **-¿Qué sería lo único que no me perdonarías?**

 **-¿?**

 **-Me refiero, a que s yo, por algún motivo te fallo, qué sería lo que no me perdonarías**

 **-A ti te perdonaría todo**

Mi corazón latió emocionado y en mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, aunque platicaba con Terry esto de mensajearnos avivaba nuestro amor **– Qué lindo! Pero ya! En serio…**

 **-No lo sé… ¿hiciste algo malo?**

 **-Ummm … nop**

 **-Entonces?**

 **-No te estoy pidiendo perdón, es como para prevenir**

 **-Umm… no sé, no se me ocurre que puedas hacer algo imperdonable**

 **-Piensa, no quiero que entre lo cotidiano haya algo que sea ofensivo y genere problemas entre nosotros**

 **-Uhh! Que no seas honesta, es decir que me mientas… eso no me gustaría, pero es algo que dudo que pase entre nosotros porque yo te amo y tú me amas… mis padres están felices con lo nuestro.**

 **-Tienes una hermosa familia**

 **-Gracias. Así que no pienses cosas que no vienen al caso y mejor disfrutemos nuestro cariño ¿Sí?**

 **-Oki. Terry, mi amor, gracias…**

 **-¿Por qué, princesa?**

 **-Por amarme, por estar en mi vida, por darme lugar en tu familia**

 **-Preciosa, hay algo que me encanta de ti, que me dejas ser quien soy, es decir, no me impones la forma en la que debo amarte, y no me atormentas con escenas escandalosas, me brindas la confianza y el cariño de saber que me amas… al principio creí que te interesaba Mark, pero me dejaste en claro que quien te importa soy yo… has hecho cosas por mí que me vuelven loco, como tus fotos, tu amistad, esta sensación de escribirte, cuando esperas que te llame por móvil, cuando me das la sorpresa y me llamas solamente para decirme: Terry, te amo, ten un lindo día… no sé si me explico**

 **-Más de lo que esperaba, te amo…**

Como cada noche me iba a la cama con una enorme sonrisa.

Los plantíos de papá comenzaban a brotar. Los injertos listos para el trasplante.

Archie, feliz con Annie.

Stear aceptó la invitación de Susy para ir al baile. Albert le prestó su auto y con el dinero que me ofrecía alquiló un smoking.

Papá les ayudó a anudarse la corbata y el moño. Elroy dejó que Terry pasara por mí a su casa, quería la foto perfecta en la que descendía por las escaleras y él me esperaba al pie de las escalinatas.

 **-Estás hermosa!** – Dijo papá cuando me vio salir de una de las habitaciones. Mis hermanos lucían guapísimos en sus _estuches_ y papá estaba orgulloso de sus hijos.

Después de varias fotos mis hermanos se despidieron de papá, Albert y Elroy para ir por sus respectivas citas **–Nos vemos en el Baile.**

 **-Sí**

Sonó el timbre y Elroy me indicó que aguardara nuevamente en la habitación. Terry había llegado. Mi corazón latía por él, no importaba cuánto nos conocíamos, cada día con él era único e irrepetible.

Su enorme sonrisa al mirarme - **Te amo** – Me dijo sin palabras, únicamente con sus labios

 **-Yo, también** – Sonreí. Me sentía nerviosa

Papá y Elroy sacaron muchísimas fotos, la última hasta el momento en el que Terry sostenía la puerta de la limusina ayudándome a ingresar. **–Te llevaría directo al altar en este momento**

 **-¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?**

 **-¿Te casarías conmigo?**

 **-Sí, sí me casaría contigo**

 **-Eso me haría inmensamente feliz**

Los dos sabíamos que yo tenía que culminar mis estudios y aunque argumentó que eso no sería problema que los dos podíamos seguir estudiando aun estando casados.

Eliza estaba radiantemente feliz con Mark, él es una excelente compañía. Susy se veía bien con Stear, los dos platicaban y reían, bailaron mucho, Annie y Archie, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Desaparecieron a medio baile.

Annie dijo que a ella no le importaba la opinión de su madre y que Archie no era un mero capricho sino amor, su padre le apoyaba en todo y prometió ayudarle a colocar a Archie en su empresa por las tardes y que deseaba que concluyera con sus estudios, Annie estaba feliz.

 **-Candy, luces hermosa**

 **-Gracias, Paty, también te ves hermosa**

 **-Candy** –Me tomó aparte **– De todo corazón deseo que las cosas entre Terry y tú nunca cambien, hacen una hermosa pareja**

 **-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? ¿A caso estar al tanto algo que deba saber?**

 **-Emmm… no. Solamente reconozco que al principio creí que antes de conquistarlo, pasarías por muchos más…**

 **-Ah! No sabía el concepto de persona en la que me habías catalogado**

 **-Perdóname, no eres como ellas**

 **-Ellas no son lo que tú crees, deberías conocerlas y para ello deberías tratarlas**

 **-Bien, espero que no te defrauden… sus mundos están muy conectados. Y sí les conozco lo suficiente.**

 **-Creo que podría pensar de ti respecto a la actitud de Luisa, pero no, yo soy del tipo de persona que prefiere dar una oportunidad antes que juzgar**

 **-Deseo que lo que planeaste con ellas no te lastime a ti, porque Susana está dispuesta a consolar a Terrence, pero a ti ¿Quién?**

Di la media vuelta y le respondí por encima del hombro **–Nadie saldrá lastimado.**


	11. Chapter 11

Las palabras de Paty lograron desestabilizar mi, aparente tranquilidad.

Aunque John no había mencionado nada más, sabía que su _amenaza_ seguía en pie.

 **-Hola, chicos** –Se acercó a nosotros como si lo hubiera invocado con los pensamientos – **Candy, te ves hermosa**

 **-Gracias** – Respondí mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y él esbozó una sonrisa

 **-Terry ¿No dices nada en cómo se ve mi** ** _novia?_** _-_ cierto, Luisa estaba a su lado con una cínica sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Pasé mis ojos entre ellos y le gané las palabras a Terry **–Luisa y tú no son nada ¿Verdad? Porque si lo fuera no querrías que su ex le alabara lo bien que se mira…**

Terry me dio un beso en mi sien **– No tengo ojos para nadie que no sea Candy, todas las demás mujeres no son nada atractivas para mí…**

 **-No te estoy pidiendo que te fijes nuevamente en Luisa, eso jamás lo permitiría, pero yo sí puedo reconocer que Candy se ve divina y te equivocas Candy, Luisa y yo somos una pareja feliz**

Terry pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo más a él **–Luisa, te ves bien, felicidades por tu graduación**

 **-¿Así de simple? ¿Bien? Antes me decías que no existe nadie comparable a mí y que nunca dejarías de amarme** –John la miró y apretó los labios al tiempo que metía las manos en los bolsillos

 **-¡Basta!** – Dije con fastidio **– Este jueguito me está cansando… Tú** –Señalé a Luisa **– Deberías entender y comprender cuando un hombre ya no te quiere… y tú** – Señalé a John **– Deberías dejar de fastidiarle la vida a tu hermano, debes valorarte más y no estar recogiendo las sobras que va dejando por el camino… y tú** –Solté el agarre de Terry y medité lo que iba a decir **– nunca cambies**

 **-¿Y tú que debes hacer, Candy?** –Preguntó John, levantando una ceja y tomando entre sus brazos a Luisa

Mantuve mi boca cerrada y el corazón agolpando en mi interior. No sé la forma en la que podían mencionar el acuerdo que, en un principio, existió entre mis amigas y yo **– Ya sé!** – Dijo Luisa **– Tal vez puedas intentar ser sincera con Terry**

Terry aflojó su agarre **-¿A qué te refieres, Luisa?**

 **-Que te explique tu noviecita**

 **-No sé a qué te refieres** – Dije con fastidio **– Terry, vamos a otra parte ¿Sí?**

 **-¿A qué le temes, Candy?**

 **\- A nada, no le temo a nada** – En realidad sí tenía temor… Cuando meditaba en mis pensamientos la propuesta de mis amigas, explicarlo era sencillo, pero cuando meditaba en la reacción de Terry las cosas se complicaban… ¿Cómo podía decirle las cosas sin perder su confianza? ¿Cómo le podía explicar que me acerqué a él confiadamente para amarlo?

Caminamos rumbo al centro del baile y no me sentía tranquila. **–Quiero ir a otra parte, ya no me siento cómoda estando aquí**

 **-Disfrútalo, cariño, es tu baile de graduación**

 **-Lo sé, pero me estoy cansando de tu hermano y su relación falsa con Luisa y su afán por arruinarnos el día**

 **-No sé qué esté pasando con él, nunca habíamos tenido problemas, siempre fuimos unidos; Aun en casa se comporta diferente, Mark y él han tenido algunas diferencias que les han llevado a faltarse al respeto**

 **-Tal vez su relación con Luisa le esté afectando**

 **-Mamá habló con él para solicitarle no andar más con Luisa, eso nos tomó por sorpresa porque mis padres nunca se meten en nuestras relaciones**

 **-Es comprensible que tus padres estén preocupados por él, eso de tomar a la mujer que antes fue novia de tu hermano, es difícil**

 **-También lo es para mí. Luisa fue alguien especial y ahora es la…**

 **-¿Aún la amas?**

 **-No… pero si ella hubiera sido como tú, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes**

Levanté mi cejas por el asombro que ocasionaron sus palabras **–Nunca me vuelvas a comparar con nadie.. yo soy única, y si quieres una historia diferente con ella, fórjala tú mismo** \- Me retiré de él para despedirme de mis amigas y de mi hermano **– Me voy a casa**

 **-¿Qué pasó con Terry?** –Preguntó Susy

 **\- Nada, todo bien pero Luisa y John lograron amargarme la noche**

 **-No les hagas caso, quédate más tiempo para que las cosas puedan arreglarse**

 **-No, de pronto tengo jaqueca..**

 **-Te pediré un taxi** –Stear sacó su móvil

 **-No, estoy segura que Terry me llevará**

 **-Cualquier cosa me llamas**

Le di un beso a mi hermano y a Susy también.

Miré a Terry reír con sus amigos y en cuanto me vio desocupada caminó rápidamente hacia mí. **–Princesa, te llevaré a casa**

 **-Gracias**

Salimos del cálido salón al fresco ambiente nocturno.

Tenía ganas de llorar, las palabras de Terry no las esperaba. Era difícil imaginármelo con Luisa y sus palabras de amor y cariño caían frente a mí por la desilusión.

Mi mente decía que tuviera cuidado, que tal vez él andaba conmigo por otra razón menos por amor, pero mi corazón no quería que mi ser le hiciera caso a mi mente. **Terry** –Le dije en cuanto se posicionó junto a mí **–Quiero que me digas la verdad**

 **-¿Qué pasa, princesa?** – Detuvo mi andar y me miró de frente **–Que las palabras de Luisa no te hagan daño, John está mal en ese afán de estar con ella**

 **-No fueron las palabras de Luisa las que me hirieron, sino las tuyas ¿Le sigues amando?**

 **-No! No amo a Luisa, es verdad que ella fue la primer chica seria en mi vida pero no determina que sea la última, yo te amo a ti y es contigo con quien quiero estar**

 **-¿Estás seguro?**

 **-¿Desconfías de mí?**

 **-No… no lo sé… esto pasó muy pronto… que no te conozco, eres lindo y muy buen mozo pero prefiero que las cosas terminen aquí, antes que tú y yo nos lastimemos…**

 **-¿Me estás pidiendo terminar? ¿Por qué? Mi amor, lo que siento por ti es real, estás en cada uno de mis sentidos, pienso en ti todo el día… si no fuera así, ¿Crees que te llevaría a casa de mis padres?**

 **-Yo te pedí que lo hicieras**

 **-Por Dios! Candy, no alimentes ese pensamiento, sino todo lo que hago por ti no tendrá sentido…** -Me abrazó **–Vamos! Cariño… sonríe y perdóname por haberte lastimado, no fue mi intensión-** Desvié mi mirada de la de él y me recargué en su sólido pecho, aclaró su garganta **–Candy, lo que siento por ti es sincero, tenía muchas dudas porque a pesar de todas las ocasiones en las que Luisa me montó escenas de celos yo le amaba pero no me gustaba que no me creyera, tal vez fui una persona poco seria con varias chicas, pero con ella las cosas fueron distintas… cuando te vi por primera vez supe que tú serías alguien especial en mi vida y no quería que eso pasara por eso me retiré porque tampoco deseaba que tus amigas te usaran como señuelo para llegar nuevamente a mí. Recuerdo que te miré y tus ojitos achispados mirándonos a cada uno, podía sentir tu nerviosismo, tu inseguridad, sonreíste… no sé cómo pasó, simplemente pasó y como hombre sabes que estás enamorado así de simple, solamente lo sabes… te has metido en lo más profundo de mí, no hay lugar para nadie más… y sí, sí tenía temor de iniciar algo contigo y darme cuenta que aún tenía sentimiento por Luisa pero las cosas no son así. Ella ya no significa nada para mí.**

Guardé silencio. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que su temor era real? ¿Que sí fui el señuelo de mis amigas?

Estoy segura que Luisa es quien le ha compartido a Paty y a John lo que mis amigas y yo acordamos aquella vez en la que me consolaban por el _rechazo_ de Albert, ella era la única que estaba cerca de nosotras… tal vez no tuvimos cuidado al hablar y cuando lo hice estaba muy dolida…

 **¿Qué significo para ti, Terry?**

 **-Todo, eres mi vida, tal vez como mencionaste, esto está pasando muy rápido pero cada día que pasa me doy cuenta que es a ti a quien quiero para siempre en mi vida. Tu forma de ser, tu sinceridad, tu sonrisa, tu entrega en todo, en clases, en los deberes, en el entrenamiento, la forma en la que obedeces a tu padre, la forma en la que superas las pérdidas, me refiero a tu madre, adoro la manera en la que te integras… todo de ti me ha cautivado. Te amo**

Sonreí ante su descripción y le abracé fuerte y él hizo lo mismo. **–Te amo** – Le dije con sinceridad.

 **-Perdóname, por favor, no quise arruinar la que tal vez sea tu mejor noche en mucho tiempo**

 **-No lo has hecho, sino todo lo contrario, es la mejor noche de mi vida porque estás aquí conmigo y me has dicho que me amas y yo te creo… así que regresemos y bailemos hasta cansarnos o hasta que nos corran…** \- Dije tirando de su mano al soltar nuestro abrazo.

Sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo **– Bailaremos por un momento más y después te daré una sorpresa**

 **-Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?**

 **-Primero bailemos.**

Era raro bailar música demasiado rítmica con un vestido entallado pero nos divertimos, y en las piezas más calmadas nos besamos hasta que nuestros labios se sentían hinchados pero nada lograba separarnos.

Cuando coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro él besó la orilla de mi oreja transmitiendo una sensación maravillosa y creció cuando sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello. Quise poner un alto a mis sensaciones preguntándole por la sorpresa…

Salimos sin despedirnos de nadie. Ya no existía nadie entre él y yo.

Primero pasamos a su casa en donde él, así siendo madrugada, ingresó como si fuera cualquier hora de la mañana, subió las escalinatas hasta su habitación y a mí me dejó a media sala de estar, sus padres salieron de su habitación y me saludaron con mucho cariño, Eleonor nos tomó una foto y nos despidió con un beso en la mejilla, Richard sonriente le encargó cuidarme y llevarme a casa.

 **-Sí, papá. Ah! Gracias por la Limusina, ya está rumbo a la oficina.**

 **-Bien, maneja con cuidado y lleva a Candy a casa.**

Condujo hasta un multifamiliar y mi corazón latía emocionado.

Subimos por un ascensor hasta el noveno piso e ingresamos **–Este apartamento es mío, mi padre me lo dio el día que gradué.**

 **-Vaya! Es hermoso** – Dije al mirar por dentro todas las cosas finas que había en él

 **-Aquí paso algunas horas del día y quiero que sepas que nunca he traído a nadie, ni amigos ni chicas, eres la primera y eso obedece a la razón de que el día que papá me lo dio me prometí que aquí serían los primeros meses de mi vida matrimonial y Candy …** Soltó mi mano y se puso sobre su rodilla frente a mí, sacó un pequeño estuche negro **\- Quiero pedirte que me concedas el honor de casarte conmigo**

Mi corazón latía desbocado ante la propuesta de Terry. Quería decirle que sí pero pensaba, egoístamente en mis estudios y lo mucho que me ha costado mantenerme en los entrenamientos para la beca deportiva, no quería que sus padres creyeran lo que John insinuó a la mesa de que mi relación con Terry era por interés… pero qué diablos! **–Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo**

Se levantó y nos besamos **– Sé que piensas que aún nos falta concluir nuestros estudios, recién iniciarás tu preparación profesional y a mí me faltan unos cuantos años para concluir, no quiero atropellar tus sueños e ilusiones, pero quiero que estés completamente segura que te amo** – Deslizó la alianza en mi dedo corazón.

 **-Seré tuya, Terry, para toda la vida, jamás olvidaré este día como el mejor de mi vida ni habrá entre nosotros el fantasma de una posible ruptura… siempre juntos mi amor** – Nos besamos y poco a poco nuestras caricias se convirtieron en deseo.

Me miró como preguntándome si lo deseaba al igual que él, mi respuesta fue un largo y apasionado beso.

Deslizó la cremallera y bajó un delgado tirante de mi brazo e hizo un camino de besos alertando a mis sentidos de lo que pronto pasaría de no poner freno.

Hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo y yo aflojé el nudo de su corbata. Solamente me dejé llevar por mis instintos ya que no sabía lo que era hacer el amor y no quise preguntarle con quien tomó experiencia. Le quiero creer cada una de sus palabras.

Ya conocía su torso atlético, pero nunca le había tocado sino por encima de la tela de las playeras, camisas o cazadoras.

Sentí la manta fría al colocar mi espalda desnuda sobre ella y sentí su cuerpo febril posicionarse sobre el mío.

Cada caricia era nueva, cada beso una experiencia nueva. Solamente en mis sueños más íntimos había deseado tales caricias.

Era un sueño hecho realidad, sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel ansiosa de más y más caricias, sus labios dejando un camino húmedo por donde iban pasando… probé el sabor de su piel ardiente, me deleité en conocerlo desnudo, grabé su imagen de sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza

Aunque no tenía experiencia en relaciones sexuales sabía que él y yo podíamos acoplarnos a la perfección. Mis piernas flanqueando su cadera mientras se introducía lentamente en mi interior. Arqueé mi cuerpo y él no se movió más hasta que sintiera que él era parte mío y no un invasor.

Fue lento, apasionado, maravilloso, fue sueños hechos realidad, fue sentirme plenamente amada y sentirme mujer y no niña… fue mi primera vez.

 **-Sabes que podría quedar embarazada ¿Verdad?**

 **-Sería el padre más feliz, ¿te imaginas? Un hermoso bebé tuyo y mío**

 **-Sería maravilloso, pero no ahora… nuestras prioridades están de cabeza**

 **-Por qué?**

 **-Luna de miel, boda, estudios, debería ser al revés, estudios, boda, luna de miel y paternidad**

 **-No importa el orden si estamos juntos**

Me aferré más a su cuerpo desnudo **–Te amo. Ahora debes llevarme a casa, mi padre me espera**

 **-Esta es tu casa** –Besó mi frente y recordé las palabras de Elroy que me animaban a pensar primero en mi familia antes de tomar decisiones erradas… pero esta decisión de ser suya no era algo en qué meditar, ha sido lo más sublime que me haya podido pasar.

- **Nuestra casa, mi amor, aquí seremos felices por siempre, pero ahora dependemos de nuestros padres y el mío me espera en casa y el tuyo te encargó que me llevaras con bien a casa.**

Sentí pena al levantarme y mirar las sábanas teñidas del reflejo de mi virginidad y él me sonrió y me abrazó.

Al llegar a casa, papá preguntó, desde la comodidad de su habitación, si todo había estado bien **\- Un sueño hecho realidad** – me encerré en mi habitación con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Mi cama, por muy cómoda que era, no volvió a sentirse igual, deseaba aquella en la que Terry y yo podíamos ser uno, en la que nuestra timidez se despojaba juntamente con la ropa que quedaba al pie de ella, quería estar eternamente en esa cama que no se quejaba de nuestra pasión y hacía oídos sordos ante la exclamación de nuestra entrega.

Me llamó al llegar a su casa y repitió mil veces que me amaba que ya no quería estar ni un día lejos de mí. Yo tampoco quería estar nada lejos de él.

 **-Papá** – Dije al servir el desayuno **– La familia de Terry me ha invitado a un evento familiar íntimo, es para recibir al hermano de Richard, padre de Terry y a su esposa**

 **-Es algo muy íntimo ¿Habrá otros invitados?**

 **-Tal vez la novia de su hermano John, pero no estoy muy segura de ello**

 **-Sabes que estar en reuniones familiares de tal intimidad, para nosotros no es lo mismo que para la gente de este lugar, si tu relación con Terry va camino en ser estable cuenta con mi permiso.**

 **-Sí, papá, por ello te lo comentaba,**.-Aproveché que mis hermanos seguían dormidos ya que ellos llegaron muchas horas después que yo **– Papá, Terry me ha mencionado que desea casarse conmigo, después de la universidad**

 **-Hija, yo les daré mi bendición si así lo desean.**

 **-Gracias papá y también, gracias por el permiso.**

Terry y yo no habíamos vuelto más a su apartamento y no fue por falta de ánimos de los dos, sino que yo agradecía al cielo que mi período menstrual bajó dos días después de estar con él, y eso me dejaba la mente en completa tranquilidad y a pesar de ambos acordamos que la sortija de compromiso la portaría hasta cumplir un año de relación.

 **-Te ves hermosa, estoy seguro que mi tío estará encantado contigo**

 **-Estoy nerviosa y más si tu madre menciona que ayudé en la elaboración de los alimentos**

 **-¿Por qué? Has resultado ser una excelente** ** _chef_** **eso es digno de admiración** – Dijo sonriente

Me uní al nerviosismo de Eleonor, Mark, mi actual mejor amigo le indicó algo a Terry en el oído y ambos abandonaron la sala de estar **–Ahora regreso, no tardo, princesa**

 **-Sí, aquí te espero.**

Tomamos nuestros lugares y Richard extendió los brazos al caminar hacia su recién llegado hermano **–Graum, hermano ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?** – El mayordomo recibía la sombrilla de sol de las manos de, quien yo sospechaba era la _nueva_ esposa. Elegante, espigada, sonriente y pálida mujer inglesa…

Yo enmudecí… todas mis palabras _europeas_ cuidadosamente escogidas para hacerla sentir en familia se esfumaron de mi mente y de mis labios.

Agaché la mirada intentando controlar mis lágrimas que tocaban fuertemente el interior de mis ojos pidiendo oportunidad de salir… "Contrólate, Candy, no es el momento" me decía mentalmente. "Tú no eres la _protagonista"_ "Sé fuerte"

 **\- Ella es Candy, la novia de mi hijo Terrence ¿Recuerdas a Terrence?**

 **-Eres increíblemente hermosa, Candy… ven Marie conoce a tan linda señorita** –Pasé el nudo de mi garganta y extendí mi mano para saludar. El tío de Terry tiró de mi mano y envolvió mi cuerpo rígido en un tierno abrazo

 **-Lo lamento** – Mi educación inglesa muchas veces constaba de tres frases: El saludo matutino, las palabras mágicas por favor y gracias y lo siento **– No quise ser descortés, amm… en mi cultura los abrazos y besos son únicamente para personas muy cercanas, prometo ser más cortés en adelante…**

 **-No te preocupes, linda** – Eleonor me atrajo hacia ella **– Estamos seguros que no fue una falta grave**

Graum pareció no tomarle importancia- **Bueno a falta de mis sobrinos en esta cálida bienvenida, Candy, te presento a mi esposa Marie, ella al igual que tú es** ** _londinense_**

Extendió su mano y sonrió nerviosa… ¡Vaya que si yo sabía cuándo mi madre se ponía nerviosa! **–Es un gusto** –Acortó la distancia y según lo permitido en nuestra sociedad inglés, podíamos dar y recibir un beso. Beso que yo sentí que me quemaba la mejilla

 **-El placer es mío.**

No presté atención a nada de la conversación, Mark y Terry demoraron más de lo normal. Quería salir huyendo pero no quería dar explicaciones

 **-Lamentamos la demora** – Dijo Terry sonriente mientras abrazaba a su tío y Mark saludaba a su _nueva_ tía

 **-Hijo, no has cambiado en nada, solamente creciste** – Dijo eufórico Graum **– Tu novia está bellísima…**

 **-Es mi futura esposa, amo a Candy con todo mi corazón** –Dijo orgulloso y la mirada de mamá y la mía se encontraron en un punto donde ambas sabíamos que era un reto.

 **-Pasemos al comedor, Candy ha propuesto un menú delicioso, lo hemos preparado con anticipación y sé que mi hijo no morirá de hambre** –Dijo socarrón Richard **– Ha mencionado que era el favorito de su madre.**

 **-Pasaremos una temporada en este bello lugar, seguramente a Marie le dará gusto conocer a tus padres y sentirse un poco en familia**

 **-Estoy segura que sí** – Respondí por cortesía

 **-Mi amor, estás muy callada, vamos! Marie, linda, anímate sino mi hermano sentirá que ha fracasado con su recepción**

 **-Lo siento** – Respondió **– agradezco cada esfuerzo en favor mío, estoy segura que la comida será un manjar para los mismos dioses.**

Luisa y John se integraron un poco antes que pasáramos a la sala comedor, el rostro de John estaba colorado por la cantidad de alcohol que seguramente ingirió **–Me alegra que John no sea inglés, la impuntualidad es una afrenta grave**

 **-No demoramos tanto** –Respondió ella **– John, Mark, Terry y yo estuvimos un una pequeña reunión hace unos cuantos minutos, así que no llegué tarde**

No tenía ánimo de sentirme ofendida con la confesión de Luisa, ¿Qué rayos podía hacer Terry en compañía de ella? Bueno, estaba también la compañía de sus hermanos.

Pero había una compañía aquí presente que no deseaba ver, que no deseaba oír, que no deseaba en mi vida.

Escuché a Richard recomendarle a Graum y a su esposa que no preguntaran por mi madre ya que esta _había partido_ agregándole el énfasis _a la presencia de nuestro creador_ **-¿Qué pasa, cariño? No has comido nada**

Miré a Terry e intenté sonreírle **\- Estoy bien, y sí he comido, poco pero sí he probado alimentos**

 **-El padre de Candy te podría ayudar con ese tema, tío** – Escuché a Mark casi a lo lejos y mentalmente rogué que papá no se viera involucrado en esto

 **-¿En verdad, Candy?**

 **-Lo siento, no escuché bien… ¿Podría decirme nuevamente?**

Rió **– Mi sobrino me comentaba que tu padre tiene experiencia en la agricultura, Marie me pidió que comprara una pequeña finca con suficiente espacio en la campiña inglesa**

Eso era el colmo de la desfachatez, mi corazón aseveraba que mi madre había orillado a su amante a despojarnos de lo único que teníamos **– Mi padre ya no ejerce ese oficio** –Miré a Mark suplicándole perdón por dejarle como mentiroso y quise retroceder mis palabras **– Es decir, sí tiene experiencia pero aquí en América él se dedica a otras cosas**

 **-Podría recomendarme a alguien, yo no conozco a muchas personas que se dediquen a ello, en Londres…**

 **-Le preguntaré y le daré una lista de posibles personas, en caso que papá desee recomendar a alguien**

No sé cómo pude aguantar… Perdí toda noción de la conversación porque el corazón y los sentimientos dolían y mi estado de ánimo era semejante a una olla de presión, dejando escapar de poco en poco el hervor intentando no estallar.

Pero fue imposible…

John estaba en un estado inconveniente y al pasar nuevamente al salón principal se puso impertinente conmigo **\- No creo que en tan poco tiempo hayas logrado amar a mi hermano**

 **-Basta, John, estás en un estado indecoroso, es mejor que te retires**

 **-¿Por qué, papá?**

 **-Debes respetar a la novia de tu hermano**

 **-Vamos John, deja tranquila a Candy -** Terry me abrazó

 **-¿Por qué no pudiste fijarte en mí al hacer tu apuesta?** \- Gritó

 **-Basta John** **–** Dijo Mark forcejeando con él para retirarlo

 **-Es mejor que me lleves a casa** – Le pedí a Terry

 **-Contéstame, Candy… ¿Por qué no apostaste por mí con tus amigas?** –John se zafó del agarre de Mark logrando aprisionar mi delgado brazo

Terry asestó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula de su hermano y mientras él se limpiaba un hilo de sangre Luisa _vomitó_ su versión de los hechos… **-Así, que Terry, ella no te ama**

 **-Desmiéntela, Candy… es mentira lo que Luisa está diciendo ¿Verdad?** – Suplicó con la mirada **– Te pedí que te alejaras de ellas en especial de Susana**

 **-Las cosas no son como ella lo está diciendo** –Solté el llanto, mi madre estaba presente al igual que los callados padres de Terry **– Fue algo estúpido de mi parte, pero no fue una apuesta ni nada que se parezca**

 **-Te pedí sinceridad, no lo puedo creer** – Pasaba una mano por su cabello sin importar que todos estuvieran presentes

 **-Déjame explicarte** – Cometí el peor error, a Terry no le gustaba que le gritaran, que le tocaran cuando estaba enfadado… eran los mismos errores cometidos por Luisa, pero sin celos 

**-No me toques** **–** Tiró de su mano al lado contrario a donde me encontraba y **r** etrocedí falseando el paso

 **-Candy!** – Mi madre avanzó hacia mí **–Hija ¿Estás bien?** – Se inclinó hasta el suelo para ayudarme a ponerme en pie

 **-Ahora no, mamá…** \- Le rechacé sin mirarla y me apoyé en la mano que Richard tendió hacia mí.

Todos abrieron los ojos incluyendo Luisa

 **-¿Mamá?!** – Terry me sujetó del brazo desestabilizando mi equilibrio **-¿Qué más me has ocultado? No eres más que una mentirosa…**

Salí corriendo sin importar que la noche hubiera caído.

Corrí como ladrón intentando huir.

Corrí sin saber cómo quedaba la familia de Terry ante mi confesión.

Corrí con un corazón deshecho por la confesión de Luisa…

Corrí hasta caer por no controlar mis pasos.

Mark aparcó su auto y bajó velozmente hacia mí, me abrazó sin pedir explicaciones **–Déjame llevarte a tu casa** – Rogó

Para la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado no éramos más que una pareja de enamorados montando una escena en la cual parecía que él me había fallado y rogaba perdón.

No le di la cara, lo rodeé y seguí mi camino.

Entre lágrimas, saqué mi móvil y le envié un mensaje a Susana "Ya está… puedes consolarlo… ya hice mi parte"

Inmediatamente llamó y no tuve el valor de responder a su llamada, me respondió el mensaje con un signo de interrogación…


	12. Chapter 12

La distancia de la casa de Terry a la casa de Albert era eterna. Me saqué los zapatos y tiré del chongo trayéndome un puño de cabellos junto con la goma…

Era tardísimo cuando por fin llegué **– Jesús! Candy ¿Qué te pasó?**

 **-Nada, Albert. Déjame pasar necesito llegar a casa.** – Interpuse un brazo entre él y yo

 **-¿Necesitas ayuda?** – Sujetó mis hombros sin importarle que yo ejercía fuerza para apartarlo de mí.

 **-Estoy bien… debo ver a mi padre** – Le miré a los ojos, él no merecía tal trato de mi parte

 **-Te acompañaré** – Se posicionó a mi lado soltando mis desnudos hombros

 **-Es mejor que no, es algo fuerte que debemos enfrentar como familia** – Detuve mi andar

 **-Estaré al pendiente por si necesitan ayuda** \- Caminé sin mirar atrás, con el paso tambaleante y mil ideas pasando por mi mente… ¿Cómo debía soltar la verdad? ¿Cómo debía decirlo sin lastimar? ¿Cómo puede un corazón herido hablar sin lastimar?

Papá se escandalizó al mirar mi apariencia, abandonó su comodidad en el sillón en donde disfrutaba leer **– Por Dios! Candy ¿Qué te pasó?**

 **-No me pasó nada, papá…** \- Solté el llanto que intenté controlar desde que hice mi camino al dejar solo y preocupado a Albert

 **–No puedes decir que no te pasó nada… mírate cómo vienes** – Me abrazó y lloré inconsolablemente, mis hermanos salieron de su habitación alarmados ante las palabras de papá.

Archie me arrebató de los brazos de nuestro padre y buscó mi mirada - **¿Qué te hizo ese mal nacido? ¿Fue Terrence?**

 **-No, no me ha pasado nada… -** Respiré profundo y tiré de mi cuerpo para soltarme de sus dedos hundiéndose en mi piel **\- ¿Quién compró la propiedad en la campiña?** – Busqué el rostro de papá

 **-Eso qué tiene que ver con tu estado** – Se integró Stear

 **-¡Contéstame!** – Apreté los ojos para que las lágrimas salieran **-¿Quién rayos compró la propiedad?** \- Dije con desesperación

 **-Qué importa quien la haya comprado, Candy**

 **-No te metas, Stear… respóndeme, papá!**

Papá ingresó a su habitación y sacó un sobre negro, deshizo el nudo y leyó al calce **– Graum Grandchester** – Levantó la mirada… **se apellida como Terry y Mark**

 **-Es su tío**

 **-Candy, ¿Cómo supiste?** – Preguntó con asombro

 **-Me lo restregó en la cara…**

 **-Malnacido** – Dijo Archie

 **-Me dijo que compró una propiedad en la campiña por recomendación de su** ** _nueva esposa_**

 **-Dijo que era la nuestra? Existen varias propiedades en la campiña, no fuimos los únicos en tener…** \- Stear interrumpió a papá

- **Por Dios, papá, Candy quiere decir algo… ¿Quién, dices, que le recomendó?**

 **-Su esposa** – Dijo Archie desesperado **– ¿Quién diablos es su esposa, Candy?** – Preguntó con exasperación

 **-Su esposa es… nuestra madre!**

Todo quedó en silencio mientras la única que lloraba era yo.

Papá soltó todo su peso en el sillón donde momentos antes leía cómodamente, enterró la cara en sus dos manos mientras apoyaba los codos en sus piernas.

Stear se acercó a él y pasó repetidamente su mano en la espalda de papá.

 **-¿Por qué lloras, Candy?** – Preguntó con rabia Anrchie **– No vale la pena que derrames una lágrima por ella… ella murió para nosotros el día que prefirió dejarnos a luchar de nuestro lado**

 **-Es nuestra madre, Archie** – Intenté no gritar pero fracasé en el intento **– Tal vez para ti esté muerta pero a mí me ha hecho mucha falta.**

 **-No la necesitamos, ¿No venimos a este continente buscando nuevas oportunidades? Pues ella no está dentro de esas posibilidades** – Dijo con su voz cargada de dolor, tristeza, intentando ser fuerte. Sabía que le estaba doliendo saber de ella así como a los demás integrantes de nuestra familia

 **-Candy** – Habló mesuradamente Stear **– ¿Mamá te preguntó por nosotros?**

 **-No** – Respondí

 **-¿Qué más prueba necesitas para darte cuenta que no nos quiere en su vida?**

Bajé la mirada y caminé hacia papá.

Puse mis rodillas sobre el piso frío y él levantó su rostro desencajado y sonrió, ¿Cómo puede sonreír en un momento como éste? **– Estoy bien, hija… podemos salir de esto, juntos… debemos aceptar que tu madre es feliz al lado de esa persona, nosotros también podemos ser felices** – Sus lágrimas escurriendo sobre sus mejillas contradecían lo que sus labios mencionaban

 **-Él se robó nuestra felicidad, papá… ¿Cómo puedes decir que podemos ser felices?**

 **-Porque estamos juntos, porque tenemos una oportunidad de salir adelante**

Stear dejó su lugar junto a papá para abrir la puerta y ver quién interrumpía nuestra tertulia familiar **–Mark, no es el mejor momento, te pido que te retires**

 **-Sí, lo entiendo… Candy…**

Archie lo tomó por la camisa y Mark levantó las manos en señal que no caería en las provocaciones de mi hermano **–Eres un maldito, igual a tu familia. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Viniste a burlarte de nuestro dolor?** – Lo empujó

 **Basta, Archie!** – Grité y corrí para interponerme entre los dos, Stear sujetó a Archie quien forcejeaba con él **– Mark no tiene la culpa, al igual que nosotros él no sabía nada**

Papá se puso de pie y caminó hacia nosotros **–Mark, te agradezco tu preocupación, como podrás ver, no es el mejor momento**

 **-Le ruego que me disculpe, quedé preocupado por Candy y comprendo la situación, le suplico que nos perdone**

 **-Anda, hijo, ve a tu casa… mañana podrás volver**

Tomé de la mano a Mark y lo conduje a la salida. Él no era el _Grandchester_ que quería ver en este momento **–Hazle caso a mi padre, mañana será otro día**

 **-Candy, me iré solamente porque sé que estarás bien, ahora estás con tu familia**

 **-Gracias Mark**

 **-Comprenderé si no me quieres ver más, sabré respetarlo**

Lo miré, él había sido mi mejor amigo y salvo por esta situación, nos llevábamos bien… ¿Por qué debía perder su amistad por algo que él no es culpable? ¿A caso no es más loable que, de todos los suyos, él sea el único presente? **–No quiero perderte** – Lo abracé. **–Eres importante para mí, solamente que este momento es muy difícil y me duele el corazón… Terry no quiere saber de mí, le he fallado… y mi madre… ¿Qué puedo decir de ella que no sepas ya?**

 **-Ven** – Tiró de mí hasta envolverme en un tierno abrazo **– Llorar hace bien…** \- Metió sus manos entre mis cabellos enmarañados hasta tocar mi nuca y me _obligó a_ mirarlo **– Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirte lo que tal vez ya sabes, pero te amo y me duele tu dolor**

 **-No puedo corresponderte… lo siento, eres alguien importante para mí pero amo a Terry**

Esbozó una sonrisa **–Lo sé, lo supe desde el principio… Quiero que sepas que siempre podrás confiar en mí…**

 **-Gracias por venir, gracias por preocuparte por mí… papá tiene razón, en cuanto amanezca podrás venir y me encontrarás más tranquila…**

Nuestras manos permanecieron unidas unos cuantos segundos más y la separación dolió.

Hice mi camino al interior de la casa en donde las cosas seguían tensas **\- ¿Qué haremos?**

 **-No tenemos que hacer nada, sino seguir con nuestras vidas y nuestros planes, esto no tiene por qué desestabilizarnos**

 **-¿Cómo puedes tomar las cosas tranquilamente, papá?**

 **-Con llorar y enojarnos no ganaremos nada**

 **-No lo entiendo** – Dijo Archie lleno de dolor

 **-No intentes entenderlo, hijo, ella se quiso ir… es algo que ya sabíamos. Lo que sí quiero pedirles, en especial a ti Candy es que te alejes de esa familia.**

 **-Pero ¿Por qué, papá? Mi** ** _novio_** – Como si no recordara que Terry no quería saber de mí o tal vez albergaba la esperanza de una reconciliación, así que debía luchar por lo que quería, por él a quien amo **– No tiene la culpa que mi madre se haya ido con su tío…**

 **-Por respeto a todos, a ellos, a ti, a esta familia, no te quiero cerca de ellos. ¿Comprendes?**

 **-No es justo, papá**

 **-No se trata de justicia, sino de moral. Así que espero que hagas lo correcto**

Stear mantenía más serenidad pero Archie me comprendió. Me abrazó e intentó consolarme. Con cada lágrima la esperanza de estar con Terry se esfumaba, así como la toalla absorbía la humedad de mis ojos, la realidad me colocaba lejos de toda probabilidad con Terry.

No sé si fui la única que no durmió esa noche, o lo que quedaba de ella.

La responsabilidad nos levantó como cada mañana. Al dirigirme a la cocina y poner la tetera mis lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse, las sequé inmediatamente al escuchar la puerta de la habitación de papá abrirse **–Buen día, hija**

 **-Buen día, papá… el desayuno está listo, ahora te serviré**

 **-Gracias, yo te ayudaré a poner la mesa, que al parecer nadie escuchó la alarma del reloj**

Seguido a papá Archie tomó su lugar y Stear ingresó con una sonrisa. Ellos seguían con su vida y la única que estaba haciendo un drama por todo esto era yo **–No lo puedo creer** – Dije seria. Papá adivinó mis pensamientos

 **-Candy, recuerda que después de la tormenta viene la calma y sales a ver lo que ha dejado a su paso, en ti está sentarte a llorar por su destrucción o tomar las fuerzas para levantar, de nuevo, lo que se ha destruido.**

 **-Así es, Candy.** – Mencionó Archie **– No podemos obligar a mamá a estar con nosotros, esa no es su voluntad, pero sí disfrutaremos de nosotros que sí queremos permanecer juntos**

 **\- Sonríe, Candy. Da lo mejor de ti a la vida, tal vez esto duela pero ya pasará, es como una herida que no ha terminado de curarse, que la piel se ha vuelto a abrir pero no sangra igual que la primera vez**

Sonreí incrédula de sus palabras pero tal vez sí exista razón en ellas, mis hermanos y papá también están dolidos y siguen adelante ¿Yo no podría hacer lo mismo? **–Bien, ¿Quién quiere panqueques?**

La vida sigue, sin importar quien se baje de tu carruaje.

Hoy era un buen día para plantar los injertos que papá mantuvo en el invernadero, era un buen día para limpiar toda la casa a conciencia, era un buen día para mantener mi mente ocupada en otras cosas.

Lavé los trastos y cuando los secaba el móvil sonó. Quise tener esperanzas que se tratara de Terry pero éstas huyeron cuando vi el nombre de quien llamaba **–Hola Susy**

 **-Me tienes vuelta loca con tu mensaje. ¿Qué diablos pasó?**

 **-… me llamó mentirosa, pero él se quiso quedar con la versión de Luisa**

 **-Lo sabía, él no ha dejado de amarla…**

 **-Como sea, pero como podrás comprender mi padre no quiere que tenga más relación con él y con su familia**

 **-¿Así de simple? ¿No pensarás luchar por él?**

 **-¿Para qué Susy? Piensa que en cada reunión familiar ella puede estar presente**

 **-Me imagino que te refieres a tu madre ¿Cierto?**

 **-Ajá… y ahora es tu turno de que intentes** ** _acercarte_** **y** ** _consolarlo_**

 **\- Es la oportunidad que siempre esperé pero no puedo tomarla porque creo que te estaré dañando**

 **-Yo sabía que te dolía verme feliz con él y lo soportaste por nuestra amistad, seré fuerte… solamente te ruego que no me hables de él**

 **-¿Estás segura?**

 **-Completamente segura, no quiero provocar más dolor a mi padre**

 **-Lo siento tanto amiga.**

 **-Estaré bien, no te preocupes**

 **-Mira el lado bueno, al menos no le verás por todo el verano y tal vez duela menos al regresar a la universidad.**

 **-Sí, tienes razón**

 **-Amiga… ¿podría verte?**

 **-Ahora no, estoy limpiando la casa y deseo este tiempo para pasarlo con mi familia.**

 **-Lo entiendo, pero sí tenemos que vernos otro día ¿Ok?**

 **-Oki…**

Coloqué en la plancha convencional de la estufa unas verduras en corte juliana para saltearlas, el tiempo había pasado rápido y no tardarían en regresar a casa para la hora de la comida, puse la carne para sellarla antes de meterla al horno **–Hola Candy**

 **-Hola, Albert. Adelante, mi padre no demorará**

 **-Lo sé… quise saber cómo te encuentras**

 **-Lamento que me hayas visto en las condiciones de ayer, ya estoy mucho mejor**

 **-Me da gusto, sí se te ve de mejor semblante aunque los ojitos aún están inflamados**

 **-Fue por tanto llorar, pero creo que no volveré a llorar en tanto tiempo.**

Mis _chicos_ ingresaron colorados por los rayos del sol **– Ahora les serviré**

 **-Albert ¡Qué gusto tenerte entre nosotros! ¿Te quedarás a comer?**

 **-Me encantaría, pero mi madre me espera para hacerlo juntos**

 **-Iré por ella** **–** Me aflojé las cintas del delantal mientras les encargaba poner la mesa

Elroy no se negó, Albert tampoco y los chicos no regresaron a sus deberes tomándose la tarde libre.

Eliza y Annie llegaron a casa después de que Susana hablara con ellas y les contara lo sucedido. Annie se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Archie en un tierno abrazo y él la presentó como su novia a papá, Annie se sonrojó y todos reímos.

 **-Creí que estarías muriendo de amor**

 **-Creí lo mismo, pero mi familia me ha dado la fuerza que necesito para seguir adelante**

 **-Creo que si se tratase de mí, me estaría cortando las venas**

 **-Lo he pensado, pero no… ya tendré mi oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien y esta vez sí lo cuidaré para que nadie se quede con lo que es mío**

 **-¿Lo dices por Susana?**

 **-No, en realidad por mi madre y por Luisa.**

 **-De tu madre lo entendemos ¿Pero de Luisa?**

 **-Sí, ella me arrebató mi felicidad junto a Terry, pero pobrecita porque ella no puede ser feliz con nadie**

 **-Entonces ¿Romperán para siempre Terry y tú?**

 **-Creo que es lo que él más desea, no me ha buscado por ningún medio. Mark vino anoche para saber cómo me encontraba, Albert vino hace un par de horas, pero Terry no, ¿cómo creen que deba interpretar su silencio?**

 **-Eres muy fuerte, tan solo de escuchar todo lo acontecido me siento deprimida**

 **-Annie, mejor no escuches** –Reímos…

 **-y ¿Qué prosigue, Candy?**

 **-Pues lo establecido, Susy y él…**

 **-No, no de ese rollo. Sabes que si le dices a Susy que regresarás con él, ella se hará a un lado… me refiero a que tus planes cambiarán en este verano**

 **-Buscaré un empleo, la beca no cubre todos mis gastos, es mucha ayuda la colegiatura e inscripción pero los materiales van por mi cuenta.**

 **-Le puedo decir a papá que te emplee, temporalmente, en uno de los hoteles, viene la temporada alta de vacacionistas**

 **-No tengo documentos oficiales en este país**

 **-Estoy segura que eso no será gran problema, papá cuenta con sus abogados, o ¿qué esperabas? Conseguir un empleo de mucama en alguna mansión**

 **-Tal vez**

 **-No, amiga, esos empleos son mal pagados porque saben de sus condiciones, además ustedes tienen permiso para estar en este país ¿No?**

 **-Sí**

Archie y Annie pasaron un tiempo juntos y despedí a Eliza con el compromiso de acudir a la cita que me había conseguido con su padre para trabajar, durante el verano, como recepcionista

Me quedé profundamente dormida en cuanto mis amigas abandonaron la casa **– Candy** – Stear se había introducido a mi habitación sin el permiso de mi parte. Me removía ya que yo estaba en un pesado sueño

 **-¿Qué pasó?** \- Respondí adormilada

- **Terry quiere hablar contigo, ha dicho que esperará a que despiertes**

 **-¿Quién?**

 **-Terry**

 **-Ah** – Me levanté a prisa **– Dile que en un momento más estaré con él**

Mi corazón latía desesperado por verlo, tal vez las cosas podrían mejorar y tendría la oportunidad de explicarle las cosas como en realidad pasaron. Antes de salir y encontrarme con él aliñé mi aspecto y tomé la sortija que me había dado, hasta este momento no supe por qué lo hice, pero un momento después la respuesta llegó **– Terry!**

 **-Hola Candy ¿Podemos hablar?**

Miré a mi padre quien asintió con la cabeza **–Sí, claro que sí** – Respondí enamorada, emocionada

Me hice falsas esperanzas e ilusiones. Tan solo caminamos unos cuantos pasos dentro de la propiedad buscando un poco de privacidad **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

 **-Terry, las cosas no son como las contó Luisa, yo te amo y reconozco que cometí un error… no fue una apuesta pero aunque muchas veces intenté decírtelo no supe cómo hacerlo, no encontraba el momento exacto para decirte las cosas y como dejó de ser algo serio entre mis amigas creí que las cosas quedarían olvidadas, ellas saben y respetan lo que siento por ti… perdóname, por favor.**

 **-Debió ser tan divertido, te abrí mi corazón y te burlaste de mí. Te propuse matrimonio y ni aun así me dijiste la verdad… ¿te das cuenta que no confías en mí?**

 **-Sí confío**

 **-Pero yo en ti no, tal vez estés a mi lado por otro sentimiento menos por amor**

Quise quedarme callada y le extendí la mano sosteniendo la cajita con la sortija en su interior **\- Es mejor que la conserves y se la entregues a otra persona**

 **-No, esa no tiene valor, el día que yo en realidad entregue la sortija de compromiso me preocuparé por dos cosas, que sea a la persona correcta y que sea delante de nuestros padres… no correré los mismos riesgos**

Mi vista se empañó de lágrimas **–Bien, si no hay más que decir, es mejor que te vayas.**

 **-Candy**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Aun estás a tiempo de corregir tus errores y relacionarte con mejores personas**

 **-Gracias por tu consejo, pero no hay error que corregir, me duele reconocerlo pero el único error fue enamorarme de ti, no eres el único que estás sufriendo, no eres el único que no ha sido completamente sincero. Te es conveniente esta situación para correr a los brazos de Luisa a la que nunca has dejado de amar**

 **-Te equivocas, Candy, a la única que amo es a ti**

 **-¿Entonces por qué quieres romper con lo nuestro?** – Me arriesgaba a desafiar la petición de papá, pero sentía que debía hacer hasta el último esfuerzo por el hombre que amo.

 **-Tú no crees en mis sentimientos, me has lastimado**

 **-También tengo muchas dudas, no le pones un alto a Luisa, ha estado presente en nuestras últimas pláticas… entiéndeme, ponte en mi lugar. Todo esto es desconocido para mí, me ha costado adaptarme, dejar mi vida y tomar esta, me siento confundida, pero no sé cómo pasó, pero me enamoré de ti, de tus mensajes, de la forma en la que me miras, de la manera en la que te comportas conmigo…**

 **-En eso debiste pensar y decirme las cosas… ¿Por qué rayos me las ocultaste?**

 **-Creo que no avanzaremos con este tema… te deseo lo mejor. Sé feliz en todo lo que hagas… eres libre…** \- Tomé su mano y deposité la caja y cerré su puño **– No puedo quedármela…** \- Caminé hacia el interior de mi casa y me arropé, ya no lloraría, al menos no por ahora, ya no quiero saber de nada…

El padre de Eliza me brindó la oportunidad de quedarme con el empleo. Mamá y Graum se hospedaban ahí y los atendí como cualquier huésped.

Ambos fingieron no conocerme **–Fue un placer atenderles, vuelvan pronto**

 **-Gracias por la atención**

Durante ese verano decidí cumplir mis propias metas y no dar rienda suelta a los intereses de los demás, excepto a los de mi padre y hermanos.

El sonido del silbato me sacó de mis recuerdos.- **Vamos, chicas, muevan ese balón…** -Mark había respetado no pisar más la casa de papá pero nada limitaba nuestra amistad **–Necesitamos dos puntos para empatar y tres para tomar ventaja**

Centré todo mi esfuerzo en lograr tomar la ventaja del partido que estábamos jugando. Las gradas estaban llenas y jugábamos en calidad de visitante.

Rápidamente me cubrieron al tomar el balón y noté que Paty estaba _descubierta_ y le pasé el esférico rebotando una vez en la duela…

Ella hizo lo mismo para avanzar, brindándole a Luisa la oportunidad de anotar, me desmarqué y corrí para tomar una mejor posición pero Luisa quiso hacer las cosas solas logrando fallar.

Mark pidió tiempo fuera.

 **-¿Qué rayos te pasa, Luisa?** – Dijo exaltado el entrenador **– Candy y Paty estaban libres… ¿Por qué diablos te quedaste con el balón?**

 **-No vi a Paty**

 **-¿Eso quiere decir que no le diste a Candy el balón a propósito? ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza? Son un maldito equipo… repite conmigo "Somos un jodido equipo"**

Mark me sonrió y yo a él **–Estás bien?** – Preguntó inaudiblemente, solamente movió los labios

Sonreí y le respondí **–Sí** – de la misma forma en la que él preguntó-

Ante muchos esfuerzos no pudimos ganar el partido. Ascendimos al bus escolar con los ánimos por los suelos.

Mark _corrió_ a mi compañera de asiento y se sentó junto a mí **\- ¿Estás agotada?**

 **-No**

 **-Entonces ¿Por qué esa carita?**

 **-Ha pasado un año desde que dejamos de entrenar por las noches y a veces me pega la nostalgia**

 **-Pues, sí ese es el problema, podemos retomarlo** – Dijo sonriente

 **-Nada me fascinaría más en estos momentos que regresar a esos tiempos… todo es diferente, creí que ingresar a la universidad sería como ir al colegio pero no es así… mis amigas están en diferentes áreas y nos mantenemos unidas por las redes sociales, mi visa está por terminar su periodo y estoy iniciando los trámites de la permanencia, el profesor nos mencionó que pronto nos integraremos a la residencia en diferentes hospitales, eso me limitará a trabajar y mis recursos se verán afectados… todo lo debo resolver en este tiempo antes de la primavera**

 **-Te ayudaré, yo estoy próximo a egresar y creo que también nos dejaremos de ver**

 **-No quiero que pase eso. Sabes que mi padre te aprecia al igual que los chicos, así que podrás venir a casa cuando lo desees.**

Tomó mi mano y depositó un beso en el dorso **-¿Cuándo tienes la entrevista para la estadía en este país?**

 **-El miércoles de la semana entrante**

 **-Pide permiso en todas tus clases y yo te acompañaré todo el día**

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro ¿Por qué no podía amarlo? Es más fácil amar a Mark que a Terry **–Gracias.**

Todo mi mundo había cambiado desde aquella noche.

Cuando me presenté a la entrevista con el Señor Leagan tuve que crear otra dirección electrónica y otra red social, así que la anterior nunca más volví a abrirla.

Susana no _consoló_ a Terry pero sí se permanecían unidos, él le asesoraba con sus dudas en los estudios.

Eliza estudiaba administración de empresas y Annie relaciones internacionales.

Luisa regresó con Terry aunque los padres de él desaprobaban la relación, John se fue a vivir al extranjero con Graum y Mark seguía siendo la más linda y tierna persona.

Archie concluyó sus estudios y ayudaba por la mañana a mi padre en el seguimiento del compromiso con Albert y por las tardes trabajaba en el despacho del padre de Annie; Stear también concluyó pero no dejó solo a papá, eso nos abría las mejores posibilidades de obtener con prontitud la residencia, aunque el trámite lo iniciamos al mismo tiempo las entrevistas y exámenes médicos diferían en las citas.

Albert se comprometió en matrimonio con una profesora a la que todos le tenían mucho cariño y le llamaban Ponny

Todo siguió su curso y yo me integré a esta vida americana cometiendo muchos errores pero aunque Terry pudo ser el mayor de ellos es por quien sigo suspirando.


	13. Chapter 13

Mark se echó al hombro mi bolsa y tendió su mano para ayudarme a descender.

Las luces del estacionamiento de la universidad, unos cuantos padres de familia y novios nos dieron la bienvenida.

Hacía mucho que no le veía tan cerca.

Arrojó el cigarrillo que sostenía en su boca, exhaló el humo. Supuse que esperaba a Luisa quien venía en el mismo bus que yo y había hecho su camino a los vestidores **– Ahora vuelvo, iré un momento con el entrenador y te llevaré a casa** – Dijo Mark captando mi atención

 **-Sí, gracias** – Mark puso en mis manos mi gran bolso y se echó a correr en dirección al entrenador.

Me senté en el tope de acotamiento mirando que poco a poco mis compañeras hacían camino con sus seres queridos **–Hola, papá** \- Llamé a mi padre.

 **-Hija, ¿cómo les fue?**

 **-Perdimos… te contaré llegando a casa**

 **-Solicita un taxi, es algo tarde**

 **-Mark se ofreció a llevarme**

 **-Está bien, con cuidado**

 **-Sí, papá.**

Mi mirada permanecía en el hormigón y a contra luz miré una sombra acercarse. Sin virar, tomé mis cosas y me puse en pie **–Perdón, creí que se trataba de Mark** – Dije al quedar frente a frente con él

 **-¿Cómo has podido lograrlo?** –Me regaló una sonrisa triste

 **-Tu novia no debe tardar y yo… yo estoy esperando a Mark**

Me tomó por la nuca y me besó.

Yo le correspondí.

Mi bolso se estrelló en el duro concreto mientras envolvía con mis brazos su cuello **–No he podido lograrlo, aún te amo**

Nos miramos fijamente. Un beso más de su parte en mi frente, quitó un mechón de mi cabello que le obstaculizaba y lo pasó detrás de mi oreja **– Te amo, Candy…**

 **-Lo siento, princesa, creí que no tardaría tanto… el entrenador no está contento con los resultados** – Dijo Mark sacándome de mi ensoñación

 **-Me imagino que no**

 **-Tú eres la mejor de todas, así que no te sientas responsable**

 **-Somos un equipo** – Dije mientras él cerraba la puerta del copiloto **– "Un jodido equipo"** Dije cuando tomó su lugar junto a mí

Rió fuerte **– Lo imitas muy bien**

Reímos.

 **-Me siento nerviosa**

 **-¿Por qué, bonita?**

 **-No sé, todo esto de la estancia en este país… a veces pienso en lo que tendremos que hacer si nos niegan quedarnos aquí**

 **-Te propondría matrimonio con tal que te quedes, aunque no vivamos juntos**

 **-Mark, eres muy lindo conmigo; también pienso por qué no puedo… emm.. ¿cómo decirlo sin herirte?**

 **-¿Amarme?** –Dijo melancólico **–No te preocupes, lo establecimos así desde el principio, ser amigos**

 **-Hablemos de otra cosa… papá está contento porque ya se levantará la primer cosecha y los arbustos van creciendo**

 **-Me emociona la forma en la que cuentas las cosas, esa** ** _chispa_** **en tu voz**

 **-Mamá decía lo mismo, decía que podría dedicarme a contarle cuentos a los niños en las bibliotecas durante el tiempo del club de lectura**

 **-Sería buena idea, ¿por qué no lo intentas?**

 **-No lo sé**

 **-Vayamos a la biblioteca principal el miércoles al finalizar tu entrevista de tu ajuste de estatus**

 **-Me encantaría, pero no quiero hacer nada que me recuerde a mamá… quiero dejarla fuera de mi vida para siempre así como lo intenta Archie**

 **-Eso es difícil**

 **-Un poco, pero creo que cada día lo logro un poco más.**

Aparcó frente a la casa y nos miramos ¿Por qué no podía darle una oportunidad? Él se había mantenido junto a mí sin importarte nada, así de simple, un incondicional.

 **-¿Por qué medicina legal?**

 **-¡Eh!** – Logró que dejara puesto el broche del cinturón de seguridad **–Creí que te había mencionado el por qué**

 **-Tal vez, pero sigo pensando que es algo grotesco, ha llegado un caso al despacho de papá y consiste en retomar una vieja demanda, se exhumarán unos cadáveres y …**

 **-¿En verdad? Me encantaría ayudar, pero es algo que aún no sé mucho, he investigado y leo todo lo relacionado al tema, el próximo semestre llevaremos un poco de identificación de balística y exhumación de cadáveres**

 **-Es algo … arg… ¿por qué no cambias de énfasis? Medicina, sí, pero algo diferente… tal vez medicina general**

 **-Ush! No lo entenderías. Papá opina igual que tú, Stear lo dice de otra forma, Archie es el único que me comprende.**

 **\- ¿No te da temor trabajar con la** ** _muerte?_**

 **No, todo lo contrario, no es algo así como morbo sino justicia**

 **-Justicia es proporcionar a cada parte lo que le corresponde**

 **-¡Ey! Olvidaba que eres abogado penalista, tú me ayudarás, haremos un buen equipo**

 **-Te equivocas, soy abogado pero en derecho mercantil, papá y Terry son penalistas, Terry lleva un crédito extra en derecho procesal.**

 **-Entonces, ¿no podrás asesorarme?**

 **-Tal vez en algunas cosas, pero con gusto podemos preguntarle a papá.**

 **-Richard! Tienes razón, tu padre me cae muy bien, lástima que no fui muy madura para sostener una relación con él y tu madre, sin la intervención de Terry**

 **\- Ellos lo entenderán, te lo puedo asegurar.**

El fin de semana eran los días más rápidos de la semana. No daban tiempo para nada. El lunes era el día más difícil debido a que no quería abandonar mi cómoda cama. Con la universidad, los juegos amistosos y los no tan amistosos, el trabajo en el hotel, deberes en la casa, entrenamientos… planear un día para asistir a mi entrevista era algo complicado **-¿Cómo luzco?** – Dije cuando miré a Mark en el umbral de la puerta de la casa

 **-Estás maravillosa** – Dijo después de saludar a papá

 **-Me siento nerviosa…** \- Le extendí el sobre que contenía las preguntas del formulario que rellené vía web **– Pregunta lo que creas que es importante**

Papá se despidió y me deseó suerte.

 **-Bien, veamos…** \- Sacó las hojas impresas y pasó su vista por las preguntas, hacía tantas expresiones que no sabía si sonreía por ellas o por lo nerviosa que me encontraba

 **-Mark, por favor, es importante para mí… no hagas eso**

Rió **– Es que aquí hay tanta información que puedo decir que esto vale oro.** –Levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado

 **-¿Intentas chantajearme?**

 **-No, para nada… sino que para mí vale oro porque todo** – Sacudió el sobre - **esto es tu vida.**

Lo miré de reojo e intenté quitarle el sobre de sus manos **– Dámelo**

 **-Bien, bien… veamos que te puedo preguntar** – Se aclaró la garganta y yo respiré profundo **\- ¿Tiene novio?**

 **-Mark!**

 **-¿Qué? Debes estar lista por si surge esa pregunta**

 **-No, no tengo novio**

 **-¿Quiere ser mi novia?**

 **-Mark… ponte serio**

 **-Candice, por favor responda la pregunta**

 **-Sonaste como un juez** – Reímos y evité dar una respuesta

La marcación de su móvil nos interrumpió ya que él tuvo que responder **– Dame un segundo, es mi padre**

 **-Tómate el tiempo suficiente, mi cita es a las 11: 00 hrs**

Me entregó mi sobre y leí nuevamente cada una de mis respuestas, no es que estuviera mintiendo en algún aspecto sino que debía declarar tal y como lo había redactado.

 **-¿Nos vamos?**

 **-Necesito pasar a la oficina de mi padre, no demoraré mucho tiempo y te llevaré**

 **-Está bien**

Los horarios de Mark eran libres, él había acomodado su plan de estudios de tal manera que no tenía problemas de cursar algunas materias por la tarde- noche; Terry seguía sus pasos en la organización de sus materias, brindándoles así el tiempo para adquirir experiencia en el bufete de su padre

 **-Prefiero esperar aquí, puedo seguir leyendo esto**

 **-Yo no puedo dejarte aquí, es el estacionamiento, no es de caballeros, ven conmigo y así saludas a papá**

 **-Oki**

Metí mi sobre en mi bolso y dejé que tomara mi mano para ayudarme a descender de su auto. Nunca antes había estado en las oficinas de Richard Grandchester y así como se escucha su apellido así lo describe el lugar. **–Candy! ¡Es un gusto tenerte nuevamente con nosotros! Es bueno verte**

 **-Muchas gracias, tan sólo acompaño a Mark porque tenemos una cita**

 **-¿Una cita?** – Levantó una ceja

 **-¡Oh! No esa clase de cita, en realidad hoy me entrevistarán para el cambio de estatus residencial y Mark se ha ofrecido en obsequiarme el día, eso es…** -Respondí nerviosa

 **-Creo que eso no podrá ser, aunque Mark no tiene aún la cédula profesional él me ayuda mucho en algunos aspectos y ahora requiero que se quede para atender algo imprevisto**

 **-Lo comprendo –** Miré a Mark y él miró a su padre. Entre las cosas que puedo admirar de él es la forma en la que se sujeta a la autoridad de Richard **–Pediré un taxi**

 **-Te buscaré en cuanto me desocupe, solicitaré que un chofer te lleve** – comenzaba a sentirme atraída por la forma en la que Mark se preocupaba por mí y por la enorme sonrisa que siempre tenía en el rostro

 **-No es necesario, tomaré un taxi, creo que no estoy tan lejos y tengo algo de tiempo** –Lo abracé y le susurré al oído que le llamaría más tarde para decirle cómo me fue

 **-Es verdad, no es necesario que te marches en un taxi** **–** Comentó Richard tomando su móvil **\- Te requiero en mi oficina, ahora.** \- Al terminar su indicación, se levantó de su silla, me abrazó, entregó unos folder en las manos de Mark mencionando "Te esperan en sala de negociaciones, Margaret te asistirá" **– Ven conmigo Candice** –Al igual que Mark me dispuse a obedecer.

 **-Te echaré de menos** – Sujeté la mano de Mark

- **Esperaré tu llamada, no quiero importunarte**

 **-Gracias**

Apresuré mis pasos hacia Richard quien se había detenido para firmarle unos documentos a una chica que le abordó en cuanto le vio salir de su oficina. **Terry te llevará y traerá para que Mark y tú puedan seguir en su** ** _cita_**

 ** _-_** **No es necesario, no necesito cambiar de un Grandchester a otro… ¿Terry es chofer en esta empresa?**

Rió **– No, tienes razón… sí hay un Grandchester, como dices, que me gustaría para ti, pero ese no es Mark sino Terrence…**

Apreté los labios y busqué su mirada – **No me interesa, Terry** –Dije segura de mí

 **-¿No?** – Me congelé al escuchar su voz a mis espaldas y Richard rió nuevamente… ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

 **-Estás en buenas manos, iré con Mark**

Los dos miramos cuando Richard, con una sonrisa en los labios, se alejó de nosotros. Saqué mi móvil y pulsé para llamar un taxi seguro **–Vamos, Candy… por los viejos tiempos**

 **-"viejos tiempos"** – Repetí socarronamente **¿cuáles? Cuando me acusaste de mentirosa sin escuchar mi versión … tal vez te refieras a esa ocasión** – comencé mi camino, tenía una cita a la que debía llegar lo más pronto posible.

 **-Te ruego que me disculpes** –Pulsó el botón para descender

 **-¿Así de simple? ¿Crees que las cosas se pueden resolver así como así? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Mira, ahora no tengo tiempo, en verdad, tengo urgencia de llegar a mi entrevista, de ellos depende que me quede en este país**

 **-Vamos, he solicitado mi auto y está aparcado esperándonos** –Estaba sonriente

Fijé mi mirada en mis documentos y respiraba profundamente, cada esquina, cada alto, cada vuelta me acercaba a mi destino y yo moría de nervios

Ingresamos al estacionamiento del edificio gris… Se ajustó los botones de su saco y acomodó la corbata, tomó mi brazo y sostuvo mi folder.

Una asistente nos dio la bienvenida y no le apartaba la mirada, en todo tiempo se dirigió a él **–Me llevaré la documentación y a la brevedad les atenderán**

 **-Gracias**

 **-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?**

Levanté una ceja y pasé mi vista entre ellos, "¡No puede ser!" mascullé mentalmente **–Es usted muy gentil, gracias… por el momento no deseamos nada**

 **-Agua** – Dije interrumpiendo el galanteo **–Quiero agua**

Me miró con ojos de sable **–Ahora se la traigo** – Perra, pensé, te hago un favor de estar nuevamente cerca de Terry.

Cuando cerró la puerta al salir, me levanté y me posicioné como pequeña castigada con la frente pegada a la pared, no podía controlar mis nervios **–Todo saldrá bien, ten confianza en ti misma** – Dijo Terry intentando infundirme aliento.

La puerta se abrió e ingresó nuevamente la asistente, **-Candice, acompáñeme**

 **-Sí**

Le entregó a Terry la botella de agua y él se puso en pie. Me abrazó y dijo al oído "Aquí estaré siempre para ti" "Te amo y te ruego que me perdones"

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Cómo podía desordenar mis pensamientos de esa manera? ¿Por qué quería que le perdonara? **–Buena suerte** – Nos miramos y abandoné el recibidor.

Llamó a una puerta y me permitió el acceso **–Le deseo lo mejor, señorita**

 **-Gracias**. Intenté sonreírle como si no me importara que estuviera de _risueña con_ Terry

 **Toma asiento, Candice**

 **-Gracias** – Respondí con cortesía

 **\- Formulario I-360; Pruebas biométricas, Fotos, Decisión por escrito… ahora le llevaré a las pruebas dactilares** – Me sonrió **– Pero antes de esto respóndame ¿Cuál es su deseo para permanecer en este país?**

Había resuelto esa pregunta acomodando las palabras de la mejor manera que no tuvieran ninguna violación gramatical **– Amo este país, su gente, las oportunidades que brinda la forma de gobierno que le rige y amo, en especial, la forma en la que me dio la bienvenida el primer día que pisé este suelo americano, sació mi hambre, conocí personas maravillosas y me da la oportunidad de realizar mis sueños** – Contesté de manera segura

Me miró, escuchó y posterior escribió al calce del expediente **-¿Algún novio, Candice?**

Sonreí pensando en Mark quien me hizo esa pregunta **–No, pero sí muchas personas especiales**

 **-Por su sonrisa pensé que sí tenía a alguien en su vida**

 **-No me niego, en caso que se brinde la oportunidad, pero** – Tuve que eliminar cualquier pensamiento que se pudiera generar en relación, como lo mencionó John, de tener alguna relación por interés **– ¿Cómo decirlo? No estaría con alguien por el interés de la residencia permanente, sino por… amor** – Dije esto último sintiéndome ridícula

Sonrió, se puso de pie y me dijo **– Acompáñame, vamos por tu última prueba**

Sostuvo la puerta y caminamos a paso constante **– Leí que estás en la Universidad**

 **-Sí** – Dije con más confianza **– Primer cuatrimestre, medicina legal**

 **-Tengo un familiar que trabaja en servicios periciales del ayuntamiento, te daré sus datos**

 **-Sería fabuloso–** Ingresamos por un pasillo **¿Por qué haces esto?**

 **-De mí depende que te quedes en este país** – Detuve mi paso

 **-¿Es una extorción?**

Rió **–No, pero sería una gran oportunidad para ti** – Solicitó a un asistente que tomara mis huellas, seguí su indicación al pie de la letra. Mano derecha, izquierda…

 **Sería como un sueño hecho realidad… hemos concluido** – Extendió una tarjeta de presentación con sus datos y los de su primo al anverso **–El resultado le llegará por escrito**

 **-No podré dormir mientras nuestros resultados no lleguen a casa**

 **-Duerma tranquila, le aseguro que tendrá la oportunidad que desea…**

 **-Tengo una duda ¿Podré salir del país?**

 **-Sin el cambio de estatus a su favor, no… cuando tenga la aprobación deberá tramitar la visa que requiere el país en cuestión a visitar**

 **-Es a mi país de origen… no sé tal vez algún día tenga el deseo de visitar a algunos familiares**

 **-No habrá problema…**

Al abandonar la oficina, sentí que una loza cayó de mis espaldas, podía respirar tranquila, tal vez la espera de los resultados tomaría el control de mi paciencia pero podría con ello **–He terminado** – Me derrumbé en la silla junto a Terry

 **-Vayamos a comer algo, muero de hambre**

 **-Tenía los nervios de punta que no he reparado en comer nada**

 **-Es algo tarde, ¿Me acompañas? O quedaste en algo con Mark** –Preguntó con cuidado

-Te acompañaré a comer algo- me puse en pie y él hizo lo mismo

Ahí estaba nuevamente en su auto, con los vidrios hasta arriba y la música suave del estéreo. Su vista fija al frente y una mano en el volante y la otra en las velocidades… Sin tema de conversación de su parte y una necesidad de aclarar las cosas de mi parte **–Terry, las cosas no fueron como las narró Luisa aquella noche en tu casa…**

 **-No lo hagas** – Dijo serio, apreté los labios tomando aire por la nariz hasta llenar completamente los pulmones y desvié mi mirada **– Si existe algo en ti que me vuelve loco es la manera en la que me has tratado… eso me mantiene enamorado de ti -** No comprendía sus palabras, fruncí el ceño, pero me negué a cuestionarlo **–No rompí con la promesa que nos hicimos de escribirnos** –Cierto! Con mi nuevo correo electrónico y nuevas redes, no había necesidad de abrir el anterior. Fijé mi mirada para contemplar sus rasgos y guardé silencio **– Cuando te conocí, supe que eras la mujercita que podría sacar el deseo de ir al altar y sigo creyendo que así es** –Dijo sin mirarme

Creí que era tiempo de ser sincera con él y medité lo que tenía que decirle. Ya no era la chiquilla de 17 años que le conoció una tarde, ahora tenía 19 años casi entrando a los 20 **–Creo que lo nuestro fue algo express… nos atrajimos sin conocernos, nos enamoramos de algo lindo como los mensajes que nos enviábamos casi sin hablar entre nosotros, nos hicimos novios y brincamos al compromiso sin siquiera conocer nuestras reacciones ante el enojo, la alegría, la frustración… creo que no nos conocimos lo suficientemente bien para saber si éramos el uno para el otro.**

 **-Tienes razón, pero yo te sigo amando** – Desvió su mirada del camino para centrarla en la mía en una fracción de segundo y al encontrarme con sus pupilas supe que también le seguía amando.

 **-Terry, ¿por qué no deseas conocer mi versión?**

 **-Sí quiero** – Aparcamos y descendimos del auto **– Candy** -Se paró frente a mí, acarició mis brazos **–He sido un maldito cobarde. Había deseado tanto a una persona como tú, que me dejara conquistarla, que me diera la oportunidad de… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Toda la vida, las chicas, han intentado** ** _cortejarme_** **haciendo hasta lo imposible para que me sintiera atraído por ellas, al principio fue algo fabuloso, pero después se volvían un fastidio… así ha sido siempre… una noche, cansado de esas actitudes tomé la decisión de que no saldría con alguien a quien yo no invitara, que conquistaría a la mujer que me atrajera y** ** _rogaba al cielo_** **porque ella pusiera resistencia, es algo estúpido, pero quiero sentir el deseo de amar, de tener celos, de sentirme atraído, de esforzarme cada día**

 **-¿Eso lo tenías conmigo?**

 **-Y más… no tenía celos de cualquier persona sino de mi hermano Mark, al grado que ahora me siento inseguro de poder conquistarte de nuevo**

 **-Mark y yo somos muy buenos amigos, él ha sabido respetar eso. En cuanto a nosotros no es tan fácil… ahora estás con Luisa** –Dije triste

-Ella no es nada mío, al igual que Susana se mantiene a mi lado esperanzada que volveré con ella. No me interesa, a la única que deseo en mi vida es a ti.

-Terry, por ahora no puedo ofrecerte más que una amistad. No puedes ingresar a mi vida pretendiendo dar continuidad a algo que pasó algún tiempo

-¿A qué le temes, amor?

-A un corazón roto… Doliste mucho la vez anterior y tengo planes que cumplir…

-No quería hacerte daño

-Reconozco mi parte en eso, yo tampoco quería lastimarte

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por darme la oportunidad de acercarme e intentar recuperar tu amor, de saber que existe la posibilidad de alcanzarte y tener, nuevamente, tu corazón

Le sonreí, pero debía mantenerme firme en mi decisión y también en mi comportamiento delante de él. No deseaba que él interpretara las cosas como que yo quería volver con él **–Solo amigos, Terry ¿Sí?**

 **-Está bien… por ahora**

Flanqueó mi lado izquierdo y fue amable en todo tiempo.

Hacía muchos días que extrañaba su risa, su sonrisa, su forma socarrona de vivir, de hablar, lo bien que se vestía y lo rico de su fragancia. Tuve que ser fuerte para no arrojarme en sus brazos y fingir que nada pasó.

Me dejó en claro que a final de cuentas le agradó la idea de imaginarme apostando por tenerlo a mis pies. "No fue así"… terminé explicándole paso a paso todo y él lo aceptó con gracia.

 **-Dame un momento** –Tomé mi móvil, asintió con la cabeza… Llamé a Mark en su presencia hablando lo suficientemente alto para que Terry escuchara

Me miró fijamente y después de unos cuantos segundos, sonrió.


	14. Chapter 14

**-Mark estará ocupado por el resto de la tarde y después tiene que ir a la universidad, ¿Esto tiene que ver contigo?** – Le miré incrédula

 **-No** – Dijo entre serio y con una sonrisa que negaba a esconderse **–pero agradezco al cielo esta oportunidad**

 **-tengo entrenamiento por la tarde**

 **-También tengo entrenamiento por la tarde, ya sabes, es tiempo para calificar para el campeonato estatal**

 **-Ya sé, la última vez no nos fue muy bien y ahora jugaremos en** ** _casa_** **, el entrenador quiere que califiquemos en la final**

 **-Sé que lo lograrán, tú estás en el equipo y eso es una gran ventaja** –Dijo queriendo quedar bien

 **-Terry,** \- cambié de tema **– Mark cree que ser médico legista no es nada grato**

 **-Mi padre trabaja con un médico legista, ver las imágenes es… -** Tembló su cuerpo como si tuviese frío- **se necesita un buen estómago** –Reímos

 **-Creo que me apasiona por el sentido de justicia por mencionarlo de alguna manera**

 **-Creo que comprendo un poco lo que quieres decir. Hay un caso que será re abierto, es algo completamente difícil porque la familia del occiso no quedó satisfecha con la resolución del juez y ha solicitado el servicio de papá. El caso es de un costo alto ya que ha pasado más de diez años**

 **-¿Diez años? ¿Por qué dejaron tanto tiempo para una contrademanda o apelación?**

Me miró con ternura **– Es un caso de revocación. Papá me ha dado el expediente y lo he leído más de una vez, creo que tiene el grosor de uno de tus libros de medicina**

 **-¿Tanto?**

 **-Ajá, el caso trata de que en el período aprobatorio no había suficientes elementos para determinar una sentencia**

 **-O sea, ¿Intentarán sacar a alguien de la prisión? ¿Cuánto le dieron de condena?**

 **-Lo contrario, por ética no puedo proporcionarte muchos detalles pero por amor y confianza puedo compartirte que dejaron en libertad al** ** _culpable_** **. Ahora tenemos bastante evidencia para hacer que pague su crimen.**

 **-¿Eso tiene que ver con la exhumación, que mencionaste?**

 **-Papá ha solicitado la exhumación para comprobar la culpabilidad, no solamente de extorción sino de asesinato. Thomas Stevenson es un médico que labora para el VIII distrito y también trabaja para mi padre**

No podía creer que el mundo fuera así de pequeño, saqué la tarjeta y la tendí sobre la mesa empujándola con las manos hasta topar con los dedos de Terry **–Mira, han recomendado buscarle**

Miró su reloj **–Ahora está con papá, si quieres podemos ir y te lo presento**

 **-¿Harías eso por mí?** – pregunté emocionada

 **-Esta vez, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ti, no significa que la anterior vez no lo haya estado** \- Sonrió

 **-Bien, me encantaría**

Facturó nuestro consumo e hicimos el camino hacia la torre de abogados de Richard **–Ha sido un día maravilloso, gracias** – Le dije al descender

- **También lo ha sido para mí, te agradezco que no me hayas rechazado**

Me sujetaba de su brazo al ingresar, estábamos en el -2 del estacionamiento e íbamos al piso 12, al llegar al lobby las puertas se abrieron de manera automática.

El odio se veía chispeante en sus ojos al momento de subir sus gafas de sol a su coronilla **–Me puedes explicar qué diablos haces con ella…** \- Interpuso su mano para que la puerta del ascensor cerrara

 **-Luisa, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Te he llamado al móvil y ahora me explico por qué no tenías tiempo para responder**

 **-Por favor, tranquilízate… no hagas estas escenas aquí. Si quieres platicar lo haremos más tarde, ahora no** –Esperaba que Terry no me decepcionara, si quería una oportunidad conmigo tenía que mencionarme y no ocultarme para evitar problemas con Luisa **–Te pido que te vayas**

 **-No me iré, no mientras esté ella contigo**

 **-** ** _Ella_** **es la mujer que amo, compréndelo, te lo he mencionado tantas veces. Nunca podrá existir nada entre nosotros, lo sabes**

 **-Terry, sabes que te amo** –Dijo dando un paso hacia dentro y arrojándose en sus brazos

 **-Esto es patético** – Dije soltando el brazo de Terry e intentándome retirar de ahí.

Tomó mi mano y me atrajo más hacia él **–No, Candy, Luisa debe comprender que eres la única mujer en mi vida y que no me detendré hasta que me perdones y des una nueva oportunidad**

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron **-¡Eres una maldita!** –Intentó arrojarse en mi contra

Tenía que ser firme con mi respuesta a Terry, no podía arriesgarme a un corazón roto y no tenía más que una buena amistad para él, como él respondió "por ahora" Así que esta prueba de vida no era para mí sino para él.

 **Basta Luisa** – Dije sosteniendo sus manos mientras Terry la apartaba de mí **–Deja de ser una niña caprichosa, Terry no te ama y según yo recuerdo, tú estabas con John, ¿No es así? Tu comportamiento me pone enferma**

Pulsé un botón para que el ascensor se detuviera, tomé la mano de Terry en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y tiré de él para seguir mis pasos hacia fuera **–Por Dios! ¿Cómo la puedes soportar?**

 **-Ante todo intento no perder los** ** _estribos_** **con ella**

 **-¿Aún la amas?**

 **-No, solo te amo a ti, ¿Podrías dejar de sentir esa inseguridad? Luisa no me interesa… dejó de interesarme de tiempo atrás**

Retiré mi mirada de la suya y caminamos hacia las escaleras **– Le avisaré a Mark que estamos aquí**

 **-Terry¡** \- Le gritó Luisa haciendo un _berrinche_ a nuestras espaladas.

La ignoramos dejándola sola en aquél noveno piso y concluimos nuestro andar por las escaleras **-¿En verdad crees que Thomas Stevenson me reciba?**

 **-¿cómo logras hacer eso?**

 **-¿Hacer qué?**

 **-Eso, hacer que las cosas no te afecten**

 **-¿Lo mencionas por Luisa?**

 **-En parte**

 **-De nada sirve ponerme como ella, no me gusta hacer el ridículo y tampoco me agrada que crean que soy una demente y por aparte, en tu vida estará quien desee estarlo, no puedes obligar a nadie a formar parte de tu historia por mucho que esto pueda doler**

 **-¿Quieres formar parte de mi historia?** – Preguntó serio

 **-Como amigos, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte**

 **-Es suficiente por ahora, al menos estamos en la misma fracción de tiempo y espacio**

Sonreí **– No me respondiste a mi pregunta**

 **-Sí, mi padre te aprecia y le agradará la idea de presentarte con él**

 **-¿En verdad lo crees?**

 **-Sí, sí lo creo y si no es así, tomaré la iniciativa de presentarte con él**

Ambos parecíamos ejecutivos por la formalidad de las actividades de este día. Le dije que me diera un momento para pasar al servicio de damas y retocar mi maquillaje y alinear mi ropa después del altercado con Luisa quien se quedó en la recepción principal esperando a Terry

No demoré tanto imaginándome que el Señor Thomas Stevenson estaría ocupado y no quería desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Al salir Terry me esperaba con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos **– Nos espera en la oficina de papá** –Me guió del brazo.

Ingresamos cuando escuchamos **–Adelante** – y fue por petición mía llamar a la puerta, los ingleses no nos tomamos tales atrevimientos aunque exista confianza salvo por causas de fuerza mayor

 **-Thomas** – Terry estrechó su mano. Creí que era una persona mayor pero no, se trataba de alguien de no más de treinta y tantos años **–Te presento a Candy… Candice Andry**

Extendí mi mano para encontrarme con la suya **–Es un gusto**

 **-Terry me ha comentado que estudias medicina legal**

 **-Estoy en mi primer año, el siguiente semestre comenzaré con mis residencias**

 **-Bien… ¿No te gustaría trabajar conmigo?**

Era una excelente propuesta, sabía que lo hacía más por los Grandchester que por mí ya que no me conocía **– Encantada, pero recién he ingresado, no tengo mucha experiencia**

 **-Mejor, así no estarás con predisposiciones académicas** – Los tres rieron sin mi total comprensión

Terry se dio cuenta que no entendí su _broma_ **– Lo dijo por los tecnicismos que aprendemos y los queremos poner en práctica sin violar ningún paso**

 **-Ah!** – Dije y sonreí.

 **-Candy es una buena persona, no tendrás a nadie como ella** **–** Mencionó Terry sonriente

-Tendré que convencerme de ello – Mencionó como dando paso a una resolución mental **–Richard, préstame las fotografías**

Richard extendió el expediente del cual sacó un promedio de quince fotografías tamaño carta, Thomas las extendió **–Mira y juzga por ti misma…**

Estando entre él y yo argumenté **– No tengo mucho conocimiento que vaya más allá de lo que he mirado en CSI Miami** – Provoqué sus risas, Terry se apartó de mi lado colocándose junto a su padre **– Uff! Faltan municiones y la ammm** -Parpadeé para enfocar mejor mi vista **\- ¿Se trata de un suicidio?**

 **-¿Qué te revelan las fotos, Candice?** –Preguntó con interés Richard

 **-Podría tratarse de un suicidio por la forma en la que está el cuerpo pero alguien que cae de bruces no arrojaría el arma lejos de él…** -Cambié de imagen **– ¿La escena del delito fue alterada?**

Levanté mi mirada buscando la aprobación de mi comentario, observé que Richard y Thomas intercambiaban miradas **-¿Por qué lo mencionas?**

 **-Aquí hay un libro, como los que llevan los contadores públicos y en esta otra fotografía ya no está**

-A ver, permítame ver

-¿cómo pudieron pasar ese detalle desapercibido?

-Terry escaneen estas fotografías, las observaremos en la sala de reuniones en una mayor amplitud

Me dio un beso en la frente y se despidió, nuestro día maravilloso había culminado debido a sus quehaceres en la oficina de su padre; me sentí fuera de lugar porque Thomas y Richard mencionaron algunas cosas que no comprendí… **-Esperaré afuera** -Dije señalando la puerta

 **-Este caso es muy serio, Candice, tal vez no comprendas muchas cosas técnicas, pero tienes intuición y una mente fresca; quédese un momento más, se lo ruego.**

 **-Sí, tengo libre hasta las cinco, debo volver a la facultad**

 **-Lo entiendo** – Mencionó Richard **– Este caso ha llegado a nuestras manos y hemos solicitado el permiso pertinente para exhumar el cadáver… son muchos millones en juego y un gran prestigio para el despacho ¿Comprendes?**

 **-Sí, entiendo pero creí que podría ayudar archivando documentos o algo parecido, no creí que una observación de mi parte pueda alterar de tal magnitud**

 **-Me había detenido a observar el cadáver, la sangre, la orientación, balas, ángulo… pero no en detalles como el que has recomendado, te quiero como mi asistente**

 **-Tal vez podría tratarse de suerte de principiantes ¿No?**

Sonrieron **– No temas Candy, esto te ayudará a licenciarte, tendrás experiencia y prestigio al graduarte y no solamente conocimientos**

 **-Tiene razón, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?**

 **-Te estaré esperando por las tardes, tendrás que reasignar muchas cosas en tu horario para cumplir con todo**

 **-Esto me emociona**

Después de comentar que conocí a su pariente en el trámite realizado por la mañana y que me aseguraran que parecía que esto era por parte del destino nos dirigimos hasta el lugar a donde se encontraba Terry.

Al pasar por el Lobby principal miré a Luisa sentada y Richard le saludó cortésmente, Mark se encontraba desocupado y se integró a nuestro grupo.

Le di un fuerte abrazo, en realidad me daba gusto verlo nuevamente, alentamos nuestro paso **–Temí no verte nuevamente**

 **-¿Por qué no?**

 **-Ya sabes, Terry y tú… solos…**

 **-Olvídalo, quedamos como amigos… Luisa lo espera pacientemente y me ha advertido alejarme de él**

 **-¿Lo harás?**

 **-No tengo tiempo para enamorarme**

 **-Candy, no quiero insistirte pero sabes lo que siento por ti**

Lo miré fijamente y aligeré mis pasos para alcanzar la oportunidad que la vida me ponía por delante.

Terry apretó la mandíbula, al mirarnos ingresar juntos, y desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla que descendía del techo.

Nos entretuvimos mirando las imágenes y el libro contable era lo único que hacía falta **–Eso quiere decir que alguien lo tomó**

 **-Ese alguien debió estar en el peritaje**

 **-¿Podemos solicitar una lista de las personas que estuvieron presentes?**

Me disculpé debido a la importancia y tema que se estaba tratando, en realidad no quería entrometerme en un caso que desconocía, en un asunto privado, sé que me estaban brindado la confianza pero no era mi tiempo aún de estar en esto **–Te llevaré** – Se apresuró Mark a retirar mi silla

 **-Gracias… nos veremos después en su oficina**

 **-Markus te puede acompañar, te estaré esperando a partir de hoy**

 **-Tengo prácticas por la tarde…-Me interrumpió**

 **-Puedes presentarte después de tus prácticas.**

 **-Bien, hasta más tarde**

Con mucha paciencia Mark esperó a que mudara mi ropa y me pusiera algo más cómodo; él siempre llevaba un cambio de ropa en su maletero, me propuse hacer lo mismo que él el día que tuviera un auto propio.

 **-Quiero, mejor dicho, les exijo que lleguemos a los 4 de 7** – Todos entendíamos exactamente lo que el entrenador nos estaba exigiendo.

Ganar cuatro partidos de siete significaba jugar la final, no nos estaba pidiendo el campeonato, por el momento, pero determinó ser más rudo en los entrenamientos.

Nos numeró del uno al cinco, dos veces, así que de cada lado había la misma cantidad de jugadores. Para mi buena o mala suerte, Luisa quedó en el equipo contrario y no le importó que le marcaran faltas con tal de agredirme físicamente.

Sabía que su dolor era porque Terry había pasado parte del día conmigo y le dejó en claro sus intenciones en las cuales ella no aparecía.

Tenía muchas temas en mis pensamientos que responder a sus agresiones no figuraban entre ellos.

 **-Eres una maldita zorra** – Me dijo cuando obstaculizó mi avance.

Boté el balón con una mano y le sonreí, di un pase, creyendo que ella podía seguir el balón pero me equivoqué

Su equipo recuperó el esférico y de forma inmediata corrimos para evitar que avanzaran, ella se posicionó del balón y dio un pase usando toda su fuerza ya que se encontraba de la línea que dividía la cancha.

Yo fui su blanco perfecto.

El balón no llevaba una trayectoria definida, era un pase con fuerza todo descompuesto.

El balón se estrelló en mi sien izquierda.

Mark sonó el silbato y todas las chicas, exceptuando a Luisa, corrieron para ayudarme a levantarme de la duela a donde mi trasero rebotó **– ¿Te encuentras bien?**

Pasó un brazo por debajo de mis piernas y sujetó mi espalda con el otro, sin mayor esfuerzo me levantó y sacó de la cancha – **Terry, todo me da vueltas**

 **-El golpe debió ser duro** –Comentó Mark que llegó prontamente hacia nosotros.

Terry estaba mirando el entrenamiento y agradecí su gesto.

No pasó a mayores, únicamente fue el golpe.

Luisa quedó sancionada por dos partidos. Pareció no importarle.

Mark y Terry se encontraron frente a sus sentimientos, se amaban como hermanos pero comenzaban a distanciarse a causa mía.

Me la pasaba muy bien con Mark, pero mi corazón amaba a Terry.

Tenerlos como amigos, era un sufrimiento para los tres.

Mark podía mostrar madurez y actuar como si no le importase que no lo amara, pero en el fondo sabía que le dolía que yo amara a su hermano.

Terry y yo no habíamos sido tan maduros y meditaba en la posibilidad de no tener nuestro _final feliz_ a causa de no pasar otra prueba en nuestra relación

 **Hola Susy, ¿Una noche de fiesta?**

 **-Sí, no nos hemos visto mucho últimamente**

 **-Me parece perfecto, ¿Podrías pasar por mí?**

 **-Pasará Annie, Eliza y yo nos reuniremos con ustedes.**

 **-Bien, podré después de las 9:00 p.m.**

En una plática acordamos salir juntas, sin novios, sin amigos, únicamente a divertirnos. Eliza recién comenzaba una relación con Anthonie, Annie llevaba algo estable con Archie y Susana ya no suspiraba tanto por Terry aunque no dejaba de hacer sus intentos **–No sé cómo no le propinaste unos buenos golpes en su cara de mustia**

Bebí un sorbo de mi piña colada, nos habíamos colado en una fiesta de una fraternidad **– Preferí quedarme con las ganas, ahora no es el momento de hacer nada en su contra**

 **-Tienes mucha templanza**

 **-No creo, Eli. La verdad no sé cuánto tiempo soportaré sus agresiones**

 **-¿Has pensado con quien te quedarás?**

 **-No quiero lastimar a ninguno**

 **-Si no decides los lastimarás a ambos**

 **-Ya sé!** –Dijo Annie sonriente **\- ¿Por qué no te quedas con John?**

Le miramos como queriendo asesinarla con nuestras miradas **–Estás loca** – Le dijo Eliza extendiendo un trago para Annie que se negaba a beber con nosotras

 **-Loca no, estoy embarazada.**


End file.
